Runaway
by Cassandra-Inana
Summary: Endlich wird Voldemorts Plan geknackt, doch das Ergebnis ist weit entsetzlicher als bisher angenommen. Und wieder ruht die Verantwortung allein auf Harry, bis er feststellen muss, dass er nicht der Einzige ist, der betrogen wurde. HP / DM - was sonst?
1. Prolog

Title: **Runaway**

Chapter: Prolog + 6 Chapter + Epilog

Author: _Cassandra-Inana_

Category: Drama

**Warning:****Drama, Violence, Chara-Death, Hurt, Depressive**

Disclaimer: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören dem jeweiligen Eigentümer, in diesem Falle JKR. Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und verdiene kein Geld mit meinen ff's (seufz). Einzig die Idee entstammt meinem depressiven Selbst.

_Songtext: Runaway von Linkin' Park_

_Vielleicht wird euch auffallen, dass die Story teilweise im Widerspruch zu den Songzeilen steht, das ist beabsichtigt und hat nichts mit meinen Englischkenntnissen zu tun *gg*. Im Kontext der ganzen Story müssen diese Widersprüche aus meiner Sicht als Autorin einfach sein._

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben, _

_hier ist also nach langer Zeit mal wieder etwas Neues von mir. Auch diesmal sind die Warnungen absolut ernst zu nehmen, ihr wisst ja, was das bei mir heißt *g*._

_Ansonsten wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit meinem neuesten Drama, ist mal wieder etwas ganz Anderes, ich probiere ja gerne einiges aus *fg*._

_Selbstverständlich würde ich mich über Reviews freuen *jajajjajajaja* - Öh, gut, das war jetzt deutlich genug *hüstel*. Mein großes Danke geht vorab schon mal an meine treue Beta __**Little Whisper**__ - Thanx! Du bist die Beste! Und an meine liebe __**Silvereyes**__ – DANKE!_

_Bis bald _

_Eure Cassie_

**Prolog**

Severus Snape verstummte, den Blick starr auf das Pergament in seinen Händen gerichtet. Er meinte förmlich zu spüren, wie ihm alles Blut aus dem Gesicht wich und der Hass, der im selben Augenblick in seinen Venen brannte, konnte nie größer gewesen sein.

"NEIN!", entfuhr es Minerva McGonagall und unwillkürlich presste sie sich die Handfläche auf die Brust, dort, wo ihr Herz vor einigen Sekunden - nachdem sie endlich den Sinn von Snapes Worten verstand - zu rasen begonnen hatte.

Albus Dumbledore in seinem Porträt schwieg, ein ungewohnt harter Zug lag um seine zusammengepressten Lippen während er jedes einzelne Mitglied des Phönixordens ansah. Jeden Einzelnen traf sein forschender Blick und in jedem dieser Gesichter sah er dasselbe. Bodenloses Entsetzen gepaart mit langsam aufkeimender Wut. Er seufzte und dennoch sagte er emotionslos: "Das sind die Informationen, die Severus endlich aus Pettigrews Gedanken bekommen hat."

"Er lügt!", begehrte Tonks auf. Sie schaffte es nicht, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

"Nein, das tue ich nicht!", murmelte Snape und angesichts der Tatsachen, mit welchen sie sich nun konfrontiert sahen, wünschte er sich beinahe, dass es so wäre.

"Das kann nicht sein! Wahrscheinlich ist das auch wieder nur ein Trick von Voldemort um uns auf eine falsche Fährte zu führen!", warf Kingsley Shacklebolt ein, seine Stimme klang rauer als nur Minuten zuvor.

Albus erwiderte Kingsleys wütenden Blick und blieb abermals eine Erwiderung schuldig. Sie alle wussten, dass es kein Trick von Voldemort war, dass es keiner sein konnte. Vor einer guten Woche hatte Pettigrew versucht sich durch ihre Verteidigungslinien zu stehlen, verborgen unter dem Zauber des Vielsaft-Trankes. Einzig Fluffys gutem Geruchssinn war es zu verdanken, dass die Auroren erkannten, dass es eben nicht Dädalus Diggel war, der zurück ins Hauptquartier kam. Dabei hätte Pettigrews Plan durchaus funktionieren können. Als er sich in Gestalt des getöteten Dädalus Diggel in ihr provisorisches Hauptquartier in Hogsmeade einschlich, waren sie noch geschwächt von der letzten Auseinandersetzung mit den Todessern. Sie waren müde, erschöpft, hungrig und die Guerilla-Taktik von Voldemorts Truppen zermürbte sie ganz allmählich. Es sah nicht gut aus und alle der Anwesenden wussten das. Und während der falsche Dädalus sich scheinbar ebenso erschöpft vom Kampf in ihre Reihen schloss, war es einzig Fluffy, der die Täuschung bemerkte. Was sicherlich nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass der falsche Dädalus an ihm vorüberging und nicht jedem seiner drei Köpfe ein Leckerchen zusteckte.

Fluffys Augen verengten sich und seine Instinkte setzten ein. Drei Schnauzen richteten sich auf Dädalus Diggel und der Geruch, der zu Fluffy herüberwehte war nicht das Aroma welches er von Dädalus kannte. Er sah zwar aus wie Dädalus, aber der Geruch war nicht richtig. Er roch… böse und irgendwie panisch. Ein tiefes Grollen erwachte in Fluffys drei Kehlen und seine mächtigen Pfoten begannen zu zucken. Hagrid war sofort alarmiert, als Fluffy mit allen drei Köpfen zugleich anfing den scheinbaren Dädalus anzuknurren. Alles in allem war es mehr Glück als Verstand, dass sie Pettigrew zu fassen bekamen und mit Sicherheit war es das verzweifelte Wissen darum, dass sie diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen konnten, der den Orden dazu veranlasste Severus Snape die …Befragung… durchführen zu lassen, in deren Verlauf Peter Pettigrew verstarb.

Sie hatten tatsächlich Antworten bekommen. Doch diese waren weit entsetzlicher als alles, was sie bisher vermutet hatten.

Kingsley senkte als erster den Blick. Seiner Kehle entkam ein Geräusch zwischen Würgen und Schluchzen.

"Du denkst also, dass das der Schlüssel ist?", fragte Remus und klang merkwürdig ruhig, während seine braunen Augen sich auf Severus' blasses Gesicht hefteten.

"Ich weiß es", antwortete Severus schlicht und Remus meinte das kurze Aufflammen alter Schuld in Severus' schwarzen Augen zu sehen. So sehr er es sich auch wünschte, verzweifelt danach suchte, so fand er doch nichts in Severus' Miene, das ihm Grund für nur einen Hauch des Zweifels an der Aufrichtigkeit seines Gegenübers gegeben hätte. Severus Snape log nicht, auch dann nicht, wenn Remus es sich mit jeder Faser seines großen Wolfsherzens wünschte.

"Albus, das sind noch Kinder!", würgte Minerva in die aufkommende Stille hinaus. Ein so intensives Gefühl von Übelkeit stieg ihr in der Kehle empor, dass sie sich schüttelte.

"Das weiß ich ebenso gut wie ihr alle, Minerva. Und ich… ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn ich die Tatsachen ändern könnte, doch das kann ich nicht. Keiner von uns kann das. Voldemort hat diese Vorkehrungen vor sehr langer Zeit getroffen, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass es zu seinem ursprünglichen Plan gehörte. Harry hat ihm schon als Baby einfach keine andere Wahl gelassen. Und, letztlich war es wohl nur ein Unfall…"

"Ein Unfall…?", echote Remus fassungslos.

"Was… was sollen wir den jetzt tun?", flüsterte Pomona Sprout mit brüchiger Stimme.

Albus wusste, dass er aussprechen musste, was jeder von ihnen dachte und keiner wahrhaben wollte. Plötzlich war er froh darüber keinen menschlichen Körper mehr zu haben, den tiefen Schmerz der Ohnmacht nicht spüren zu müssen, als er sehr sanft antwortete: "Wir müssen die Horkruxe vernichten. Um… jeden… Preis."

Tonks brach zusammen und einzig Remus' schneller Reaktion war es zu verdanken, dass sie nicht auf dem von vielen Schuhen blank polierten Fußboden des Schulleiter-Büros aufschlug.

'Um … jeden … Preis!'

Das Echo dieser drei kleinen Worte wurde dem Horror ihrer Bedeutung nicht gerecht.

Tbc…

Coming up next: 1 - Remus


	2. Chapter 1  Remus

_So, da bin ich schon wieder, ich dachte, ich lege gleich mal das erste Chap noch nach, damit ihr euch an diesem regnerischen Sonntag nicht zu sehr langweilen müsst *g*. _

_Update ab sofort einmal in der Woche, vermutlich am weekend, wenn mein lieber Nachwuchs mir Zeit dazu lässt. _

_Freue mich wie immer auf eure Kommentare. Auch bei diesem Chap waren Little Whisper und Silvereyes die Betas – danke an euch beide!_

_*winke*_

_Eure Cassie_

_1 - Remus_

_graffiti decorations_

_underneath a sky of dust_

Harry rannte.

Er rannte blindlings. Ohne sich umzuschauen. Ohne nach vorn zu sehen.

In einem allmählich schwerer werdenden Stakkato hämmerten seine Schritte über den harten Asphalt. Die staubige Luft brannte klebrig in seinen Lungen und machte ihm das Atmen zu einer nicht enden wollenden Qual. Schmerzen breiteten sich bis in jede noch so winzige Faser seines Körpers aus. Dennoch rannte er schneller. Blut klebte in seinem Gesicht, an seinen Händen, seiner Kleidung, seinem Haar.

Er sah es nicht. Er fühlte die Schmerzen nicht. Er sah nichts. Er fühlte nichts außer dem schnellen Rhythmus seiner Schritte auf der Straße. Zart begann es zu regnen, die weiche Nässe sank auf Harry hinab. Er bemerkte es nicht. Auch als der Regen seine Anstrengungen verstärkte und die ersten sanften Tropfen in dicke, kalte Regentropfen übergingen, welche ihm das Blut aus dem Haar, von der Haut, aus den Augen wuschen, war in Harrys Kopf nur Raum genug für einen einzigen Gedanken. Lauf! LAUF!

Und das tat er.

Er rannte an verwunderten Gesichter vorüber, die ihm verständnislos nachschauten. An den ängstlichen Mienen einer Gruppe Jugendlicher, die ihm, die Graffitidosen in der Hand, bei Vollendung ihres neuesten Kunstwerkes hinterher schauten. Zweifellos mussten sie das Blut sehen. Es war überall. Harry war nichts als Blut und Lauf, Lauf und Blut.

Harry sah nichts von alledem. Hörte nichts. Fühlte nichts. Er rannte, den Zauberstab noch in der Hand, durch die grauen Straßen von Muggellondon. Vorbei an den Graffitis. Vorbei an den verwunderten Blicken. Vorbei an den ängstlichen Rufen, bis nichts mehr da war außer dem staubigen Himmel seiner Heimat und diesem einen, alles übertönenden Schrei:

"LAUF, HARRY!"

_a constant wave of tension_

"Professor?"

Minerva McGonagall blickte von ihrer Pergamentrolle auf, als Hermine Granger sie zögernd ansprach. Unweigerlich glitt eine ihrer Augenbrauen nach oben.

"Ja, Ms Granger?"

Hermine trat ermutigt näher. "Sagen sie, Professor, gibt es denn noch immer keine Neuigkeiten von Harry?"

Minerva ließ ihre Hand mit der Pergamentrolle sinken, nicht sicher, wie viel sie ihrer Schülerin anvertrauen konnte. Sicher war gerade Hermine Granger niemand, der sein Mundwerk nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, doch in diesem Fall ging es um Harry Potter. Minerva wusste, dass niemand dem Jungen so nahe stand wie Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley. Nach allem, was sie gehört hatte vielleicht noch Ginny Weasley… Trotzdem, oder gerade deshalb war sie nicht sicher, wie viel Wahrheit Harry Potters Freunde verkraften würden.

Um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, schob sie umständlich ihre Brille höher auf die Nase, rollte das Pergament in ihren Händen sorgfältig zusammen. "Nun, Ms Granger…", ein weiteres Zögern erhöhte die Spannung, welche von ihrer Schülerin ausging ins Unerträgliche und endlich rang Minerva sich zu einem Entschluss durch. "Ich kann doch davon ausgehen, dass sie diese Information vertraulich behandeln, nicht wahr?"

Das junge Mädchen nickte eifrig. Minerva winkte Hermine näher heran. "Wir…", sie sah die Anspannung im Gesicht ihrer Schülerin, welche sie unwillkürlich viel älter wirken ließ, als sie tatsächlich war. "Wir haben Harry gefunden. Schon vor vier Tagen."

Es dauerte den langen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in der pure Verständnislosigkeit durch Hermines Blick rauschte. Dann folgte die Erkenntnis. Und der Schock. Hermine schluckte, ein namenloser Schrecken stand ihr überdeutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Aber warum haben sie nichts gesagt?"

Minerva seufzte, fühlte sich mit einemmal sehr müde. "Er will niemanden sehen."

"Nicht einmal uns?", fragte Hermine ungläubig, ein Hauch von Verletzlichkeit in der Stimme.

Minerva schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Geben sie ihm noch etwas Zeit, es war ein schwerer Weg."

Hermine senkte ihren Blick, Minerva war sich fast sicher, dass ihrer Schülerin noch etwas auf der Zunge lag. "Darf ich… darf ich es Ron erzählen?", wurde Minervas Ahnung bestätigt. Sie lächelte leicht, auch wenn Hermine es nicht sah.

"Aber nur Mr. Weasley."

Hermine nickte, hob den Kopf und schaute sie aus ernsten braunen Augen an. Oh ja, dachte Minerva schweren Herzens, der Kampf hat aus diesem Mädchen schon längst eine Frau gemacht.

"Was ist passiert, Professor? Was ist mit Harry passiert?" Hermines Stimme klang fest und kontrolliert, weit mehr als Minerva erwartet hatte.

Sie seufzte ein weiteres Mal, Trauer zeichnete sich auf ihrer ohnehin betrübten Miene ab, ließ sie streng wirken. "Sie haben es geschafft und den Horkrux vernichtet. Aber…", Minerva atmete tief ein, als würde es dadurch leichter die folgenden Worte auszusprechen: "…Remus ist tot."

Nun zerbrach die Maske der Kontrolle und Hermines Augen wurden groß, bevor sie sich mit Tränen füllten. "Oh Merlin… nein!", brachte sie mit erstickter Stimme hervor, barg das Gesicht für einige Augenblick in ihren Händen.

Minerva wusste, es gab nichts, was sie hätten sagen können um die schmerzliche Tatsache erträglicher zu machen. Seit der Nachricht über Remus' Tod trug sie einen Knoten in ihrer Brust herum, der sich einfach nicht lösen wollte und ihr jeden einzelnen Herzschlag schwer machte. Sie dachte an die arme Tonks und war plötzlich froh, dass Hermine sich so schnell sammelte und sich mit einer energischen Bewegung über die Augen wischte. "Würden sie Harry sagen, dass wir auf ihn warten?"

"Natürlich", sagte Minerva, obgleich sie wusste, dass sie nichts dergleichen tun würde. Nicht, weil sie es nicht wollte, eher weil sie wusste, dass Harry Potter ihr nicht zuhören würde. Ebenso wenig wie er irgendjemand anderem zuhören würde. Minerva beobachtete, wie Hermine mit eiserner Ruhe ihre Gemächer verließ.

Kaum hatte Hermine die Tür zum Zimmer ihrer Professorin hinter sich geschlossen, atmete sie kurz und hart die kalte, muffige Luft des Schlossflures ein. Harry war wieder da. Endlich.

Doch welchen Preis hatte er zahlen müssen? Welchen Preis hatte die Vernichtung des Horkruxes von ihm verlangt? Hermine hastete durch die verlassenen Gänge des Schlosses, schlüpfte durch geheime Abkürzungen, welche nur sie und Ron und Harry kannten, um möglichst schnell zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm zu kommen. Zurück zu Ron.

Ron saß mit Seamus über das Zaubererschachbrett gebeugt, bemerkte ihr hastiges Eintreten erst, als sie schwer atmend vor ihm stand. "Hermine, was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte er überrumpelt. Dann, als eine Ahnung ihn überkam, wurden seine Augen groß. "Du weißt etwas von Harry."

Beim Klang von Harrys Namen, verstummten die Gespräche im Gemeinschaftsraum und aller Augen richteten sich auf Hermine. Die Spannung war fast greifbar und Hermine war sicher, dass der ein oder andere den Atem anhielt. Sie bereute ihre Unvorsichtigkeit, rang sich mühsam ein falsches Lächeln ab. "Nein… nein, tut mir leid, nichts Neues von Harry." Zweifelnde Blicke trafen sie, bevor sie Verzeihung heischend mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Warum bist du dann so aufgeregt?", wollte Seamus wissen, sprach damit unbeabsichtigt die Frage aus, welche allen Anwesenden deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Hermine wurde rot und schaute schnell zu Boden. Es widerstrebte ihr, ihre Mitschüler, ihre Freunde anzulügen, schließlich war sie nicht die Einzige, die sich ehrlich Sorgen um Harry machte. Doch sie hatte McGonagall ihr Wort gegeben und so hatte Hermine keine Wahl. "Ach, es ist wirklich nicht so wichtig."

Ginny Weasley tauchte unvermutet hinter ihr auf und Hermines schlechtes Gewissen wuchs. Ginny war Harrys Freundin - na ja - Ex-Freundin, obwohl sie nie richtig verstanden hatte, warum Harry sich von ihr trennte. Gerade in schweren Zeiten wie diesen war es gut, jemanden zu haben, der einen auch ohne große Worte verstand. An den man sich anlehnen konnte, wenn man selbst einen schwachen Augenblick hatte. Doch es war nicht an ihr Harrys Entscheidung in Frage zu stellen.

Hermines Blick wanderte zu ihrem ganz persönlichen Felsen in der Brandung. Ron. "…es ging nur um eine neue Verwandlung, die mir McGonagall beibringen will. Sie meint, es würde uns vielleicht helfen…", beendete sie schließlich die für ihre Mitschüler bestimmte Lüge. Vereinzeltes abfälliges Stöhnen war zu hören. Hermine hielt Rons Blick fest, während um sie herum allmählich die Gespräche wieder aufgenommen wurden. Verzweifelt bemühte sie sich darum Ginnys Gestalt neben sich zu ignorieren, welche - eben noch von aufkeimender Hoffnung aufgerichtet - in sich zusammensank und plötzlich so entsetzlich klein wirkte.

Eine steile Falte erschien zwischen Rons Augen und Hermine wusste, dass er verstanden hatte. Mit der fadenscheinigen Ausrede, sie müsse noch lernen, entschuldigte sie sich, stieg einige Stufen der Treppe hinauf, welchen zu ihrem Schlafsaal führte. Sie war froh Ginnys Gegenwart entkommen zu sein. Hermine blieb stehen und wartete. Weiter hinauf konnte sie nicht mehr, der Alarm würde Rons Anwesenheit im Trakt der Mädchenschlafsäle verraten. Hermine legte den Kopf an die kalte Steinwand, atmete den erdigen Geruch des alten Steins ein und versuchte das Chaos in ihren Gedanken zu ordnen.

Harry war wieder da. Also war ihm - Merlin sei Dank - nichts ernsthaftes zugestoßen. Ihm nicht. Die Erinnerung an Remus' Tod kam zurück und erneut brannten Tränen in ihren Augen. Hermine konnte nur ahnen, welche Vorwürfe Harry sich machen würde. Ebenso, wie er es bei Sirius getan hatte. Bei Cedric Diggory. Bei Albus Dumbledore. Bei seinen Eltern. Und nun bei Remus. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte sie beinahe, dass gerade Harry nicht der sensible junge Mann sei, der er nun einmal war. Aber war das ein Wunder bei den Erwartungen, die die ganze Welt in ihn setzte?

Wie viel Leid konnte Harry noch ertragen?

Wie viel Leid würden sie alle noch ertragen müssen, bevor die Entscheidung fiel? Keiner von ihnen, besonders die älteren Jahrgänge verstanden, warum die Lehrer alles daran setzten den Schulalltag so normal wie möglich aufrecht zu erhalten, doch Hermine begann zu ahnen, dass sie wirklich dankbar für die trügerische Normalität sein sollte, die man ihnen in Hogwarts aufrecht erhielt. Harry jedoch… Harry kannte auch die andere Seite. Plötzlich wunderte Hermine sich nicht mehr darüber, dass Harry sie nicht sehen wollte.

Hermine atmete schwer ein und sehr langsam wieder aus. So sehr sie sich auch wünschte, Harry wäre weniger er selbst, wusste sie doch ganz genau, dass gerade sein Verantwortungsgefühl für andere ihn zu dem machte, was er nun einmal war. Die letzte Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt. Ihre letzte Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft. Auf ein Leben ohne Krieg und Wahn.

Eine warme Hand legte sich an ihre Wange und Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Ron trat näher, sein vertrauter Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase und ließ einen Teil ihrer Anspannung weichen. Wortlos wandte Hermine sich ihm zu und ließ sich in die Arme ziehen. Sekundenlang genoss sie seine vertraute Wärme, den Halt, welchen er ihr bot.

"Was ist passiert? Ist Harry…?" Ron stockte. Hermine schüttelte eilig den Kopf und Ron atmete hörbar aus.

"Er ist schon seit vier Tagen wieder hier", murmelte sie gegen seine Brust. Eine widerspenstige Masche seines rostroten Wollpullovers piekte in ihre Wange. Doch erst Rons überraschtes Geräusch ließ sie aufsehen. Ron sah sie verständnislos an. "Warum sagen sie uns nichts? Ist er verletzt? Können wir zu ihm?"

"Er will niemanden sehen", antwortete Hermine sanft und wartete auf Rons Reaktion, obgleich sie schon ahnte, wie diese ausfallen würde.

"Aber… uns wird er doch sehen wollen. Ich meine, dich und mich… Ginny vielleicht nicht."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, unterbrach damit abrupt Rons Redeschwall. Fassungslosigkeit zeichnete sich auf seinem vertrauten Gesicht ab. Derselbe Zweifel, der auch sie erfüllte.

"Harry will niemanden sehen, Ron. Auch uns nicht. Remus ist… er ist tot." Die Tränen schossen ihr so überraschend in die Augen, dass Hermine diesmal den Kampf verlor und der warmen Spur der Traurigkeit nachgab, als sie ihre Wangen flutete. Rons Blick wurde weich und er küsste sie.

So standen sie einen langen Augenblick, hielten einander schweigend im Arm und versuchten zu verstehen. Harry zu verstehen.

Schließlich durchbrach Ron die Stille, räusperte sich und der harte Zug um seine weichen Lippen spiegelten seine Entschlossenheit wider. "Komm um Mitternacht wieder herunter. Wir werden Harry besuchen. Mag sein, dass er uns nicht sehen will. Was soll's? Wir wollen ihn aber sehen! Ich bringe die Karte und den Tarnumhang mit."

Hermine lächelte zu Ron hinauf und küsste ihn erneut. Als sich ihre Lippen trennten, flüsterte sie leise: "Ich hatte gehofft, dass du so was sagen würdest. Bis nachher!"

Hermine stieg zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf, sich der Blicke, mit welchen Ron sie beobachtete, durchaus bewusst. Trotz Remus' Verlust, trotz dem Schmerz, welcher Harrys Verhalten in ihr Herz brannte, lächelte Hermine noch immer, als sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen ließ. Sie bezweifelte zwar, dass sie Schlaf finden würde, auch wenn sie ihn zweifellos gebrauchen könnte. Dennoch glitt sie rasch in eine Art Dämmerzustand zwischen Wachen und Schlafen hinüber und die Zeit beschleunigte ihre Arbeit.

Ron dagegen fand nicht eine Sekunde Ruhe. Hellwach lag er hinter halb geschlossenen Vorhängen in seinem Bett und lauschte den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen seiner Zimmergenossen. Ein weiteres Mal glitt sein Blick durch den schmalen Spalt der Vorhänge zu Harrys leerem Bett.

Harry war also wieder da.

Seit vier Tagen. Ron hatte in den vergangenen Stunden seit Hermines Offenbarung zu verstehen versucht. Hatte hin- und her überlegt, aus welchem Grund Harry sie nicht sehen wollte. Nicht einmal ihn und Hermine. Es traf Ron schmerzhaft und hart, dass sein bester Freund sich derart von ihm abwandte. Ohne ersichtlichen Grund, jedenfalls keinen, den er, Ron, momentan eingefallen wäre. Was aber nicht bedeutete, dass Harry sich nicht einen Grund für sein Eremitendasein zusammenreimte, so verquer er auch sein mochte.

Ron war nicht dumm, er wusste ebenso gut wie Hermine, dass Harry viel zu viel mit sich selbst ausmachte, dass er sie nicht in noch größere Gefahr bringen wollte, indem er sie an seinen Gedanken teilhaben ließ.

Nun, Ron dachte nicht daran, Harry mit dieser Einsiedelei durchkommen zu lassen. Hatten sie nicht schon genug Schwierigkeiten zusammen gemeistert? Hatten er und Hermine, aber auch alle anderen Gryffindors, ihm nicht immer beiseite gestanden, wenn es ernst wurde? Hermines Worte kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn und Ron schloss die Augen.

Natürlich.

Remus war tot.

Daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. Der Letzte von James Potters Freunden war bei dem Versuch gestorben, Harry in seinem aussichtslos erscheinenden Kampf zu helfen. Zweifellos gab Harry sich die Schuld an Remus' Tod. Ron sah es als seine Aufgabe als Freund, Harry von diesem hirnrissigen Schuldtripp abzubringen. Er wäre ja schließlich nicht das erste Mal.

Ron war dankbar, dass die Untätigkeit ihr Ende fand, als er kurz vor Mitternacht so leise wie möglich aus seinem Bett kroch. Er nahm den Tarnumhang und die Karte der Rumtreiber an sich, welche er schon vor Stunden aus Harrys Truhe geangelt und unter seinem Kopfkissen versteckt hatte. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick auf die schlafenden Gesichter von Seamus, Dean und Neville, warf er sich den Tarnumhang über die Schultern und schlich hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Eine sichtlich nervöse Hermine erwartete ihn bereits, sprang aus ihrem Sessel auf, sobald er sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf zog. Angespannt blickten sie einander in die Augen, doch die Entscheidung war längst gefallen. Sie würden zu Harry gehen, ob es diesem nun passte oder nicht. Beide wussten, dass wohl Letzteres der Fall sein würde.

_on top of broken trust _

Harry schlief nicht. Er glaubte nicht mehr geschlafen zu haben seit… seit jenem Tag. Sein Kopf fühlte sich dumpf an, seine Gedanken flossen nur träge und er hatte Kopfschmerzen, der Tribut, den er dem Schlafmangel zollte.

Er bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie eine der beiden Flügeltüren zum Krankensaal sich öffnete und überlegte flüchtig, ob es schon wieder an der Zeit für einen Verbandswechsel sei. Doch statt der erwarteten Madam Pomfrey kam niemand. Harry wandte seinen Blick nun endgültig zur Tür.

Niemand.

"Verschwindet!", sagte er in den leeren Saal und die Kälte in seiner Stimme erschrak den letzten Rest seines alten Ichs bis ins Mark.

Wie Harry erwartet hatte, erschien zuerst Hermine unter dem fließenden Stoff des Umhanges und dann Ron. Seine roten Haare waren durcheinander.

"Hallo, Harry", sagte Hermine diplomatisch, trat näher an das Krankenbett heran und wollte nach Harrys Hand greifen, die schmal auf der weißen Bettdecke ruhte.

Mit einer eckigen Bewegung zog Harry seine Hand fort, funkelte seine Freunde wütend an: "Ich sagte: Verschwindet!"

"Aber Harry…", begann Hermine erneut, einen verständnislosen Ausdruck in der Stimme. Rons anfangs besorgter Blick ging zuerst in Fassungslosigkeit, dann zu echtem Ärger über.

"Nichts, aber Harry. Raus! Alle beide!", blaffte Harry seine völlig schockierten Besucher an. Sein Gesicht war zu einer kalten Maske der Wut verzerrt. Dies war der Punkt, an welchem Ron endgültig den Kampf gegen sein schäumendes Temperament verlor. Es war eine Sache, wenn sie auftauchten, obwohl McGonagall klar gesagt hatte, dass Harry niemanden sehen wollte. Das gab Harry aber noch lange nicht das Recht, so mit ihnen zu reden.

"Was zum Henker ist los mit dir?", brachte Ron ähnlich kalt heraus, seine Hände ballten sich unter dem Tarnumhang zu Fäusten.

"Gar nichts. Ich will allein sein. ALLEIN!"

"Komm schon, Harry. Wir sind deine Freunde, das weißt du doch und…", Hermine zuckte jäh zusammen, als Harry sich unvermittelt im Bett aufrichtete und "RAUS!" brüllte. Es war nur ein einzelnes Wort und weder Ron noch Hermine hätten je gedacht, dass es mit soviel Abscheu und Hass beladen werden könnte.

Ron begriff zuerst, was Hermine sich noch weigerte zu verstehen und ein Teil seiner Wut sank so schnell in sich zusammen wie sie gekommen war. Hermine dagegen stand wie versteinert einen Moment einfach nur da und starrte Harry an. Ein leises Zittern rieselte durch ihren Körper.

"Gehen wir", sagte Ron überraschend sanft und griff nach ihrem Arm. Hermine wollte sich wehren, doch Rons Worte ließen ihren aufkeimenden Widerstand augenblicklich in sich zusammensinken. "Harry ist mit Remus gestorben."

Hermine ließ sich sichtlich widerwillig mitziehen, den Blick auch beim Hinausgehen auf Harrys blasses Gesicht gerichtet. Nie hatte sie ihn so wütend gesehen, so kalt, so emotionslos. Ein Fremder mit dem vertrauten Gesicht ihres Freundes. Rons Finger an ihrem Handgelenk fühlten sich plötzlich fiebrig an, doch Hermine hatte nicht die Kraft sich zu wehren. Die Flügeltür des Krankensaals fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss und mit ihr schwang eine Frage in Hermines Geist.

Was ist mit Harry passiert?

Es war, als würde der sanfte Lufthauch der zufallenden Tür Harry zurück in die Kissen pressen und er hatte nicht den Willen sich entgegenzusetzen. Das steife Leinen des Kopfkissens knirschte unter ihm, als er zurücksank.

Harry legte einen Arm über seine Augen, ignorierte den schmerzhaften Druck seiner Brille auf der Nasenwurzel und versuchte energisch das Brennen hinter seinen Lidern zu ignorieren. Waren das Tränen? Nein, denn was nützte es ihm noch zu weinen? Hatte er nicht schon genug Tränen vergossen? Tränen der Angst, der Wut, der Trauer? Und was hatten seine Tränen bewirkt?

Nichts.

Überhaupt nichts. Das Brennen ließ nach und der Moment der Schwäche verging. Harry drehte sich etwas mühsam auf die Seite, bemüht, die Verbände um seinen Rumpf nicht zu berühren.

Er war erschöpft.

So unendlich müde.

Er schlief nicht.

Die Nacht war lang und grausam, geprägt von seichtem Dahindämmern am Rande seines Bewusstseins. Verblassende Traumbilder ließen ihn immer wieder aufschrecken. Die Erinnerung war ein grausames Getier, welches auf Harrys Brust hockte, ihm die Luft zum Atmen stahl, ihm die Ruhe des Schlafes raubte. Und dessen Durst nach Qual war noch lange nicht gestillt.

Dennoch ging auch diese Nacht vorüber und am nächsten Morgen konnte Harry nach einem letzten Verbandswechsel die Krankenstation verlassen.

Fast widerwillig machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Er ignorierte das erfreute Geschwätz der fetten Dame, die ihn überschwänglich begrüßte.

Ebenso ignorierte er die erst überraschten, dann fassungslosen Blicke seiner Hauskameraden, als er wortlos durch den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal emporstieg und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.

Dean und Seamus hockten auf Deans Bett, zwischen einem unordentlichen Berg aus Schokofroschkarten. Sobald sie ihn erkannten, sprangen sie zeitgleich auf, begrüßten ihn mit freudigem Geplapper.

Harry wich ihnen aus, als sie ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfen wollten. Er sah sie nicht einmal an, zog nur schweigend seine Truhe unter dem Bett hervor, holte frische Sachen heraus und zwang seine Beine ihn in das angrenzende Badezimmer zu tragen. Die verblüfften Blicke seiner beiden Zimmerkameraden folgten ihm, bis auch diese Tür hinter ihm zuschlug.

Harry legte seine Sachen auf einem der niedrigen Holzschränkchen ab, in welchem die Badetücher verstaut waren. Er ging zu den Waschbecken, betrachtete sein blasses Gesicht in dem Spiegel darüber. Er sah aus wie immer. Zu blass, zu dünn, die dunklen Haare ein unfrisierbarer Haufen Schwarz. Seine Brille war ihm auf dm Nasenrücken nach unten gerutschte. Er schob sie wieder hinauf. Wie konnte es sein, dass er noch immer so beschissen normal aussah? Wie konnte er noch immer wie der alte Harry aussehen, wenn er nur noch eine leere Hülle war? Wie konnte er sich noch selbst erkennen, wenn seine Seele in jener Nacht doch aus seinem erbärmlichen Sein herausgerissen worden war?

Er hörte die gedämpften Stimmen von Dean und Seamus, durch die Tür. Irgendwann kam eine Dritte hinzu. Wahrscheinlich Ron oder Neville.

Es war Harry egal.

Matt schälte er sich aus seinen zerknitterten Sachen, trat unter einen der alternden Duschköpfe und drehte das Wasser auf. Winzige Nadeln stachen in seine Haut, als das kalte Wasser ihn traf.

Harry wusch sich ohne Eile, ignorierte die Gänsehaut, welche seinen ganzen Körper bedeckte. Erst als er nach Minuten so stark zitterte, dass ihm die Seife aus der tauben Hand glitt, drehte er das Wasser ab. Nachlässig trocknete er sich, schlüpfte in frische Sachen und ging zurück durch seinen Schlafsaal. Vereinzelte Tropfen eisigen Wassers perlten aus seinen Haaren, nässten seinen Nacken und begannen ihren kriechenden Abstieg über seinen Rücken. Harry ging. Einen qualvollen Schritt nach dem anderen durchquerte er den Gemeinschaftsraum, stieg die Treppen hinab und betrat die große Halle.

Zurück ließ er seine schmutzige Wäsche auf dem Fußboden im Badezimmer. Mit einem leisen 'Pfock' rutschte die Seife von ihrer Ablage und schlitterte über die blank polierten Steine. Erst auf dem angelaufenen Gitter des Ablaufes kam sie zur Ruhe und bildete mit dem restlichen Wasser allmählich eine unansehnliche schmierige Pfütze auf dem feuchten Boden. Ohne es zu wissen, ließ Harry ein weiteres Stück von sich selbst zurück. Ein weiteres Stück seiner Seele, welche gestorben war, als er in Remus' blicklose Augen starren musste.

Harry betrat die große Halle. Er war zu spät. Alle anderen Schüler saßen schon über den Resten ihres Frühstücks und hoben die Köpfe, als er eintrat. Das vielstimmige Gemurmel verstummte augenblicklich, sobald sie ihn erkannten. Er hatte es immer als unangenehm empfunden so angestarrt zu werden. Er hatte es gehasst. Heute interessierte es ihn nicht. Nicht mehr.

Harry sah niemanden an, ging nur schweigend zu seinem Platz neben Ron, setzte sich und griff nach dem Haferbrei. Er tat sich zwei Löffel auf und begann zu essen ohne etwas zu schmecken. Noch immer herrschte Schweigen in der riesigen Halle, fast, als warteten alle mit angehaltenem Atem auf irgendetwas. Vielleicht ein Wort von ihm. Vielleicht würde sogar schon ein Nicken reichen.

Doch Harry enttäuschte sie.

Stoisch löffelte er seinen Haferbrei, trank ab und an einen Schluck Kürbissaft und schwieg. Er sah niemanden an und wollte von niemandem gesehen werden.

Prof. McGonagall fand schließlich als erste die Sprache wieder, klatschte energisch in die Hände und erinnerte Harrys Mitschüler herrisch daran, dass der Unterricht in wenigen Minuten beginnen würde. Artig erhoben sich die meisten, sammelten ihre Umhänge und Taschen ein und eilten dienstbeflissen davon. Harry sah ihnen mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen nach, beobachtete, wie sich zuletzt sogar Malfoy, gefolgt von seinen beiden Leibwächtern, der Meute anschloss. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich, hielten einander für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlages fest, wie sie es immer getan hatten.

Dann sah Harry weg.

Es interessierte ihn nicht mehr, was Malfoy tat. Es interessierte ihn nicht mehr, was all diese plappernden Schafe um ihn herum taten. Sie hatten keine Ahnung. Trotz der Gleichgültigkeit, welche sich allmählich durch seine Seele fraß, empfand er fast so etwas wie Ärger darüber, dass all die Anderen nur am Rande mitbekamen welcher Kampf in der Zaubererwelt außerhalb von Hogwarts tobte. Die Lehrer ließen nicht zu, dass allzu viele schlechte Nachrichten nach innen drangen und so wie es aussah, war es sogar den Eltern ganz recht so, denn keiner seiner Mitschüler hatte auch nur annähernd eine Ahnung davon, was Harry getan hatte. Was er noch tun würde!

Er konnte sich ein genervtes Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, als er bemerkte, dass Ron und auch Hermine noch immer bei ihm saßen. Warum begriffen sie es nicht endlich? Ihren netten kleinen Harry-Potter-Freund gab es nicht mehr!

"Seid ihr taub? Der Unterricht fängt an, also huschhusch! Ihr wollt doch keine Punkte für Gryffindor verlieren, nicht wahr, Hermine?" Harrys Stimme war nicht sonderlich ablehnend, trotzdem kniff Ron die Lippen zusammen und Hermine wich unwillkürlich zurück. Das Lächeln, welches an Harrys Mundwinkeln zupfte, hätte bösartiger nicht sein können.

"Harry, was ist denn nur mit dir?", fragte Hermine verwirrt, einen Hauch von Entsetzen in der Stimme. Dasselbe Entsetzen, welches Harry in ihren Augen lesen konnte. Sie wusste es. Hermine wusste, dass sie ihren Harry nicht mehr zurückbekommen würde, auch wenn sie sich zweifellos mit Klauen und Krallen dagegen zur Wehr setzte, sich diese Erkenntnis eingestehen zu müssen.

"Nichts, was soll schon sein? Alles bestens", log Harry kalt, bleckte die Zähne zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln und widmete sich erneut seinem Haferbrei. Er konnte Hermines Blick fast körperlich spüren.

"Mr. Potter", erklang die feste Stimme von Prof. McGonagall hinter ihm.

"Was?", schnappte Harry und schob seinen halbvollen Teller weg. Er hatte kaum einen Bissen hinunter bekommen, doch selbst das war ihm egal, er verspürte keinen Hunger mehr.

Seine Hauslehrerin atmete hörbar aus, bevor sie Ron und Hermine zum Unterricht schickte. Hermine wollte protestieren, doch Ron zog sie mit sich. Er würdigte Harry keines Blickes, dennoch wusste Harry, dass unverhohlener Zorn in Rons sonst so sanften blauen Augen zu lesen war. Harry stellte fest, dass da nichts mehr in seinem Inneren war, was auf die Wut seines Freundes reagierte. Lediglich der Widerhall eines leisen Bedauerns regte sich in seinem Herzen, doch er verging so schnell wie er gekommen war.

"Mr. Potter", riss Prof. McGonagall ihn aus seinen Gedanken, mit befehlsgewohnten Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Harry tat ihr den Gefallen, hob den Blick und sah sie an.

Wie immer, wenn sie besonders ärgerlich war, hatte Minerva die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst und betrachtete ihren Schüler vor sich mit einem tadelnden Blick über den Rand ihrer Brillengläser hinweg. Doch als der Junge sie ansah, verpuffte ihr Ärger restlos und sie musste um ihre Contenance kämpfen. Da war etwas in den Augen von Harry Potter, etwas Namenloses, etwas Schreckliches, was einen Teil von Minervas Seele zu Eis erstarren ließ. Schwarze Leere schien direkt aus Harry Potters sonst so ausdrucksstarken Augen nach ihr zu greifen, es rief nach ihr, verlangte nach ihr, geiferte nach ihr. Minerva zuckte beim Klang von Harrys Stimme zusammen.

"Prof. McGonagall", sagte Harry mit falscher Freundlichkeit, brachte sogar den Ansatz eines Lächelns zustande, bevor sein Gesicht erneut zu einer starren Maske gefror. "Nett, sie zu sehen, wo ihre Zeit doch schon fast abgelaufen ist. Also, ich an ihrer Stelle wäre ja nicht hier um zu unterrichten. Ich würde noch mal die Sau rauslassen, bevor ich abkratze."

Nach diesen Worten stand Harry auf und verließ ohne besondere Eile die große Halle. Er ignorierte seine geschockte Lehrerin, welche wie erstarrt schien und ihm mit aschfahlem Gesicht nachschaute, bis die Türen der Halle sich hinter ihm schlossen.

Minerva starrte die zuschlagenden Türen an und fünf kleine Worte hallten durch ihre Gedanken. "Er kann es nicht wissen! Er kann es nicht wissen! Er kann es nicht wissen!"

Wenn sie doch nur selbst daran hätte glauben können.

"Er kann es nicht wissen", hauchte sie in die leere Halle.

Die hohen Wände warfen ihr Flüstern hundertfach zurück.

"Er kann es nicht wissen!"

_Tbc…_

_Coming up next: 2 - Minerva_


	3. Chapter 2 Minerva

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben, _

_da bin ich wieder mit einem frischen, deprimierenden Kapitel im Gepäck, genau das Richtige um ins Wochenende zu starten, oder? *fies grins*_

_Mein Dank geht an: **Leni4888 und Zissy – wie geht's euch? Bin ja ganz begeistert, dass ihr euch noch an mich erinnert *gg*.**_

_Ebenso an meine beiden Betas **Little Whisper** und **Silvereyes** – Thanx!_

_So, nun aber viel Spaß (so weit man bei diesem Drama Spaß haben kann *g*) mit dem heutigen Chap und bis nächste Woche. _

_Eure Cassie_

_2 - Minerva_

_the lessons that you taught me_

_I learned were never true_

Harry ging zum Unterricht. Ohne Bücher. Ohne Pergament oder Feder. Ohne auch nur irgendetwas von dem Unterrichtsstoff mitzubekommen, saß er einfach nur da und starrte auf seine Hände, bis er jede noch so winzige Linie, jede Pore, jedes Haar und jede Narbe kannte.

Man ließ ihn in Ruhe. Sowohl seine Mitschüler, als auch die Lehrer. Ron und Hermine hielten sich ebenso auf Abstand. Harry wusste warum, zweifellos dachte Hermine, dass wenn er sich erst einmal beruhigt hatte... doch das würde Harry nicht. Das würde er nie mehr.

So ging der Vormittag vorüber, dann das Mittagessen. Harry bemerkte am Rande, dass McGonagall nicht an ihrem Platz saß und ein freudloses Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet seine steife Hauslehrerin auf ihn hören würde? Er erging sich in makaberen Vorstellungen darüber, wie McGonagall wohl ihre letzten Stunden verbringen würde. Bis der letzte Rest seines selbst vor den widerwärtigen Gedanken erschrak und Harry zurück in die düstere Realität brachten.

Den Nachmittagsunterricht und die Hausaufgabenzeit unter Snapes Argusaugen schwänzte Harry, verbrachte Stunde um Stunde am Rande des verbotenen Waldes, starrte in das wirre Dickicht des Unterholzes, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen.

_now I find myself in question_

Es war nicht so, dass ihn niemand bemerkt hätte. Eher im Gegenteil. Die Lehrer warfen in immer kürzer werdenden Abständen besorgte Blicke aus den Fenstern, schauten einander in wissender Resignation an und ließen ihn gewähren. McGonagalls Worte hallten schmerzhaft in ihren Köpfen. 'Er weiß es. Großer Merlin, er weiß es!'

Selbstverständlich konnten nun auch die Schüler nicht mehr ignorieren, dass Harry offenbar endgültige Narrenfreiheit genoss. Denn auch die Schüler sahen ihn. Wenn sie ihre Klassenräume verließen, wenn sie sich zur Nachmittagspause im Hof versammelten, wenn sie zurück in ihre Klassenräume gingen. Flüsternd fragten sie sich, warum keiner der Lehrer, selbst Snape nicht, Harry zur Ordnung rief. Doch sie sprachen ihn nicht an. Niemand von ihnen. Selbst der Eine, der nie Rücksicht auf Harrys Gefühle genommen hatte, nicht. Auch Draco Malfoy schwieg und das schürte die Angst der Anderen.

_they point the finger at me again_

Erstaunlich schnell wurden erste Gerüchte laut, Harry habe etwas Furchtbares getan. Denn es musste furchtbar sein, wenn selbst Malfoy und sogar Snape sich von Harry fern hielten. Spekulationen über Remus' Tod machten flüsternd die Runde, mit jeder neuen Erzählung grauenvoller und blutrünstiger als zuvor.

Beim Abendessen wucherten die ersten Vermutungen über Harrys Schuld. Man überlegte, ob Harry seinen ehemaligen Lehrer, seinen Freund umgebracht hätte, kam zu dem Entschluss, dass es ihm zuzutrauen sei und begann sich zu fragen, ob Dumbledore wirklich durch die Hand eines Todessers gestorben sei. Die Abwesenheit von Prof. McGonagall heizte die Stimmung an und nährte die aufkeimende Angst. Es gab nichts mehr, was Harry dagegen hätte tun können.

Doch es gab auch nichts mehr, was er dagegen hätte tun wollen. Vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht war das ja genau der Weg den es brauchte um diesen verblendeten Schäfchen ein Stück der grausamen Wahrheit näher zu bringen. Allerdings war es ein sehr kleines vielleicht. Harry war nicht dumm. Er wusste, dass die Lehrer alles daran setzen würden die Wahrheit geheim zu halten. Und nicht zum ersten Mal seit Remus' Tod wünschte Harry sich, ebenso unwissend zu sein wie sie.

_guilty by association _

Ron und Hermine hörten das Geflüster. Gern hätten sie sich für Harry in den Kampf gegen die Gerüchte geworfen. Genauso, wie sie es immer getan hatten. Doch auch sie schwiegen, denn ob sie wollten oder nicht, war der Harry, den sie kannten und von dem sie wussten, dass er niemals etwas Unrechtes tun würde, dieser Harry war von seiner letzten Suche nach einem Horkrux nicht zurückgekommen.

Also schwiegen sie und beschlossen schweren Herzens zu warten. Zu warten auf ihren Harry. Nicht den fremden Jungen, der irgendwann abends wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchte, sich wortlos einen Apfel aus einer der Obstschalen nahm, nur um ihn nach einem ersten Bissen mit angeekeltem Gesicht fortzuwerfen. Ihr Harry war es nicht, der die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hinaufstieg, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Harry bemerkte sehr wohl, was um ihn herum passierte. Es war noch nicht einmal so, dass er nicht gerne etwas dagegen unternommen hätte. Doch er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft dazu. Rons und Hermines verwirrte Blicke bestätigten ihn darin, dass es sowieso zwecklos wäre, etwas erklären zu wollen. So ging er stumm ins Bett.

_you point the finger at me again_

Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe, seinen Pyjama anzuziehen, sondern warf sich auf sein Bett und starrte den dunklen Stoff der Vorhänge an, bis er irgendwann einschlief. Trotz seines knurrenden Magens, trotz der um Hilfe schreienden Stimme in seinem Herzen.

Er erwachte Stunden später, alle Sinne auf Alarmbereitschaft, den Zauberstab in der Hand und mit wild rasendem Puls. Angespannt lauschte er in den dunklen Schlafsaal, doch außer den leisen Geräuschen, die seine Zimmerkameraden im Schlaf machten, war da nichts. Kein Zauber, der auf ihn zuraste, kein Zauberstab, der auf sein Herz gerichtet war, keine Schlange, die sich um seinen Hals wand.

Nur langsam entließ Harry den Atem aus seinen Lungen, sich kaum bewusst darüber, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. Er starrte einen Moment befremdet auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand, seine Hände zitterten und er ließ den Stab fallen, rieb sich ein paar Mal hektisch durch das Gesicht, als wolle er sich selbst daran erinnern, dass er noch am Leben war. Noch immer.

An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. So stand Harry auf, rief mit einem beinahe lautlos gemurmelten 'Accio!' seinen Tarnumhang und die Karte der Rumtreiber herbei. Ron hatte sie trotz ihres zerstörten Verhältnisses sorgsam wieder in Harrys Truhe verstaut. Ärgerlich ignorierte Harry diesen Beweis von Rons Treue und sein verkniffenes Gesicht verschwand unter dem fließenden Stoff des Tarnumhanges.

Er ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ignorierte die erstaunten Blicke zweier Hauselfen, die offenbar gerade dabei waren, die Gryffindor-Räumlichkeiten wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen und kletterte durch das Porträtloch nach draußen.

Kaum hatte er die behagliche Wärme seines Gemeinschaftsraumes hinter sich gelassen, drängten die kalten Steinwände des Schlosses von allen Seiten auf ihn ein. Rechts, links, über ihm und unter ihm, überall war dieser Jahrtausende alte Stein, der getränkt von Erinnerungen, Blut und Schweiß zu ihm sprach. Harry bekam keine Luft mehr. Nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf die Karte in seinen Händen lief er einfach los. Zuerst nur langsam, schließlich so schnell, dass seine Lungen brannten und seine Oberschenkel schmerzten. Doch die Stimmen der Steine wurden immer lauter, verhöhnten ihn und wollten ihn gleichzeitig festhalten. Er würde zu Stein werden! War es das, was mit ihm geschah? Wenn sein inneres Feuer erlosch, würde er dann ebenso werden wie die Wände um ihn herum? Kalt, rau und grausam? Harry lief schneller.

Bevor er den willentlichen Entschluss fassen konnte aus dem Schloss zu fliehen, rankten sich plötzlich die Treppen zum Astronomieturm vor ihm in die Höhe. Ohne zu zögern rannte er hinauf. Je näher er dem Turm kam, desto drängender wurde sein Gefühl der Atemnot. Er lief schneller, stürmte die gewundenen Treppen hinauf und zuletzt den langen Flur entlang, der ihn zur Plattform des Turmes führen würde. 'Raus hier! Nur raus hier!', diese Worte waren das Einzige, was noch Platz in seinem Kopf fand.

_I wanna run away_

Aus vollem Lauf schlug Harry die Tür zur Plattform auf, kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass ein Windstoß den Tarnumhang öffnete und ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf fegte. Er rannte durch die Reihe der Teleskope ihres Astronomieunterrichtes hindurch zum äußersten Rand der steinernen Brüstung, lehnte sich mit dem gesamten Oberkörper auf den kalten Stein, rang keuchend nach Atem. Kühle Nachtluft erfüllte seine Lungen, trieb ihm gepaart mit einer unerwarteten Welle der Verzweiflung die Tränen in die Augen. Wütend riss er sich den Tarnumhang von den Schultern, schleuderte ihn mit einem kaum unterdrückten Schrei purer Verzweiflung von sich, bevor der Schmerz in seinem Herzen ihn krümmte. So stand Harry eine ganze Weile, den Kopf auf die Unterarme gestützt, zitternd, bis die Stimmen der Steine versiegten und sein keuchendes Atmen in leises Schluchzen überging. Zurück blieb ein nagendes Gefühl der Leere. Er war ausgebrannt. Nicht viel mehr als eine körperliche Hülle, die nur durch die Erinnerung an ihr früheres Sein am Leben gehalten wurde.

"Springst du heute noch, Potter?"

Harry fuhr bei dem unerwarteten Klang dieser teilnahmslosen Stimme zusammen. Mit reflexartig gezogenem Zauberstab wirbelte er herum, sein von letzten Tränen verschleierter Blick brauchte einige Sekunden, um die Gestalt in der Dunkelheit auszumachen.

"Also, was ist? Entweder du springst, oder du verschwindest." Malfoys Stimme war kalt wie immer, dennoch fehlte ihr die gewisse Gehässigkeit. Er klang müde.

Harry trat näher zu der Stelle, an welcher er Malfoy vermutete. Irritiert betrachtete er den Slytherin einen Augenblick, wie er mit angezogenen Beinen, die Arme auf seine Knie gestützt vom Boden zu ihm aufsah.

"Was tust du da?" Die Worte kamen unüberlegt über seine Lippen.

Malfoy seufzte und selbst dieses nichts sagende Geräusch klang erschöpft. "Wonach sieht es aus? Ich sitze hier und will allein sein, also verpiss dich endlich!"

Harry ließ den Zauberstab sinken, behielt ihn aber aus alter Gewohnheit in der Hand. Der Wind frischte auf und brachte den Geruch herannahenden Regens mit sich. "Es wird regnen", sagte Harry leise, mehr zu sich selbst, als an Malfoy gerichtet.

Malfoy pustete sich eine imaginäre Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und schaffte es selbst von seiner Position aus, Harry abfällig anzuschauen. "Was soll das werden? Ein nächtliches Pläuschchen unter freiem Himmel? Kein Interesse, Potter, geh und rette irgendwen!"

Ein freudloses Lachen glitt über Harrys Gesicht angesichts der Ironie der Situation. "Richtig", antwortete Harry, "…hat ja in letzter Zeit immer so super funktioniert." Er steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück und wandte sich ab. Er trat zurück an die Brüstung und starrte in den wolkenlosen Nachthimmel. Die Stimme des Windes war um einiges erträglicher als das düstere Flüstern der Steine. Harry schloss die Augen.

"Fängst du jetzt wieder an zu heulen, großer Held?"

Ein weiteres Mal zuckten Harrys Mundwinkel, als erinnerten sie sich zwar daran, was man tun musste um zu lächeln, waren aber nicht mehr stark genug, ihre Bewegung zu Ende zu führen. Harry atmete ein letztes Mal die kühle Nachtluft ein, seine Panik war fort und der Wind hatte die Erinnerung an das Flüstern der Steine vertrieben. Harry klaubte seinen Tarnumhang auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. Malfoy hielt ihn nicht davon ab. Mit der Hand auf dem Türknauf blieb Harry stehen, betrachtete das alte Holz der Tür ohne es wirklich zu sehen, denn in der Dunkelheit war es nichts mehr als eine schwarze Wand.

"Held", sagte er leise, als überlege er, welche Bedeutung dieses Wort irgendwann einmal für ihn gehabt hatte. "Normalerweise sterben die Freunde des Helden aber nicht vor seinen Augen, oder?"

Harry erwartete keine Erwiderung, zog die Tür auf und verließ die Plattform. Vielleicht würde er doch noch schlafen können.

_never say good-bye_

Die kommenden Tage vergingen in stiller Agonie, welche Harry zwar nichts von dem zurückbrachte, was er verloren hatte, doch bescherten sie ihm etwas Ruhe. Prof. McGonagall versuchte irgendwann noch einmal mit ihm zu reden: Harry fragte sie, ob sie schon bereit wäre für ihre letzte große Reise. Die Professorin warf ihm nur einen bedauernden Blick über die Ränder ihrer Brille zu, antwortete leise, aber mit einem deutlichen Zittern in der Stimme: "Soweit ist es noch nicht." Sie ließ ihn fortan in Ruhe.

Alle ließen ihn in Ruhe.

Selbst Snape schien jegliche Freude daran verloren zu haben, ihn im Zaubertränkeunterricht vorzuführen. Und Harry reagierte nicht mehr auf die Gemeinheiten, welche Pansy Parkinson oder Blaise Zabini laut genug flüsterten, damit auch jeder im Klassenzimmer sie mitbekam, die Slytherins waren wohl die Einzigen, deren Verhalten sich nicht wirklich geändert hatte. Einzig Draco Malfoy war ebenso verstummt wie die Hoffnung in Harrys Seele. Harry saß nur apathisch da, starrte eine der Steinwände an und fragte sich, wann der Orden ihn wohl zum nächsten Horkrux schicken würde. Ob sie insgeheim schon wussten, wo alle Horkruxe zu finden waren? Es hätte Harry nicht überrascht. Nein, eigentlich wusste er, dass der Orden schon alles geplant hatte. Vom ersten bis zum letzten Horkrux wussten sie Bescheid. Harry verstand nicht, warum sie Zeit verschwendeten und ihn nicht sofort zum nächsten Horkrux schickten. Allerdings wollte er sich darüber auch keine Gedanken machen, denn je schneller er die Horkruxe erledigte, desto schneller… Harry schüttelte sich und zwang seine Gedanken mit reiner Willensanstrengung in die alltägliche Schulroutine zurück. Nur nicht nachdenken! Nicht zuviel nachdenken!

Nach einer Woche war Harry nicht mehr der Einzige, den seine Mitschüler anstarrten, denn Draco Malfoy schwieg noch immer.

_I wanna know the truth _

Nach McGonagall und Snape gaben auch die anderen Lehrer schnell ihre ohnehin nur vereinzelten Versuche auf, zu ihm durchdringen zu wollen. Ron und Hermine brauchten lange um zu begreifen, dass ihr Harry tatsächlich nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben wollte. Harry sah den Schmerz in ihren Augen und vermied es fortan so gut es ging seinen ehemaligen Freunden zufällig zu begegnen.

Harry war allein. Und es war ihm nur Recht.

Er wollte mit niemandem reden. Der Hauch der Erkenntnis hatte seine Worte verstummen lassen. Er wollte keine Bestätigung. Doch genauso wenig wollte er weitere Lügen. Also schwieg er in der Hoffnung, seine Fragen nie stellen zu müssen und keine Antworten zu erhalten, die er tief in seinem Herzen bereits kannte.

Einzig Ginny gab nicht auf. Immer wieder kam sie auf ihn zu, selbst als Hermine und Ron ihn nicht eines Blickes mehr würdigten, versuchte sie noch zu verstehen, was ihren Freund so verändert hatte. Doch auch sie hielt Harry weiter auf Abstand. Er wusste, sie verstand nicht, was mit ihm geschah und er wusste, dass sie das auch überhaupt nicht konnte. Er begriff ihre Verwirrung, ihre Wut und ihre Verzweiflung, doch er unternahm nichts dagegen. Und das würde er auch in Zukunft nicht tun.

_instead of wondering why_

Die Beerdigung von Remus fand erst nach dem letzten Vollmond statt um sicherzugehen, dass auch der Werwolf in ihm nicht überlebt hatte. Es war nur ein kleiner Kreis, der seiner Beisetzung beiwohnte. Die Ordensmitglieder und einige Mitglieder der DA waren dabei, als sein Leichnam unter der peitschenden Weide beigesetzt wurde. Harry hätte sich keinen passenderen Ort vorstellen können. Einige der Anwesenden weinten. Einige wirkten, als könnten sie nur mit Mühe die Tränen zurückhalten. Harry stand einfach stumm da. Die Hände ineinander verschlungen und den Kopf gesenkt. Er weinte nicht. Seine Tränen waren versiegt, als er den Sinn in Remus' letzten Worten zu begreifen begann. Ein Teil seiner Seele war verdörrt, als er begann zu ahnen, was man ihm bisher so sorgfältig verschwiegen hatte und so war es nicht nur Remus' Leichnam, über dem sich die Erde unter McGonagalls Zauber langsam schloss, sondern auch ein Teil von Harry Potters Seele.

Prof. McGonagall hielt eine kurze Andacht, diese schicksalhafte Ironie ließ Harry doch noch das verzerrte Abbild eines Lächelns hervorbringen. Die Trauernden starrten ihn verwirrt an und allmählich begann sich in ihnen ein neues Gefühl zu regen, noch zu weit entfernt, um es benennen zu können. Doch die Aussaat hatte zweifellos begonnen.

Harry hörte McGonagalls Worte, obgleich er verzweifelt darum bemüht war, seinen Geist leer zu halten. Fragen bedeuteten Antworten. Und er wollte keine Antworten. Nicht mehr.

_I wanna know the answers_

Während die Ordensmitglieder nach und nach an Remus' Grab traten, flossen Harrys Gedanken zurück. Zurück zu jenem Tag, der all seine Illusionen brutal zerschmettert hatte. Der Tag von Remus' Tod.

Man hatte Harry schon früh aus dem Gryffindorturm geholt, mit der freudigen Nachricht, einer der Horkruxe sei gefunden worden. Harrys Freude damals war echt. Endlich bekam er die Chance, einen weiteren Teil von Voldemorts Seele zu zerschmettern. Nur einen Teil von Voldemorts Seele, doch er würde Harry seinem eigentlichen Ziel ein Stück näher bringen.

Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie nervös Remus an jenem Tag gewesen war. Er würde Harry als Einziger begleiten, während der Rest des Ordens ihnen den Rücken freihalten sollte, falls unvorhergesehen doch noch Todesser auftauchten. Remus' Verabschiedung von einer versteinerten Tonks war merkwürdig emotional, doch Harry dachte sich nicht wirklich etwas dabei. Zu sehr war er schon mit seiner kommenden Aufgabe beschäftigt. Würde er es schaffen den Horkrux zu vernichten? Würde Voldemort etwas davon bemerken? Würde er sie eventuell sogar angreifen? Tonks winkte nicht, als sie gingen.

Sie fanden den Horkrux in Rekordzeit. Harry hatte schon die Hand nach dem Becher ausgestreckt, als Remus ihn brutal zurückriss. Verständnislos musste Harry mit ansehen, wie Remus selbst eilig nach dem Kelch griff. In dem Augenblick, als seine Finger das kalte Silber berührten, schossen Schlangen aus dem Boden, gruben ihre Zähne in Remus' Beine, seine Arme, seine Hände. Remus schrie nicht und er wich nicht zurück. Er umschloss den Becher mit festem Griff, reichte ihn einem erstarrten Harry und sank stumm auf die Knie. Es war das Wissen, die Akzeptanz in Remus' braunen Augen, die Harry mehr entsetzte als zusehen zu müssen, wie alle Farbe aus Remus' Gesicht wich und das Strahlen in seinem Blick erlosch.

Die Erinnerung an Remus' letzte Worte wollte sich in sein Bewusstsein drängen. Harry brauchte all seine Kraft, um die Erinnerung dort zu halten, wo sie sein sollte. Im Vergessen. Zumindest solange bis er seine letzte Aufgabe erfüllt hatte… was dann… Er schüttelte sich und zwang seine Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart.

_no more lies_

Harry war froh, als die Zeremonie ihr Ende fand. Sie kehrten ins Schloss zurück. Eine kurze Prozession der Trauer. Hermine und Ron warfen ihm verletzte Blicke zu, als er an ihnen vorüberging. Harry ging allein. So, wie es sein sollte.

Drei Tage nach Remus' Beisetzung wurde Harry nach dem Abendessen in McGonagalls Büro gerufen. Er wusste, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte. Dennoch ging Harry die langen Flure entlang, bis er vor der Tür zu Prof. McGonagalls Büro ankam und hoffte, dass er sich irrte. Die schwere Holztür stand einen Spalt offen und Harry konnte einen Blick auf seine Hauslehrerin werfen. Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, in der rechten Hand eine Schreibfeder, die Linke ruhte auf einem halb beschriebenen Stück Pergament. Ihr Blick jedoch ging aus dem Fenster, wirkte ungewohnt entrückt.

Harry zögerte, nicht sicher, ob er klopfen und seine Anwesenheit offenbaren oder seiner Professorin noch einen Moment ihrer Privatsphäre gönnen sollte. Gleichzeitig machte sich ein bleiernes Gefühl in seiner Brust breit. Trotz allem hatte er gehofft, sich zu täuschen, doch McGonagalls Anblick machte ihm einmal mehr klar, dass es kein Entkommen gab. Weder für ihn, noch für McGonagall. Harry konnte nur ahnen, was in ihren Gedanken vorging.

Schritte und Stimmen lenkten Harrys Aufmerksamkeit an das andere Ende des Flures. Zabini und Parkinson liefen lachend den Gang hinunter, rannten an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Harry schaute ihnen nachdenklich hinterher. Malfoy, mit Crabbe und Goyle im Anhang, folgte in einigem Abstand. Sein schmales Gesicht wirkte verschlossen und blass.

Noch immer stand Harry vor McGonagalls Büro, sah den entgegenkommenden Slytherin an, ohne zu wissen warum. Malfoys Blick war auf seine Füße gerichtet, erst, als sie fast auf einer Höhe waren, sah er auf, erwiderte Harrys Blick kurz, bevor sich die farblosen Augen auf McGonagalls Bürotür richteten. Harry hätte schwören können, dass Malfoy noch blasser wurde, als er ihn erneut mit einem unsteten Blick betrachtete.

Die drei Slytherin gingen vorüber, Malfoys Blick kehrte zu seinen Fußspitzen zurück, deutlich zeichneten sich seine Kieferknochen unter seiner Wange ab, als er die Zähne zusammenpresste. Harry sah ihnen nach, bis sie außer Sicht waren und konnte sich kaum des Gefühl erwehren in einem nicht enden wollenden Alptraum gefangen zu sein.

"Mr. Potter?", sagte McGonagall hinter seinem Rücken. Harry wandte den Blick von dem leeren Flur und schob die Bürotür auf, betrat das kleine aber geschmackvoll eingerichtete Zimmer. McGonagall deutete ihm, sich auf einen der beiden Stühle mit den hohen Lehnen zu setzen, die einen automatisch dazu zwangen, eine unbequem gerade Haltung anzunehmen.

Harry gehorchte und schwieg. McGonagall betrachtete ihn lange, fast nachdenklich, bevor sie endlich das Wort an ihn richtete.

Harry verzog keine Miene, als sie ihm sagte, der Orden hätte den nächsten Horkrux ausgemacht. Er nickte nur. "Wer begleitet mich?", fragte er schließlich matt. Er sah McGonagall schlucken und wusste die Antwort, bevor sie tonlos "Ich", hauchte.

"Sicher?", hakte er nach. Er hätte seiner Stimme gerne einen wärmeren Klang gegeben, schaffte es aber angesichts der Bedeutung von McGonagalls Worten einfach nicht. Die Professorin räusperte sich und schien ihre Fassung wieder zu finden, denn ihr "Ja." erklang mit der gewohnt festen Stimme.

"Wann?", fragte Harry und erhob sich von dem unbequemen Stuhl.

"Heute Nacht", antwortete McGonagall.

"Der Orden verschwendet wirklich keine Zeit", erwiderte Harry mit einem freudlosen Lächeln. Er nickte McGongall zu und wandte sich zum Gehen, spürte den leichten Anflug von Atemnot in einer düsteren Ecke seines Verstandes lauern. An der Tür jedoch hielt er inne, drehte sich schließlich zu seiner Lehrerin um. "Es tut mir sehr leid, Prof. McGonagall", sagte er mit feierlichem Ernst und zum ersten Mal seit Remus' Tod begegnete er einem Ordensmitglied mit Respekt.

McGonagall wirkte im ersten Augenblick betroffen. Harry war überrascht, als sie ihn zwar müde, aber sehr warm anlächelte. "Ja, Harry, mir auch. Mach deine Sache gut und sieh nicht zurück! Manchmal braucht man ein Opfer um den Krieg zu beenden." Sie hielt seinem Blick stand und das anfängliche Zögern in ihren Augen verschwand, machte derselben fürchterlichen Akzeptanz Platz, wie Harry sie auch bei Remus hatte erkennen müssen.

Plötzlich waren die Stimmen wieder da. Die Steine riefen nach ihm! Und erneut hatte Harry nicht mehr Atmen zu können. Unsichtbare Hände begannen unbarmherzig Harry die Kehle zuzudrücken. Nach einem letzten, panischen Nicken floh er aus McGonagalls Nähe.

_I wanna shut the door _

Etliche Stunden später, der Morgen dämmerte im entferntesten Osten herauf, war auch diese blutrünstige Nacht vorüber. Der Horkrux war vernichtet und Prof. Minerva McGonagall lag tot zu Harrys Füßen.

Einige Mitglieder des Phönixordens sammelten Harry in der alten baufälligen Mühle auf, in welcher Voldemort einen weiteren Teil seiner Seele versteckte hatte. Harry saß vor der zerborstenen Holztür des alten Gemäuers und beobachtete das allmähliche Verlöschen des Nachthimmels. Der Morgen war nicht mehr fern.

So fanden ihn die Ordensmitglieder. Stumm, den Zauberstab noch immer verkrampft in der Hand, hockte er auf dem feuchten Boden neben dem zerstörten Horkrux. Die Luft war frisch und neblig, doch das Zittern, welches Harrys Körper schüttelte, hatte nichts mit der morgendlichen Kühle zu tun. Hestia Jones erbrach sich hinter einen der wilden Rosenbüsche, als sie bemerkte, dass die Erde unter Harrys Füßen von Blut getränkt war. Der schwere bleierne Geruch wehte wie ein mahnender Hauch der Verdammnis in dem aufkommende Morgenwind, bevor er von dem ersten zarten Duft der erwachenden Rosen vertrieben wurde. Es war McGonagalls Blut.

Man brachte ihre verstümmelte Leiche fort und geleitete Harry zurück nach Hogwarts. "Und da waren es nur noch drei…", wisperte Harry, als Kingsley ihn durch die hohen Türen der Schlossportale führte. Harry kicherte freudlos und konnte doch nicht verhindern, dass es hysterisch klang.

Kingsley umfasste Harrys schmalen Arm fester und ignorierte die Gänsehaut, welche ihn überlief während der Junge lachte.

Der Schock über den plötzlichen Tod ihrer Hauslehrerin saß tief bei den Bewohnern des Hauses Gryffindor und wieder war es Harry, der während ihrer letzten Stunden bei ihr war. Niemand anders außer ihm konnte berichten, wie die Professorin gestorben war. Es gab niemanden, der seine Version hätte bestätigen können.

Das Misstrauen gegen Harry wuchs.

Ganz offen gingen Schüler aller Häuser ihm plötzlich aus dem Weg. Harry kümmerte sich nicht darum. Ebenso wenig, wie er sich um die Gerüchte scherte, welche nun kaum noch zu stoppen waren. Er hätte zuerst Dumbledore getötet, dann Remus und nun McGonagall. Harry begann sich zu fragen, ob dies vielleicht nicht sogar die Wahrheit war, selbst, wenn er nie Hand an einen der drei Verblichenen gelegt hatte.

Harry mied das Frühstück am nächsten Tag. Er wusste, dass Prof. Snape die Schüler offiziell über das Ableben von Prof. McGonagall unterrichtete, obgleich es ohnehin niemanden gab, der es noch nicht wusste. Der Vormittagsunterricht fiel praktisch komplett aus, da die Lehrer alle Hände voll damit zu tun hatten, Prof. McGonagall zu ersetzen. Mad Eye Moody kehrte zurück, um den Verwandlungsunterricht zu übernehmen und nicht wenige Gryffindors verbrachten bange Gedanken damit, dass Moody auch den Platz als Hauslehrer von Gryffindor einnehmen würde.

Was er nicht tat. Stattdessen war es ausgerechnet Prof. Snape, der vorübergehend diese Aufgabe übernahm. Ein Sturm der Entrüstung schwappte über das Haus Gryffindor hinweg, ebenso, wie die Schüler aus Slytherin wenig begeistert waren, ihren Hauslehrer ausgerechnet mit Gryffindor teilen zu müssen.

Angesichts der vorangegangenen Verluste erschien es Harry lächerlich, sich über solch banale Dinge wie ungeliebte Lehrer oder verlorene Hauspunkte zu empören. Obgleich er wusste, dass seine Mitschüler mit ihrem Verhalten nur das taten, wonach er selbst sich so verzweifelt sehnte. Sie klammerten sich an vertraute Verhaltensweisen, verdrängten die grausame Realität hinter unwichtig gewordenen Dogmen und versuchten so, sich einen Teil ihrer vertrauten, heilen Welt zu erhalten.

Eine heile Welt, die Harry Potter schon längst hinter sich gelassen hatte. Er zog es vor, die Tage entweder auf dem Astronomieturm oder am Rande des verbotenen Waldes zu verbringen. Allein. Allein.

_and open up my mind_

Harry wies rigoros jeden Versuch von Hermine, Ron und Ginny mit ihm zu reden ab. Was hätte er ihnen auch sagen sollen? Was er seit Remus' Tod befürchtete? Dass seine Befürchtungen mit McGonagalls Ableben praktisch bestätigt worden waren? Dass man ihn belogen hatte, seit er das erste Mal einen Fuß auf das Gelände von Hogwarts gesetzt hatte?

Nein, das wollte er nicht. Und er konnte es nicht. Es war eine Sache etwas zu wissen, eine ganz andere, dieses Wissen auch auszusprechen. Nach Wochen gab sogar Hermine ihre spärlichen Versuche auf, an ihn heranzukommen. Lediglich ihr bedauernder Blick folgte ihm dann und wann. Harry registrierte es eines Tages beim Abendessen, sie sprach ihn nicht an, ihre traurigen Augen haftete lange Zeit auf seiner einsamen Gestalt.

Er lächelte freudlos auf seinen gefüllten Teller hinab, bevor er ihn samt des nicht angerührten Essens von sich schob, aufstand und ging. Einfach so. Die Lehrer warfen sich resignierte Blicke zu.

Harry verkroch sich einmal mehr auf dem Astronomieturm. Er betrat die Plattform, machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Bis auf den ersten Abend, als er Malfoy angetroffen hatte, war niemand mehr hier gewesen. Außer ihm und seinen schwermütigen Gedanken. Und den entfernten Stimmen der Steine, die seit McGonagalls Tod nicht mehr verstummen wollten. Meist blieben sie im Hintergrund, murmelten ihm am Rande seines Bewusstseins zu, dass er schuldig war. Schuldig am Tod so vieler Unschuldiger. Harry wusste, dass es nicht die Steine waren, die zu ihm sprachen. Es war seine Seele. Der winzige Teil, der von seinem alten Selbst noch übrig geblieben war und nun verzweifelt ums Überleben rang.

Harry drängte die Stimmen in den Schatten seiner Gedanken zurück und ging zielstrebig auf die äußere Brüstung zu, kletterte mit routinierten Bewegungen auf den kalten, glatten Stein. Sekunden später baumelten seine Beine über dem gähnenden Abgrund. Der Ausblick war ohne Zweifel phantastisch. Zu seiner Linken erstreckten sich die majestätischen Wipfel des verbotenen Waldes in ihrem üppigen, satten Grün. Vögel, in der Entfernung nicht mehr als schwarze, flügelschlagende Schatten, kreisten über den Baumspitzen. Gelegentlich trug der Wind ihre rauen Schreie zu Harry hinüber.

Zu seiner Rechten lagen die Fluten des schwarzen Sees wie eine einzige, gewaltige Spiegelfläche, hin und wieder durchbrachen fliegende Fische die Oberfläche, tanzten auf dem Wasser und sanken erneut in die stille Tiefe hinab. All das sah Harry zwar, doch die Schönheit des Momentes berührte ihn nicht. Er saß nur still dort, starrte die langsam sinkende Sonne an und versuchte verzweifelt seine Gedanken leer zu halten.

Erst als die silberne Scheibe des Vollmondes den Nachthimmel erhellte, veränderte Harry seine Position. Er zog sich den Umhang enger um die Schultern, die Wärme des Tages wurde von sanfter Nachtkühle vertrieben. Der Abendstern erschien am Firmament und energische Schritte ertönten hinter ihm.

Harry hörte den Übergang von Stein zu Holz, während die Schritte die Plattform erreichten. Die Schritte stockten, verklangen schließlich. Irgendwo im verbotenen Wald schrie eine Eule. Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich herumzudrehen. Er kannte diesen festen Schritt, der ebensoviel Selbstsicherheit wie Arroganz ausdrückte.

"Such dir einen anderen Ort zum Alleinsein, Malfoy, heute war ich zuerst hier." Beinahe war Harry selbst erstaunt über die Müdigkeit in seiner Stimme.

Erneut erklangen Schritte, doch anstatt sich zu entfernen - wie Harry zweifellos gehofft hatte - kamen sie näher, wurden durch leises Rascheln von Stoff auf Stein ersetzt. Harry fragte sich irritiert, ob nicht doch Hermine ihm mal wieder auf den Fersen war, in dem vergeblichen Versuch ihren Freund zurück zu gewinnen.

Der Wind trug den Hauch eines zweifellos teuren Rasierwassers heran, vertrieb Harrys Zweifel, noch bevor er aus den Augenwinkeln einen kurzen Blick auf helles Haar erhaschte, welches im Mondlicht merkwürdige durchscheinend wirkte. Eine Zeitlang saßen Harry und Malfoy einfach nebeneinander, erfüllten die Nacht mit ihrem Schweigen.

"Springst du vielleicht heute?", erkundigte Malfoy sich irgendwann ohne besonderes Interesse.

"Glaub nicht", antwortete Harry ruhig, ohne eine Spur von Emotion.

"Schade", kommentierte Malfoy trocken.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Tut mir leid, vielleicht beim nächsten Mal."

Eine weitere Stunde verging schweigend. Harry empfand es nicht als unangenehm mit Malfoy dort zu sitzen. Es war ihm schlichtweg egal, solange er in Ruhe gelassen wurde. Gelegentlich raschelte der Stoff ihrer Umhänge, wenn sie sich bewegten oder eine Windböe in ihre Kleider fuhr.

"Ich könnte dich runterstoßen", sagte Malfoy zusammenhanglos.

"Hmhm", machte Harry nur, lehnte sich nach vorn, um seine Unterarme auf seinen Schenkeln abstützen zu können. Meterweit unter ihren Füßen erhellte eine einsame Fackel den äußeren Eingang des Turmes. Sie war nicht viel größer als ein Sickel. "Tu es", wisperte Harry rau und für einen flüchtigen Augenblick wünschte er sich genau das. Er wünschte sich, dass Malfoy ihn vom Turm stieß, dass er fallen würde bis die letzte große Ruhe von ihm Besitz ergriff. Dieser Gedanke gefiel Harry, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass Schutzzauber um den Turm verhinderten, dass jemand in die Tiefe fiel und obwohl er wusste, dass Malfoy ihn garantiert nicht stoßen würde.

Malfoy machte ein fragendes Geräusch, doch Harry wiederholte seine Worte nicht. Irgendwann stand Malfoy auf, reckte sich auf der Brüstung stehend und sprang zurück auf die Plattform. "Tut mir leid, vielleicht beim nächsten Mal", sagte er ruhig und ging.

Harry reagierte nicht, zog nur die Nase hoch und lauschte den sich entfernenden Schritten.

'Ja', dachte Harry, als die Tür hinter Malfoy ins Schloss glitt, 'Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal.'

Tbc…

Coming up next: 3 - Arthur


	4. Chapter 3 Arthur

Hallo, liebe unverbesserliche ff-Leser *g*,

es ist Wochenende und falls ihr euch vom letzten Drama schon erholt habt, seit euch sicher, es wird schlimmer – ihr kennt mich doch *freu*.

Mein besonderer Dank geht heute an: **zissy, Leni4888 und an all die Schwarzleser, über die ich mich dank der einzusehenden Stats trotzdem freuen kann**, sowie an **Little Whisper** und **Silvereyes **für ihre Beta-Künste. DANKE euch allen!

Und nun viel Spaß (?) und bis nächste Woche

Eure Cassie

3 - Arthur

_paper bags and angry voices_

Der Tag von McGonagalls Beerdigung kam. Es war ein Sonntag. Man erschuf ein Grabmal aus rotem Stein unten am See, direkt neben Dumbledores letzter Ruhestätte. In goldenen Lettern war McGonagalls Name in den Stein gebrannt, ein letzter Gruß ihres Hauses Gryffindor. Im Gegensatz zu Remus' Beisetzung war die ganze Schule anwesend.

Hermine weinte bittere Tränen in Rons Armen. Überhaupt ließen viele Schüler ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf, selbst einige Slytherins hatten, als letzte Ehrbekundung für ihre Professorin in Verwandlung, rot-goldene Schärpen über den Schultern.

Harry trug seine normale Schuluniform, seine Krawatte war nicht einmal besonders ordentlich gebunden. Er hielt sich abseits, brachte die Trauerfeier fast schon gelangweilt hinter sich.

Scheinbar emotionslos betrachtete er seine Schulkameraden. Sein Blick streifte Hermine und Ron, Neville und Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Parvati und ihre Schwester Padma. Sie alle standen dicht beieinander, gaben einander Halt in dem Moment der Trauer.

Ein Anflug von Bedauern schmerzte wie ein feiner Nadelstich in Harrys Brust. Er gehörte nicht dazu, hatte niemals wirklich dazugehört, dass hatten ihm Remus' letzte Worte brutal klargemacht. Der Schmerz der Trauer verflog so schnell er gekommen war, machte dem vertrauten Gefühl von Resignation Platz, gepaart mit dieser schrecklich schmerzhaften Leere, die ihn von innen her auszuhöhlen schien. Harry wusste, das bald ganz einfach nichts mehr von ihm übrig bleiben würde außer einer leere Hülle aus Knochen, Muskeln und Haut. Ein Eulenschrei ließ ihn aufschauen und er erkannte Hedwig, wie sie über dem Grab ihre Kreise zog. Sie war nicht wieder zu ihm gekommen. Seit jener Nacht, in welcher er Remus zu seinem Tode begleitet hatte, war Hedwig nicht mehr zu ihm gekommen. Es schien, als sei sie die Einzige, bei der er keine Worte brauchte. Hedwig wusste, dass es ihren Herrn nicht mehr gab. Harry blinzelte und wandte den Blick ab, während Hedwig wieder schrie.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter, blieb kurz an Malfoy hängen, der teilnahmslos etwas abseits auf einem Baumstumpf hockte. Harry war nahe daran zu lächeln, als ihm auffiel, dass er wohl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben etwas mit Draco Malfoy gemein hatte.

Sie waren beide Außenseiter in dieser eingeschworenen Gemeinschaft.

Harry fing eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln auf, sah, wie Hagrid ein monströses Taschentuch von der Größe einer Tischdecke für einen der Hogwarts'schen Haustische zückte und sich damit durch das behaarte Gesicht fuhr. Der Halbriese wirkte merkwürdig klein in seiner Trauer. Klein und hilflos, Gefühle, die Harry in den Wochen seit Remus' Tod mehr als einmal gefühlt und ebenso oft verflucht hatte.

Die Zeremonie endete ohne dass Harry es wirklich mitbekam. Einzig die sich allmählich auflösende Menschenmenge machte ihm klar, dass der offizielle Teil überstanden war. Er wartete, bis der Großteil der Trauergemeinschaft gegangen war, bevor auch er sich auf den Rückweg ins Schloss machte.

"Ich hätte etwas mehr Trauer erwartete, Potter", erklang Malfoys kalte Stimme plötzlich neben ihm. Harry warf dem Slytherin einen gleichgültigen Blick zu. "Ja. Ich auch", antwortete er.

Einige Meter gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander, passierten eine kleine Gruppe Ravenclaws, die ihnen mit buchstäblich offenen Mündern hinterher starrte. Malfoy warf ihnen einen verschlagenen Blick über die Schulter zu und sofort verstummte das eben aufkeimende Gemurmel.

"Was willst du?", frage Harry geradeheraus. Er hatte keine Lust auf Konversation, weder mit seinen ehemaligen Freunden, noch mit seinen ehemaligen Feinden. Malfoy sah ihn von der Seite her an und Harry dachte schon, er würde nicht antworten. "Nichts", sagte Malfoy schließlich.

"Warum behelligst du mich dann mit deiner Gegenwart?"

"Vielleicht will ich den Niedergang von Gryffindors strahlendem Helden aus der Nähe miterleben?" Malfoy bleckte die Zähne zu einem höhnischen Grinsen.

Harry ließ sich Zeit mit einer Erwiderung, registrierte nur am Rande, dass Michael Corner und Anthony Goldstein einander anstießen, auf ihn und Malfoy deuteten. Er meinte Michaels ärgerliches Flüstern zu hören: "Was zur Hölle tut Harry da mit Malfoy?"

"Ich bin kein Held", konstatierte Harry an Malfoy gewandt. Malfoy lachte leise, auch er hörte die ärgerlichen Stimmen. "Nein, das bist du nicht, Potter. Sie haben mittlerweile fast soviel Angst vor dir, wie vor mir."

Harry trat Malfoy so unvermittelt in den Weg, dass sie beinahe zusammenprallten. "Nein, Malfoy, sie fürchten mich wesentlich mehr als dich! Du bist nur ein Todesser, einer von vielen. Ich bin derjenige, der Voldemort töten wird, der stärker ist als der dunkle Lord selbst. Wenn sie sich schon nicht gegen Voldemort wehren können, wie sollten sie mich bezwingen?"

"Ach, eine kleine Ein-Mann-Rebellion, wie niedlich." Malfoy hielt Harrys Blick stand, eine Begebenheit, die Harry an die Bruchstücke seines alten Lebens erinnerte. War es nicht immer so gewesen? Hatten nicht alle ihre bedeutungslosen Auseinandersetzungen mit einem solchen Blickduell begonnen?

Doch Malfoy senkte plötzlich den Blick, betrachtete scheinbar interessiert das zertretene Gras zu ihren Füßen. Nun war Harry endgültig verwirrt, eine steile Falte zeigte sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, als er misstrauisch einen Schritt von Malfoy zurückwich.

"Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte Harry erneut, diesmal jedoch mit einem deutlich schärferen Unterton.

"Malfoy!"

Sowohl Harry, als auch der Slytherin wandte sich nach der Stimme um, sahen Theodore Nott mit großen Schritten auf sie zueilen. Malfoys Schultern hoben sich. Plötzlich schien er angespannt. Etwas Knisterndes traf Harry am Hinterkopf. Er wirbelte herum, zerrte in der Drehung seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang.

"Verräter!", hörte Harry eine ärgerliche Stimme, sah aus den Augenwinkeln gerade noch, wie jemand wegrannte.

Er ließ den Zauberstab ernüchtert sinken, als er sah, was ihn am Kopf getroffen hatte. Eine Papiertüte. Eine simple braune Papiertüte. Malfoy lachte ihn aus und ging mit Nott davon.

Seit langer Zeit spürte Harry einmal wieder das Bedürfnis Malfoy einen Fluch aufzuhalsen. Doch selbst dieser Ärger fühlte sich merkwürdig fremd an wie ein zu klein gewordener Pullover, den man nach Jahren des Vergessens wieder aus der untersten Schrankecke hervorholt. Man erinnert sich noch genau daran, wie es sich angefühlt hat ihn zu tragen, doch dann passt er nicht mehr und plötzlich fühlt er sich gar nicht mehr vertraut an. So ließ Harry eine weitere Erinnerung zurück, ein weiteres Gefühl, welches er nicht mehr fühlen würde.

_under a sky of dust_

Harry zog sich den Rest des Tages auf die Plattform des Astronomieturmes zurück. Er hockte wieder dort, über der Fackel des äußeren Einganges und starrte über die weiten Ländereien der Schule. Er dachte an Hermine, an Ron, an Ginny, an alle Menschen, die er kennen gelernt hatte, seit Hagrid ihn damals zum Hogwarts-Express gebracht hatte.

Plötzlich schien alles so sinnlos, überflüssig. Harry überkam zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ein Anflug von Bedauern, jemals herausgefunden zu haben, dass er ein Zauberer war. Eine einzelne Träne suchte sich ihren Weg durch seine dichten schwarzen Wimpern. Sanft sickerte sie über seine viel zu blassen Wangen, bis sie schließlich an seinem Kinn endete und langsam begann zu trocknen.

Harry seufzte lautlos. Es war nicht einmal ein wirkliches Seufzen, es war ein einzelner, tiefer Atemzug an dessen Ende etwas wie Hilflosigkeit verklang.

Er dachte an Dumbledore und die Leere war wieder zurück. Leere und der leicht bittere Geschmack der Wahrheit. Harry zog die Beine eng an seinen Körper, schlang die Arme darum und stützte sein Kinn auf die Knie.

So saß er auch noch Stunden später, als der Morgen heraufdämmerte. Feuchter Nebel hatte sich wie eine staubige Wolke auf den schwarzen See gelegt, kroch träge über die klammen Wiesen bis hinüber zum verbotenen Wald. Ohne, dass Harry einen Grund hätte benennen können, richteten sich plötzlich seine Nackenhaare auf. Eine Gänsehaut strich mit spinnenartigen Fingern über seinen Rücken. Er setzte sich geräuschlos auf, lauschte mit angehaltenem Atem und angespannten Muskeln in die graue Dämmerung hinein.

_another wave of tension_

Er meinte näher kommende Schritte zu hören, richtete den Blick auf die verwitterte Holztür hinter sich, doch nichts geschah. Harrys Blick glitt zurück zu den schemenhaften Umrissen des verbotenen Waldes, welche sich majestätisch aus der Morgendämmerung erhoben. Der Wind ließ die Wipfel zu seinen sanften Klängen tanzen.

Die Spannung blieb.

War sie eigentlich jemals verschwunden seit Remus' letzten Worten? Jene Worte, die so erbarmungslos alles zerschmettert hatten, woran Harry jemals geglaubt hatte? Die wenigen Worte, die ihm brutal klar gemacht hatten, dass er in einer Scheinwelt lebte? Dass man ihn belogen hatte und auch weiterhin belügen würden, wenn nicht Remus sein Gewissen im Angesicht seines Todes hätte erleichtern wollen? Doch was änderte es? Hatte Harry eine Chance? Er wusste, dass er benutzt wurde, doch konnte er es ändern? Die ernüchternde Antwort lautete: Nein, das konnte er nicht. Und er hatte niemals wirklich eine Wahl gehabt.

Der Nebel hinterließ klamme Feuchtigkeit auf seinen Wangen und er wischte sie mit einer nachlässigen Bewegung fort.

Auch diese Nacht ging vorüber.

Ebenso wie der folgende Tag und die Nacht darauf.

Die Zeit, fand Harry, war gnadenlos und gleichgültig. Sie scherte sich nicht darum, was geschah, sie lief stoisch im immerwährenden Takt fort. Stunde um Stunde, Tag um Tag, Nacht um Nacht.

Prof. Snape rief Harry am dritten Tag in der vierten Woche nach McGonagalls Beerdigung. Harry war sich nicht einmal darüber bewusst, dass seine Zeitrechnung nur noch aus Tod und Abschied bestand. Noch vor dem Abendessen ging er hinunter in den Kerker. Er wusste, was Snape von ihm wollte. Ein weiterer Horkrux, ein weiterer Tod, ein weiterer Tag voller Schmerz und den Stimmen der Steine, die ihm folgten.

Harry bog um die letzte Ecke der verwinkelten Gänge, welche ihn zu Snapes Büro führten, als er plötzlich hart gegen die kalte Steinwand geschleudert wurde. Sein Kopf knallte gegen den Stein, Harry sah sekundenlang nur dumpfe Schwärze, hörte keuchenden Atem und sich schnell entfernende Schritte.

Er unterdrückte mit Mühe einen schmerzerfüllten Laut, als er den Kopf schüttelte, um die Benommenheit zu vertreiben. Er blickte den verklingenden Geräuschen nach, erkannte Malfoy noch so eben, wie er die Treppe hinaufjagte, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend.

Einige unschöne Beschimpfungen murmelnd tastete Harry vorsichtig nach seinem Hinterkopf. Wider Erwarten war kein Blut an seinen Fingern, als er sie zurückzog, mehr als eine Beule würde wohl nicht zurückbleiben. Er setzte seinen Weg fort.

Er war überrascht, die Tür zu Snape Büro offen vorzufinden. Noch überraschter war er, dass Snape sich mit beiden Händen durch das Gesicht fuhr. Seine ohnehin blasse Erscheinung wirkte grau und müde.

"Professor Snape?", sagte Harry leiser, als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Es mochte an seinem noch immer wummernden Hinterkopf liegen, dass er meinte Snape deutlich zusammenzucken zu sehen, denn kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gebracht, als Snape die Hände auf der glatt polierten Platte seines Schreibtisches abstützte und ihn mit der vertrauten abweisenden Miene betrachtete.

"Potter. Kommen sie rein und setzen sie sich."

Harry trat gehorsam ein, war gerade im Begriff, sich auf dem klobigen Holzstuhl vor Snapes Schreibtisch sinken zu lassen, als dieser ihm eine entnervtes "Tür zu, Potter!" entgegenfauchte. Harry zuckte angesichts der Zurechtweisung nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern, ließ sich endgültig auf dem Sitzmöbel nieder und schloss die Tür mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes. Snape betrachtete ihn mit einem strafenden Blick, den Harry emotionslos erwiderte. Was kümmerte es ihn noch ob Snape ihn mochte oder nicht?

Snape schien zum selben Schluss gekommen zu sein, denn er ignorierte Harrys Respektlosigkeit. Stattdessen nahm auch er umständlich Platz.

"Sie wissen, was ich ihnen sagen will, Potter?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung denn eine Frage.

"Der nächste Horkrux?", vermutete Harry tonlos.

"Ja", bestätigte Snape schlicht. Dann, nach einem Moment des Schweigens, in welchem Snape mit den Gedanken abwesend schien, fügte er noch an. "Um Mitternacht in der Eingangshalle und bringen sie ihren Tarnumhang mit."

Harry nickte, erhob sich ohne darauf zu warten, von dem spröden Lehrer entlassen zu werden. Er war schon an der Tür und spürte das kalte Metal der Klinke in seiner Handfläche, als Snapes raue Stimme ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

"Arthur Weasley wird sie begleiten."

Harry war plötzlich wie erstarrt, er hörte das Blut durch seine Adern rauschen, spürte wie sein Herz schnell und hart in seinem Brustkorb schlug.

"Nein!", brachte er mit wachsender Panik heraus.

Snape schwieg und wich seinem Blick aus.

"NEIN!", rief Harry, lauter diesmal und als Snape noch immer nicht reagierte, wirbelte Harry in einem plötzlichen Aufbegehren all seiner Wut und Verzweiflung herum. "NEINNEINNEIN!", schrie er aus Leibeskräften, ballte unbewusst die Hände zu Fäusten.

"Um Mitternacht, Potter, seien sie pünktlich", sagte Snape, klang mit einemmal heiser und räusperte sich. Noch immer mied er Harrys Blick.

Harry starrte fassungslos auf die schwarze Gestalt seines Lehrers hinunter, seine Wut verpuffte schlagartig und machte einem kaum zu ertragenden Gefühl von absoluter Hilflosigkeit Platz.

"Das wird Ron mir nie verzeihen", krächzte Harry mit rauer Stimme.

Snapes Nasenflügel blähten sich, als er geräuschvoll ausatmete und Harry endlich ansah. "Ich weiß", murmelte er und in seinen schwarzen Augen lag dieselbe Hilflosigkeit, die in Harrys Seele brannte. Harry taumelte zurück, stieß sich die Türklinke schmerzhaft in den Rücken. Doch der körperliche Schmerz war nichts gegen das gewaltige Auseinanderreißen des letzten Stücks seiner heilen Welt, welches in seinem Herzen begann und nichts mehr von seinem Selbst zurückließ.

_has more than filled me up_

Wider Erwarten schwiegen selbst die Steine und Harry ging wie betäubt zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Schritt für Schritt trugen ihn seine Füße seinem bekannten Heim entgegen, ohne dass er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Der Wunsch Ron zu sehen war zwanghaft und schmerzvoll und übermächtig. Nur noch ein einziges Mal würde er seinen besten Freund ansehen können, ohne dass dieser ihm die Schuld für den Tod seines Vaters geben würde. Denn Arthur Weasley würde in dieser Nacht sterben, daran hatte Harry nicht den geringsten Zweifel.

Als er Ron und Hermine über das Zaubererschachbrett gebeugt sitzen sah, drängte er das tiefe Bedauern zurück, welches sich in seinem Herzen regte. Er beobachteten die beiden einige Augenblicke. So lange, bis zuerst Hermine und dann Ron aufsahen und ihm fragende Blicke zuwarfen. Die aufkeimende Hoffnung in Hermines braunen Augen gab Harry endgültig den Rest.

"Es tut mir so leid", brachte Harry hervor, bevor ihm endgültig die Stimme versagte.

Hermine wollte aufspringen, wurde jedoch von Ron zurückgehalten. Harrys Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse, welches eigentlich ein Lächeln hätte werden sollen. Er wandte den Blick ab, stieg geschlagen die ausgetretenen Stufen zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf.

Minutenlang stand er vor der abgenutzten Tür, welche seinen Schlafsaal von dem Aufgang trennte, stierte das von tausenden Berührungen matt gewordene Holz an und fragte sich verzweifelt, woher er die Kraft nehmen sollte, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Er war jetzt schon völlig erschöpft und ausgelaugt wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er da jemals gegen Voldemort bestehen können? Remus' Offenbarung fiel ihm ein und Harry wurde ein weiteres Mal brutal klar, dass solche Gedanken überflüssig waren. Mit einiger Mühe drückte er die Tür auf, trat in seinen Schlafsaal und fiel auf sein Bett.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Vorhänge zu schließen, obwohl Neville ihm verwirrte Blick zuwarf. Alles was Harry noch wollte, war schlafen. Schlafen und nie wieder aufwachen. In seinen Träumen war er bereits gestorben, dort fand er die Welt so heil und friedlich, wie er sie haben wollte. Nun, er würde nicht mehr allzu lang warten müssen.

Auch, als eine Hand ihn an der Schulter berührte und zum Aufwachen zwang, presste Harry die Augen zusammen, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, die heile Welt noch einige kostbare Momente länger festzuhalten.

Es gelang ihm ebenso wenig, wie er den fester werdenden Griff um seine Schulter ignorieren konnte.

Geschlagen blinzelte er, überrascht, dass der Schlafsaal abgesehen vom hereinfallenden Mondlicht düster war.

"Harry, steh auf, wir müssen los!", hörte er eine bekannte Stimme flüstern.

"Was?", nuschelte Harry noch im Halbschlaf.

"Ich hab in der Eingangshalle gewartet, aber du kamst nicht, da hat Snape mich hoch geschickt. Komm schon, nimm deinen Tarnumhang, Harry, wir müssen los!", wisperte die Stimme drängend.

Harry schlucke hart, als er Rons Vater endlich erkannte. "Ron… wollen sie nicht?", Harry brach ab, brachte es einfach nicht über sich das Wort "Abschied" auszusprechen.

Doch das war auch nicht nötig. Er sah, wie Arthurs Augen hinter der zu klein wirkenden Brille zum Bett seines Sohnes wanderten. Harry senkte betreten den Blick. Er wollte den Schmerz nicht sehen, der sich zweifellos in Arthurs Gesicht widerspiegeln würde. Und am wenigstens wollte er diese furchtbare Akzeptanz sehen, welche Remus' und McGonagall an den Tag gelegt hatten. Umständlich richtete Harry sich auf und zog seinen Tarnumhang an, während Arthur näher an Rons Bett ging, seinem Sohn zärtlich über den Kopf strich. Ron murmelte im Schlaf, wandte sich unbewusst der Liebkosung zu.

Harry strich sich die Kleidung glatt, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und würgte an dem rasch anschwellenden Kloß der Verzweiflung in seiner Kehle. Er mied Arthurs Blick auch noch, als sie beide unter den Tarnumhang traten und Seit-an-seit disapparierten.

Erst, als sie in einem mondbeschienenen Garten ankamen, hob Harry den Blick, suchte mit erschreckender Routine die nähere Umgebung ab.

"Dort!", flüsterte Arthur, deutete mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf ein riesiges Muggelgebäude, welches Harry an St. Mungos erinnerte.

"Ein Muggelkrankenhaus?", wisperte er überrascht.

"Sieht ganz so aus", kam Arthurs ebenso leise Erwiderung. "Das sollte eigentlich nicht hier stehen, in unseren Unterlagen ist von einer Kleingartensiedlung die Rede."

"Tolle Recherche", murmelte Harry ohne den Vorwurf in seiner Äußerung wirklich ernst zu meinen. Arthur schwieg und sie schlichen im Schutze der Dunkelheit und des Tarnumhanges weiter.

Schlussendlich spürten sie den Horkrux schneller auf, als Harry erwartet hatte. Es war ein unscheinbares Medaillon, nichts Besonders, lediglich ein kleines ovales Schmuckstück aus billigem Sterling-Silber.

"Das ist es", sagte Arthur mit vor Anspannung zitternder Stimme. Er streckte die Hand danach aus, wollte es aus seinem staubigen Versteck herausklauben und stockte nur Millimeter, bevor seine Fingerspitzen das Silber berührten. Harry verstand ihn, oh, und wie gut er ihn verstand.

"Sie müssen das nicht tun, Mr. Weasley", flüsterte Harry sanft. Innerlich betete er, dass Rons Vater es sich tatsächlich anders überlegen würde.

Einige Sekunden verstrichen in fürchterlicher Stille. Schließlich atmete Arthur tief durch.

"Doch, Harry", sagte er, die Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme zwang Harry ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich muss es tun, für meine Kinder. Nur so haben sie die Chance ein Leben in Freiheit und ohne Angst zu führen."

Damit rang Arthur sich ein letztes gequältes Lächeln ab und griff beherzt nach dem Medaillon. Harry umklammerte seinen Zauberstab so fest er konnte, versuchte sich darauf vorzubereiten, was nun unweigerlich passieren würde.

In dem Augenblick, als Arthurs Finger das Medaillon berührten, begann der Boden unter ihren Füßen zu beben. Harry sah, wie Arthurs Augen vor Entsetzen fast aus ihren Höhlen traten, während die Erde sich plötzlich auftat, Hunderte, nein, Tausende von schwarzen, klackernden Käfern ausspuckte, deren Panzer im fahlen Mondlicht mattgrün glänzten.

"Oh… Merlin, steh mir bei…", krächzte Arthur in Todesangst.

Es ging so schnell, dass Harry kaum begreifen konnte, was er da sah. Die Käfer stürzten sich auf den zurückweichenden Arthur, krochen in seinen Hosenbeinen hinauf. Arthur schrie, stürzte plötzlich haltlos nach vorn, inmitten eine Masse aus wimmelnden Körpern. Harry wurde übel, als eine Woge aus schwarzen Körpern über Arthurs Kopf zusammenschlug und ihn verschluckte.

Arthurs markerschütternder Schrei wurde abrupt zu einem gluckernden Röcheln und verstummte schließlich ganz. Die Käfer verschwanden.

Harry zitterte am ganzen Leib, als er sah, was von Arthur übrig war. Nichts als ein bis auf den letzten Fetzen seines Fleisches beraubten Skelettes. Das Medaillon hing noch in den bleichen Fingerknochen und Harry musste die Gelenke brechen, um den Horkrux aus Arthurs eisernem Griff zu befreien.

Bodenloses Entsetzen und ein kaum zu bändigender Würgereiz schüttelten Harry, als er nach dem Horkrux griff, das Silber fühlte sich noch immer warm an, es war alles so schnell gegangen, dass Arthurs Körperwärme noch an dem Schmuckstück haftete.

Harry schaffte es soeben noch, den Horkrux zu vernichten, bevor es ihm den Magen umdrehte. Er sackte kraftlos auf die Knie, brachte würgend und schluchzend alles aus seinem Magen heraus, bis nur noch das lodernde Brennen von Galle zurückblieb. Erst dann versank er in der dankbaren Schwärze einer erlösenden Ohnmacht. Harrys letzter Gedanke war der verzweifelte Wunsch nie wieder aufzuwachen.

Doch niemand erhörte ihn und so erwachte Harry Stunden später im Krankensaal von Hogwarts, wohin die Ordensmitglieder ihn gebracht hatte. Madam Pomfrey saß auf seiner Bettkante, wusch ihm das schweißfeuchte Gesicht mit einem kalten Lappen. Kaum dass Harry realisierte, wo er war, würgte er erneut, doch seine Eingeweide hatten nichts mehr, was er noch hätte erbrechen können. Madam Pomfrey rieb ihm tröstend die Schultern, während er von diesem furchtbaren trockenen Würgen geschüttelt wurde. Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen ungehindert über seine Wangen und tropften auf den sterilen Krankenhausboden. Tränen der Wut und Tränen der Trauer.

Es schien Harry eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, bis sich sein Magen endlich beruhigte. Madam Pomfrey flößte ihm einen zuckersüßen Trank ein, welcher Harry eine bleierne Müdigkeit verschaffte. Dankbar ließ Harry sich in den Schlaf hinübergleiten, in der Hoffnung auf einige Stunden Zuflucht vor der Realität.

Er träumte.

Von Hagrid, wie er ihn zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts brachte. Von Ron, Hermine, Cho, Ginny. Er träumte von Dumbledores Armee, sah sich selbst wieder, wie er mit eifrigem Fieber im Blick die Anderen anfeuerte sich mehr anzustrengen. Wie er sich über jeden noch so kleinen Fortschritt mit ihnen freute, sich über jeden neuen gelungenen Zauber begeistern konnte. Hörte seine trotzigen Worte, dass sie alle zusammen etwas bewirken könnten.

_all my talk of taking action_

Selbst im Traum konnte er die Bitterkeit der Wahrheit nicht vollständig verdrängen. Unvermeidbar tauchten in seiner Traumwelt neue Gesichter auf. Arthur Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin und zuletzt Albus Dumbledore. Wie naiv er doch gewesen war! Wie gern hätte er weiter all den Lügen Glauben geschenkt, welche man ihm von der ersten Minute in Hogwarts eingetrichtert hatte. Dass er derjenige sei, der die Zaubererwelt retten würde. Dass sein Leben, sein Kampf und seine Wunden einen Sinn hatten! Dass er nur diese eine Prophezeiung zu erfüllen brauchte um dann in Ruhe den Frieden in der Zauberwelt genießen zu können. Was für eine gewaltige, abgrundtiefe Lüge!

_these words were never true_

Noch am selben Abend durfte Harry die Krankenstation verlassen, ob er wollte oder nicht. Und Merlin war sein Zeuge, er wollte nicht. Er wollte Ron nicht gegenübertreten müssen, wollte die Anklage in dessen Blick nicht sehen. Denn was hätte er antworten sollen? Ron hatte Recht, wenn er ihn für den Tod seines Vaters hasste! So stand Harry vor den geschlossenen Türen des Krankensaales und starrte auf den ausgetretenen Steinfußboden. Hier, direkt vor der Tür, war der Stein über die Jahre und von Hunderten von Füßen glatt geschliffen worden, schimmerte sanft im flackernden Licht der Wandfackeln.

Da war er nun. Allein.

Irgendwann trugen seine Füße ihn fort, ohne wirklich zu wissen wohin. Er streifte durch die verlassenen Gänge der Schule. Es wurde spät und das leise Schnarchen der Gemälde war das einzige Geräusch zwischen seinen leisen Schritten.

Seine Beine wurden müde und Harry fand sich vor der Treppe zum Astronomieturm wieder. Er fühlte sich verloren, blickte die geisterhafte Treppe hinauf, welche direkt in das Herz der Dunkelheit zu führen schien. Langsam erklomm er Stufe um Stufe, Windung um Windung führte ihn die Treppe hinauf. Wie im Traum stieß er, endlich am obersten Fuß der Treppe angekommen und den langen Flur hinter sich lassend, die Tür zur Plattform auf, trat in die kalte Nacht hinaus. Regen peitschte ihm ins Gesicht irgendwo entfernt am Firmament erhellten gewaltige Blitze die Düsterkeit der Nacht. Donner rollte über den Wald. Harry trat an die Brüstung und kletterte hinauf. Der Stein war glitschig unter seinen Füßen.

Und noch immer war er allein. Allein mit seinen Gedanken, der Hoffnungslosigkeit, dem Gefühl betrogen worden zu sein. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war er bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Regen rann in immer schneller werdenden Rinnsalen an ihm hinab, sammelte sich in seinen Schuhen. Die Elemente selbst schienen erzürnt über seine Dreistigkeit sich ihnen freiwillig auszusetzen. Ein Blitz fuhr nicht weit von ihm entfernt in einen der unbenutzten Türme des Schlosses. Das Zerbersten des Daches ging in einem ohrenbetäubenden Donnerschlag unter, welcher nur langsam im peitschenden Wind verebbte. Harry rührte sich nicht.

_I wanna run away_

Er rührte sich auch nicht, als eine weitere Gestalt im schwarzen Schulumhang der Slytherins neben ihm erschien. Der Wind fegte Malfoy die Kapuze vom Kopf, wirbelte sein bleiches Haar umher, bevor der Regen es durchnässte.

Harry sah hinab. Heute brannte keine Fackel am äußeren Turmeingang, einzig die Blitze erhellten in stroboskopartigen Intervallen den Abgrund. Dunkelheit herrschte unter ihm, Dunkelheit herrschte in ihm. Sie standen noch immer dort, als das Wüten des Sturmes allmählich verebbte. Der Regen ließ nach, der Donner rollte in weiter Ferne dahin. Harry wünschte, er würde ebenso gehen können. Nach dem Ausbruch der Elemente herrschte Stille, als müsse die Welt sich von dem Zorn, von der Gewalt des Sturmes erholen.

"Du gehst Weasley aus dem Weg?", sagte Malfoy in die anhaltende Stille. Es war keine Frage.

Harry sah ihn nicht an. "Du hast es gehört?"

"Wer nicht?"

Harry nickte stumm.

Der sanfte Schrei eines Kauzes wehte zu ihnen herüber, bevor sich erneut Stille in die Nacht senkte. Wolken zogen rasch am Firmament entlang, als wollten sie den Anschluss an den davoneilenden Sturm nicht verlieren. Die ersten Sterne der Nacht entzündeten ihr Licht.

"Was ist passiert?", wollte Malfoy wissen.

Harry verzog das Gesicht, seine Stimme klang belegt, als er flüsternd antwortete. "Arthur… Rons Dad… ist tot."

"Ich weiß. Wie ist es passiert?" Malfoy sprach leise, kein Hohn lag in seinen gedehnten Worten.

Dennoch ärgerte Harry diese Frage. "Was geht dich das an?" Er hatte nicht vor, ausgerechnet Malfoy Details von Arthurs Tod zu offenbaren, die er selbst gern vergessen hätte. Plötzlich war ihm Malfoys Gegenwart unangenehm.

"Verschwinde!", sagte Harry und schauderte, als eine übrig gebliebene Windböe in seine feuchte Kleidung fuhr.

"Nein. Sag mir, was geschehen ist." Malfoy klang entschlossen wie selten zuvor und wandte sich Harry zu. Sein blasses Haar klebte ihm in feuchten Strähnen in der Stirn. Er zitterte vor Kälte und seine schmalen Lippen wirkten unnatürlich blau.

Harry erwiderte stumm seinen Blick. Wieder senkte sich Schweigen über die merkwürdige Szenerie, fahles Lichte des Mondes flutete über die Plattform, als sich auch der klägliche Rest der Sturmfront verzog.

"Frag doch deinen Vater! Ich bin sicher, er wird dir mit Freuden jedes Detail…"

"Mein Vater…", unterbrach Malfoy ihn heftig, "…war nicht dabei, Potter!"

Ein freudloses Lächeln stahl sich auf Harrys Lippen. "Nein, das war er nicht, wie schade für ihn. Was denkst du, Malfoy, hätte er es genossen Arthur sterben zu sehen?" Das Lächeln erstarb auf Harrys Lippen. Er trat näher an Malfoy heran. "Ich werde dir nicht sagen, wie er gestorben ist. Nur eins, es war schmerzhaft und ging nicht schnell genug, als dass er nicht hätte schreien können. Ist es das, was du hören wolltest?"

Alle Farbe wich aus Malfoys Gesicht und er stolperte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, rutschte von den glitschigen Steinen ab und wäre gestürzt, wenn Harry nicht nach ihm gegriffen hätte. So standen sie einen Moment einander festhaltend auf der Brüstung des Astronomieturmes.

"Aber weißt du was, Malfoy? Du kannst beim nächsten Mal gern mitkommen, wenn du…"

Malfoy riss sich los, fiel mehr von der Brüstung, als dass er heruntersprang und rannte wie von Furien gehetzt über die Plattform. Harry hörte die schwere Holztür hinter ihm zuschlagen.

Mit einem schalen Geschmack im Mund wandte Harry sich wieder dem Sternenhimmel zu. Eine weitere Nacht ging vorüber.

Tbc…

Coming up next: 4 – Draco

Read and Review, please.


	5. Chapter 4 Draco

Hallo, Ihr Lieben,

die ungewollte Pause tut mir leid, aber manchmal ist real life eben doch noch wichtiger *g*.

Mein besonderer Dank geht diesmal an: **Zissy, Leylin, mimaya und die vielen Schwarzleser, über die ich mich anhand der Statistik trotzdem freuen kann *fg***.

Und natürlich an **Little Whisper** und **Silvereyes** als meine Betas.

Nun viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Chap und wie immer bin ich schon gespannt auf Eure Reviews – ganz besonders nach dem Titel dieses Kapitels (muahaha).

*winkz* und bis nächste Woche

Eure Cassie

4 - Draco

_never say good-bye _

Als die Nacht ihr Ende fand, ging Harry zum Unterricht. Nicht um zu lernen, nicht um die Leere in seinem Innersten zu füllen, sondern einzig aus dem Wunsch heraus, die klamme Kälte aus seinen Sachen zu vertreiben, die der Sturm zurückgelassen hatte. So kam ihm selbst der schummrige Zaubertränkeunterricht in den feuchten Kerkern wärmend vor. Niemand wagte es jetzt noch ihn anzusprechen, ihn überhaupt nur anzuschauen. Er suchte sich einen Platz in der hintersten Reihe. Die Erschöpfung überfiel ihn in dem Augenblick, als er sich niedergelassen hatte und Harry sackte in sich zusammen. Bleierne Müdigkeit kroch in jede einzelne Muskelfaser seines Körpers und Harry schloss die Augen. Dennoch konnte er keine Ruhe finden. Obwohl sie ihn nicht offen anstarrten, spürte Harry dennoch die Blicke seiner Mitschüler wie brennende Pfähle, die sich langsam und qualvoll in seine Haut brannten.

Dass Ron auch anwesend sein würde, damit hatte Harry nicht gerechnet. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass Ron bei seiner Familie wäre, um Arthurs Verlust zu betrauern. Wie es sein sollte. Die Familie sollte beisammen sein in diesen schweren Zeiten. Rons Familie.

So war es ein namenloser Schrecken, der Harry durch die Glieder fuhr, als plötzlich die Stimmen seiner Mitschüler verstummten und er die Augen öffnete. Der Schock in Rons blasses, vom Weinen verschwollenes Gesicht zu sehen, ließ Harry auf seinem Stuhl schrumpfen. Glücklicherweise hatte Ron ihn beim Eintreten nicht bemerkt und ließ sich von Hermine apathisch zu seinem Platz führen. Ein letzter Hauch seines alten Ichs empfand Ärger darüber, dass Hermine es nicht besser wusste und Ron nicht davon abhielt sich den gaffenden Blicken ihrer Mitschüler auszusetzen.

Ron und Hermine kamen zu ihren Plätzen und Harry konnte es Ron nicht verdenken, dass dieser mit gesenktem Kopf zu einer bewegungslosen Statue erstarrte. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Harry erkannte, dass Malfoy in exakt derselben Position auf seinem Stuhl zusammengesunken war. Selbst für Harry, der ihn nur von hinten sah, wirkte er angespannt.

Snape betrat das Klassenzimmer, zögerte kaum merklich, sobald er Ron entdeckte. Doch auch er schwieg, trat vor die Klasse und trug mit seiner dunklen Stimme den Lehrstoff vor. Emotionslos.

Dennoch entging Harry nicht, dass auch Snape nervös schien. Mehr als einmal lastete der düstere Blick der schwarzen Augen auf ihm, streifte Ron, nur um zuletzt bei Malfoy zu verweilen. Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Snape ihn wohl als nächstes begleiten würde. Eine widerliche Stimme in seinem Kopf fragte ihn, ob er es genießen würde Snape leiden und sterben zu sehen. Harry vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Bis zum Mittagessen schaffte Harry es, jeglichem Weasley aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch er wusste, dass diese Konfrontation unvermeidlich war und so traf er in einem Gang nur wenige Meter von der großen Halle entfernt auf Ron und Hermine.

Hermine reagierte zu spät. Als sie nach Rons Arm fasste, griff sie ins Leere. Ron stürmte auf Harry zu, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst und mit kaum erträglichem Schmerz in den Augen, dachte er nicht einmal daran, Harry zu verhexen. Er packte ihn rücksichtslos am Revers seines Schulumhanges und stieß Harry brutal an die Wand.

Eine spitze Erhebung der Steinwand bohrte sich in seinen Rücken, doch kein Schmerzenslaut kam über Harrys Lippen, obwohl nach Rons nächstem Schlag ein brennender Schmerz in seinem Magen explodierte und er sich nur mit Mühe aufrecht halten konnte. Übelkeit kroch seine Kehle hinauf. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er in das wutverzerrte Gesicht seines ehemals besten Freundes.

Ron schrie. Ron weinte. Und Ron schlug zu.

Hermines verzweifelte Schreie bekam Harry nur am Rande mit. Sie klammerte sich an Ron, versuchte vergeblich ihn davon abzubringen, weiter auf ihn einzuschlagen. Dabei konnte Harry doch verstehen, was in Ron vorging und er machte keinen Versuch sich zu wehren. War er nicht genauso wütend, verletzt und hilflos als Sirius starb? Wie gern hätte er Ron gesagt, dass er es nicht gewollt hatte, dass ihm Arthurs Tod ebenso schmerzte wie Ron. Dass ihn der fürchterliche Anblick wie Arthur unter einem Berg wogender Käferleiber verschwand, bis ans Ende seines Lebens verfolgen würde. Doch Harry schwieg. Er wusste, dass Ron ihm nicht vergeben würde. Und eigentlich wollte Harry auch nicht, dass Ron ihm vergab, denn er konnte sich ja selbst nicht vergeben.

Ron holte zu einem weiteren Schlag aus und nur ein schlanker, schwarzer Zauberstab an seiner Kehle ließ ihn innehalten. Überraschung zeichnete sich auf Hermines Zügen ab, als Malfoys tragende Stimme Ron unmissverständlich klar machte, was in der nächsten Sekunde passieren würde, wenn er sich nicht zusammenriss. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, Malfoy jemals als so einschüchternd empfunden zu haben und so starrte er ihn einige Augenblicke nur verständnislos an. Malfoys spitzes Gesicht war Ron zugewandt und zeigte keinerlei Emotion. Und keinerlei Angst.

Ron ließ tatsächlich von Harry ab, wurde von Hermine nach hinten gezogen. Auch sie starrte Malfoy an, der mit einem entschlossenen Schritt zwischen Harry und seine ehemaligen Freunde trat.

Während Harry verwundert auf den schwarzen Stoff des Slytherin-Umhanges stierte, registrierte er plötzlich das lauter werdende Geflüster um sie herum. Mit wachsendem Entsetzen bemerkte er erst in diesem Moment die Traube aus Schülern, welche sich um sie versammelt hatte und die nun schnell größer wurde.

Rons Blick flackerte von ihm zu Malfoy und wieder zu ihm. "So ist das also!", stieß er zornig hervor. "Du hast tatsächlich die Seiten ge…"

"Verschwinde, Weasley!"

Sowohl Ron, als auch die glotzende Schülermenge schwieg geschockt, als Harrys emotionslose Stimme erklang. Er trat hinter Malfoy hervor, eine Hand auf den noch immer schmerzenden Magen gepresst. Harry meinte Tränen in Hermines Augen zu sehen, während sie versuchte Ron von ihm wegzuzerren. Doch erst als ein kalkweißer Seamus ihr zu Hilfe eilte, gab Ron nach. Harry meinte regelrecht zu sehen, wie seine große Gestalt in sich zusammensank.

Ron schrie nicht mehr. Er sagte gar nichts mehr.

Er schien erstarrt, ließ sich widerstandslos durch die gigantischen Flügeltüren in die große Halle führen. Eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln lenkte Harry ab, er wandte sich um, sah gerade noch, wie Pansy Parkinson von Theodore Nott um die nächste Ecke gezogen wurde. Malfoy fluchte leise, Harry warf ihm einen verständnislosen Blick zu. Der Slytherin biss die Zähne aufeinander, Harry sah die Kieferknochen unter der hellen Haut hervortreten und plötzlich wurde ihm die ganze Absurdität der Situation bewusst.

Noch immer stand gut ein Dutzend Schüler in ihrer Nähe und starrten sie mit unverhohlenem Misstrauen an.

"Haut endlich ab!", stieß Harry mit neu entfachtem Zorn hervor. Wie er das Geglotze dieser unwissenden Lämmer verabscheute! Einige der jüngeren Schüler verzogen sich schnell und offensichtlich ängstlich.

Drei Ravenclaws aus der 6. blieben, wichen jedoch mit deutlichem Respekt einige Schritte zurück, als Malfoys Zauberstab sich auf sie richtete. Eine ruckartige Kopfbewegung des Slytherin genügte schließlich, um auch diese Reste der sensationsgierigen Menge verschwinden zu lassen. Obwohl Harry annahm, dass nicht einer seiner Mitschüler wirklich wusste, welch tödlicher und zerstörerischer Kampf außerhalb der dicken Mauern von Hogwarts tobte, waren sich scheinbar alle darüber bewusst, dass man sich in diesen Tagen nicht mit einem Sprößling eines Todessers anlegen sollte.

Malfoy steckte seinen Zauberstab nicht ein, hielt ihn vielmehr weiter so fest umklammert, dass seine Knöchel weiß durch die ohnehin blasse Haut hindurchschimmerten. Er sah in die Richtung, in welche Parkinson und Nott verschwunden waren, feine Linien erschienen auf seiner Stirn, während seine Augenbrauen sich zusammenzogen.

Harry ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, während er versuchte zu begreifen, wann genau er in einer Welt gelandet war, in der Malfoy ihn vor Ron in Schutz nahm. Und was um Himmels Willen den Slytherin dazu veranlasst hatte.

Malfoy fing seinen forschenden Blick auf und hielt ihm stand. Der Ausdruck in den hellen Augen war seltsam entschlossen… und endgültig.

"Warum?", fragte Harry schlicht, der brennende Schmerz in seinem Magen wich allmählich einem dumpfen Druck.

Malfoy zeigte die Andeutung eines Schulterzuckens. "Spielt das eine Rolle?", fragte er als Antwort, ein weiterer kurzer Blick in den leeren Gang folgte und Harry begriff, dass der Slytherin nervös war.

"Auf welcher Seite stehst du, Malfoy?" Harry wusste nicht, was er als Antwort tatsächlich erwartete. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, warum er diese Frage überhaupt stellte. Bisher hatte er nie Grund zu der Annahme gehabt, Malfoy sei nicht genau das, was er seit Jahren vermutet hatte. Ein angehender Todesser. Ein Sohn, der ohne zu zögern in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten würde und bei dem es genau genommen sehr verwunderlich war, dass er überhaupt noch in Hogwarts weilte.

_I wanna know the truth_

Was Harry nicht erwartete, war dieser erneute merkwürdige Blick, der alles hätte bedeuten können.

"Wie ist es passiert?", überging Malfoy Harrys vorangegangene Frage.

Harry verkniff sich eine allzu ätzende Antwort. "Ich werde dir nichts sagen, bevor ich nicht weiß, wo du stehst", konstatierte er ruhig.

Unerwartet richtete sich Malfoys Zauberstab nun auf Harrys Brust. "Hör mit diesem "wenn du nicht für mich bist, bist du gegen mich" Mist auf, Potter!"

Harry blickte unbeeindruckt auf das Stück glatte Holz hinunter, dessen Spitze mittlerweile den Stoff seines Hemdes berührte. Plötzlich fand Harry die Situation nur noch lästig. Malfoy würde ihn kaum umbringen und selbst wenn, war Harry mittlerweile an einem Punkt angekommen, wo er nicht mit Sicherheit hätte sagen können, ob es ihn gestört hätte.

Der Orden würde schon bald wieder an ihn herantreten, mit dem nächsten Horkrux, dem nächsten Opfer, dem nächsten Akt, der sich unweigerlich in Harrys Gedächtnis brennen würde.

Harry ertappte sich erneut bei der Frage, wer wohl diesmal an der Reihe wäre. Shacklebolt? Thompson? Moody vielleicht? Oder Tonks? Seit Remus' Tod hatte er sie nur einmal gesehen. Blass war sie gewesen. Und stumm, als habe die Trauer um Remus ihre Stimme versiegen lassen.

Malfoy bewegte sich, blickte sich erneut um und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

Der Anflug einer vorübergehenden Boshaftigkeit trieb ein gemeines kleines Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen. "Weißt du, Malfoy, mein Angebot steht noch. Komm doch beim nächsten Mal einfach mit, wenn es dich so brennend interessiert." Harry stockte, irritiert von Malfoys unvorhergesehen heftiger Reaktion.

Es begann mit einem kleinen Schauer, welcher den auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstab erzittern ließ. Verwirrt hob Harry den Blick von Malfoys bebender Hand, schaute stattdessen in Malfoys kalkweißes Gesicht. Die blassen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und ein unbestimmter Glanz von tiefstem Horror lag in ihnen.

Harrys Gesicht verzog sich und die gewohnt steile Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, als er misstrauisch fragte: "Malfoy, was ist mit…?"

Er brach ab, als der Slytherin mit einigen wackeligen Schritten nach hinten stolperte. Ein unfassbarer Gedanke begann sich hinter Harrys Stirn zu formen. Konnte es sein, dass...

Keiner von beiden hatte Snapes leise Schritte gehört und so richteten sich zwei Zauberstäbe, einer noch immer heftig zitternd, der andere vollkommen ruhig, auf den Lehrer, sobald seine tragende Stimme durch die ausgestorbenen Flure hallte: "Was geht hier vor?"

Harry senkte seinen Zauberstab, sobald er Snapes düstere Gestalt erkannte.

Doch Malfoy tat es nicht. Und das verwirrte Harry mehr, als alles Andere.

_Instead of wondering why_

"Draco?"

Harry meinte Malfoy zucken zu sehen, als Snape seinen Namen über die Lippen brachte. Er antwortete nicht, nur sein jetzt ganz offensichtlich gehetzter Blick huschte über Harry hinweg, flog durch die leeren Gänge, nur um noch immer unstet erneut bei Snape zu landen.

Snape machte einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu, dieser wich zurück, sah Harry für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde noch einmal an, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und floh. Ihr Blickkontakt war nur für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlages zustande gekommen, doch die Intensität von Malfoys erschreckender Panik berührte Harry trotz seiner eigenen inneren Zerrissenheit. Oder vielleicht auch gerade deswegen.

Im ersten Moment sah es aus, als wolle Snape seinem Schüler folgen. Ohne wirklich zu wissen warum, trat Harry ihm in den Weg.

"Professor?"

Snapes schwarze Augen sahen auf ihn hinab. Einen Moment lang bar jeglicher Illusion, bevor Snapes Miene sich zu der vertrauten säuerlichen Maske verschloss. "Mr. Potter."

Harry unterbrach ihn, er war nicht gewillt, sich Snapes Fragen anzuhören, denn unweigerlich würde Snape ihn als Grund für Malfoys seltsames Verhalten eruieren.

"Haben wir den nächsten Horkrux?" Deutlich sah Harry, wie Snape schluckte, sein Adamsapfel sich schwer unter der bleichen Haut bewegte. Unwillkürlich fragte Harry sich, ob tatsächlich Snape der nächste war, der ihn begleiten würde. Wusste er, dass er sterben würde? Natürlich wusste er das.

"Noch nicht", presste Snape hervor. "Ich werde es sie früh genug wissen lassen und jetzt gehen sie entweder zum Essen oder zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, Potter."

Harry widersprach nicht, nickte nur scheinbar resigniert und schlug den langen Gang ein, der ihn zurück zum Gryffindorturm bringen würde.

Er wandte sich nicht um, denn er wusste, dass Snape ihm nachschaute. Er konnte den lastenden Blick der schwarzen Augen in seinem Rücken spüren. Harry stieg die ersten Stufen hinauf, bog um den Treppenabsatz und blieb stehen.

Mit dem Rücken lehnte er sich an die rauen Steine, schloss für einen kostbaren Moment der Stille die Augen, lauschte seinem eigenen Atem, seinem schnellen Herzschlag, der Stille um ihn herum. Er wartete minutenlang und versuchte seine rasenden Gedanken davon abzuhalten Schlüsse zu ziehen, die sie nicht ziehen sollten.

Entfernte Stimmen hallten durch die langen Flure, abwesendes Gemurmel, welches er nicht verstand. Erst, als die Schulglocke zur nächsten Stunde rief, war Harry sich sicher, dass Snape verschwunden war. Das Geschlurfe von einigen hundert Füßen mischte sich mit den leisen Stimmen.

Harry lief los. Es war Zeit einige Antworten zu bekommen, denn mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass Malfoy etwas wusste und er war entschlossen herauszufinden, was genau das war.

Harry brauchte nicht zu überlegen, er wusste ganz genau, wo er Malfoy finden würde. So schob er sich durch den stetig anwachsenden Strom der Schüler, über einen der eingewachsenen Innenhöfe, bis er den äußeren Eingang des Astronomieturmes erreicht hatte. Kurz blieb er stehen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte suchend zu den Zinnen hinauf. Er meinte das Flattern eines Umhanges zu erkennen und zog entschlossen seinen Zauberstab. Harry murmelte ein "Alohomora!" und schob sich nach einem letzten vorsichtigen Umsehen durch die Tür. Er schloss sie hinter sich und begann den mühseligen Aufstieg zur Plattform. Mit jeder Stufe wuchs seine Verwunderung darüber, was genau er von Malfoy eigentlich erwartete. Ob es vielleicht doch noch einen Ausweg gab? Einen Weg für ihn?

_I wanna know the answers_

Harry rang den winzigen Funken nieder, welcher sich in seiner Brust breitmachen wollte, erinnerte sich an Remus' Worte, an Malfoys angsterfülltes Gesicht. Was immer Malfoy auch wusste, es würde letztendlich nichts daran ändern, dass Harry… Er schluckte hart und zwang seine Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück. Der Keim der Hoffnung erlosch in den Fluten der Erkenntnis, ließ Harry die letzten Stufen langsamer emporsteigen. Dennoch stieß er die Tür zur Plattform ohne langes Zögern auf und fand Malfoy, genau dort, wo er ihn vermutet hatte. Auf den Zinnen des Turmes, das schmale Gesicht in den Wind gerichtet.

Der Wind riss Harry die Tür aus der Hand und ließ sie ins Schloss knallen. Er überquerte die Plattform. Malfoy regte sich nicht, bestätigte damit Harrys Vermutung, dass er ihn hatte kommen sehen. Harry kletterte ebenfalls auf die Zinnen, ein frischer Windstoß fuhr durch sein Haar, in seine Kleidung, einer kühler Willkommensgruß eines flüchtigen Bekannten. Harry sah Malfoy nicht an, beobachtete stattdessen eine kleine Gruppe Thestrale am Rande des verbotenen Waldes, als er seine Fragte wiederholte: "Auf welcher Seite stehst du?"

Malfoy schnaubte, doch seine Stimme klang brüchig, als er erneut antwortete: "Spielt das wirklich eine Rolle?"

Harry dachte über diese Worte nach. Spielte es eine Rolle? Angesichts des lastenden Wissens, das er seit Remus' Tod mit sich herumtrug sollte es ihm eigentlich egal sein. Dennoch fand Harry die Antwort überraschend schnell: "Für mich tut es das."

Ein erneutes ärgerliches Schnauben war die Erwiderung. Harry betrachtete den Slytherin und stellte in einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Schrecken fest, dass stumme Tränen über dessen blasse Wangen liefen.

Hastig wandte Harry den Blick ab, sah zurück zum verbotenen Wald, wollte den Anderen nicht damit demütigen, dass er seine Tränen sah. Das Schweigen hielt an.

Ein Füllen gesellte sich zu der Gruppe mit Thestralen, erinnerte Harry an sein 5. Jahr, als er mit Luna Lovegood die Thestrale im verbotenen Wald gesehen hatte. Bitterkeit brannte in seiner Kehle, vergiftete die Erinnerung an das, was er sein Leben nannte.

"Ich weiß es nicht." Malfoy sprach so leise, dass Harry ihn kaum über das aufkommende Rauschen des Windes verstand. Er wandte sich ihm wieder zu, vielleicht überrascht darüber, dass er eine Antwort bekommen hatte. Malfoy schien es egal, ob er seine Tränen sah, ungewohnt offen schaute er Harry ins Gesicht.

Harry schluckte, fand in Malfoys farblosen Augen denselben Schmerz, dieselbe Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit, wie sie seit jener Nacht neben Remus' kaltem Körper in seiner Seele loderte. Verwunderung machte sich in Harry breit. "Wie kannst du nicht wissen, welchem Weg du folgen willst?", fragte er, sich der Ironie dieser Frage durchaus bewusst… hatte er selbst nicht bis zu Remus' Tod gewusst, welcher sein Weg war? Und nun, nach der Erkenntnis, die Remus' sterbende Lippen ihm zugeflüstert hatten, war es noch derselbe Weg? Vielleicht. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass Harry brutal klar gemacht wurde, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Er musste seiner Bestimmung folgen. Bis zum bitteren Ende.

Malfoy verzog das Gesicht, ein hysterisches Lachen folgte, ein Laut, der in Harrys Ohren eher nach einem unterdrückten Schluchzen klang. "Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach, Potter!", stieß Malfoy schließlich rau hervor. Er zog die Nase hoch und senkte den Kopf. Lose Strähnen seines Haares fielen ihm in die Stirn.

Die Minuten verstrichen. Harry überlegte, wie er Malfoys Worte deuten sollte und kam zu dem frustrierenden Schluss, dass er es einfach nicht wusste. Letztendlich nahm Malfoy selbst ihm die Antwort ab.

"Mein ganzes Leben lang hat mein Vater nur eine einzige Sache wirklich von mir gefordert." Malfoy fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das Gesicht und Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals so geschlagen… so menschlich gesehen zu haben. Selbst nach jenem verhängnisvollen Unfall im Badezimmer nicht, als Malfoy nach Harrys Sectumsempra blutend zusammengebrochen war. "Er wollte nur, dass ich seinem Weg folge. Alles andere war zweitrangig… er wollte nur, dass ich genauso werde… wie er."

Unwillkürlich tauchte das Bild seines eigenen Vaters vor Harrys innerem Auge auf und er verstand, worauf Malfoy hinaus wollte. War er selbst nicht ebenso stolz, wenn irgendjemand ihm sagte, er sei genau wie James? Nach all den Jahren, nach all den Auseinandersetzungen und Anfeindungen, die sie ausgetauscht hatten, konnte Harry zum ersten Mal hinter Malfoys arrogante Maske sehen. Und das, was er erkannte, hätte ihn nicht mehr verwundern können. Unter dem Strich war Malfoy nicht anders als er selbst. Ein Sohn, der seinen Vater stolz machen wollte. Und eine Spielfigur in einem grausamen Duell, welches lange vor ihrer Geburt begonnen hatte. Harry wusste das. Seit Remus' Tod wusste er mehr als er jemals hatte wissen wollen, die Frage war nur, wie viel dieser grausamen Wahrheit kannte Malfoy ebenfalls?

"Und es ist nicht das, was du willst?", fragte Harry mehr sich selbst als wirklich an den Anderen gewandt.

Malfoy schüttelte sich, eine so menschliche und körperliche Reaktion auf seine nächsten Worte, die Harry ihm nicht zugetraut hätte.

"Ich will meinem Vater nicht folgen…", sagte Malfoy schlicht und vielleicht war es gerade die Einfachheit dieses Satzes, die Harry klar machte, dass Malfoy diese Entscheidung schon länger mit sich herumtrug.

"Warum?", wollte Harry nur wissen.

Malfoys Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem freudlosen Lachen nach oben. "Weil ich dann sterben werde."

Harry blieb eine Erwiderung schuldig und konnte fast so etwas wie Amüsement aufbringen angesichts der Tatsache, dass…

"Also bin ich zu McGonagall gegangen - ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sie gleich darauf abkratzt - und habe gesagt, dass ich… dass ich…", Malfoy lachte und Harry konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass reine Hysterie in seiner Stimme mitschwang. "…ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich die Seiten wechseln will. Kannst du dir das vorstellen, Potter? Ich bin zu deiner Lehrerin gegangen und habe gesagt, dass ich auf eurer Seite kämpfen will wenn ich schon kämpfen muss…"

Malfoys Hände begannen am Saum seines Umhanges herumzufummeln und Harry blieb die gemeine Erwiderung, welche sich unwillkürlich in seiner Kehle geformt hatte, im Halse stecken. Eine stumme Welle dunkler Vorahnung ballte sich in seinem Magen zusammen und als Malfoy den Blick hob und ihm ins Gesicht sah, konnte Harry nur mit Mühe ein Würgen unterdrücken.

"Und stell dir vor, was sie gesagt hat, Potter! Sie hat sich tatsächlich darüber gefreut, dass ich nun auf eurer Seite bin… sie hat irgendetwas von einer traurigen Wendung gemurmelt, die euer Glück sein könnte. Und dann… hat sie mich zu Snape geschickt! Zu Snape, um Merlins Willen! Ausgerechnet Snape ist euer Informant in Voldemorts Kreisen! Das ist doch wirklich zum totlachen, oder? All die Jahre hatte ich keine Ahnung…"

Harry versuchte zu schlucken, doch sein Mund war plötzlich ausgedörrt und obgleich er nichts lieber getan hätte, als den Blick von Malfoys Augen abzuwenden, konnte er es nicht. Er war versteinert. Und die Ahnung der vorangegangenen Stunde wurde zu unwiderruflicher grausamer Gewissheit. Plötzlich verstand er zu genau, weshalb Malfoy wissen wollte wie Arthur gestorben war. Harry wollte schreien. Malfoy davon abhalten weiterzusprechen, er wollte nicht hören, was er doch längst schon wusste. Kein Laut kam über seine erstarrten Lippen.

"Aber das Beste kommt erst noch!" Malfoys Stimme schnappte nach oben und Harry war sich sicher, dass er im nächsten Moment wirklich hysterisch werden würde, ein Gefühl, welches Harry nur allzu gut kannte. "Jetzt frag mich mal, welchen Ausweg mir Snape genannt hat."

Stumm schüttelte Harry den Kopf und versuchte mit wachsender Verzweiflung einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen. Was hielt ihn hier an der Seite seines erklärten Feindes?

"Frag! Mich!", presste Malfoy zwischen zusammengepressten Kiefern hervor. Neue Tränen sickerten über seinen Wangen.

"Was?", krächzte Harry und war sich sicher, dass er die Antwort nicht hören wollte. Die Stimmen waren zurück. Leise wispernd verhöhnten sie ihn und nun konnte er nicht einmal mehr auf den Astronomieturm flüchten. Harry war gefangen.

"Das wird dir gefallen, Potter. Snape hat tatsächlich eingewilligt mir zu helfen von meinem Vater wegzukommen. Dafür soll ich euch… dir helfen… bei deiner Suche nach den Horkruxen! Ist doch nett, oder? Aber richtig, da ist ja noch ein Haken… ich soll nämlich dabei sterben! Ist das nicht eine phantastische Wahl? Entweder ich sterbe für die Ideologie meines Vaters oder für deine! Das ist doch wirklich…", ein Zittern durchlief Malfoys schmalen Körper und er unterbrach sich, bevor er sehr viel leiser flüsterte und mit dieser entsetzlichen Resignation, die Harry bei all den Anderen, bei McGonagall, bei Arthur, selbst bei Remus, gesehen hatte: "…wirklich beschissen."

Endlich, endlich fand Harry die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wieder. Und er tat das Einzige, was er noch tun konnte.

Er rannte.

Zeit hatte keinerlei Bedeutung mehr.

Nicht für Harry.

Und so verstand er nicht, warum Hermine ihm trotz dem Schweigen zwischen ihnen weinend um den Hals fiel, als Hagrid ihn endlich im verbotenen Wald fand.

Hermine schluchzte und stammelte im Wechsel, dass er vier Tage verschollen gewesen wäre und alle dachten, Voldemort hätte ihn in die Finger bekommen.

Vier Tage?

Hatte er wirklich vier ganze Tage unter diesem alten Baum gesessen und auf die Erde gestarrt? Zumindest würde diese lange Zeit das quälende Hungergefühl und die brennenden Schmerzen in seinen Beinen erklären.

Harry blickte in die Gesichter um ihn herum. Die halbe Schule hatte sich am Rand des verbotenen Waldes eingefunden und starrte ihn an, als sei er ein dreiköpfiger Hund. Jedenfalls die Meisten von ihnen.

Ron wich seinem Blick aus.

Hagrid rieb sich über die Augen und verschwand mit Fang im Schlepptau wortlos in seiner Hütte.

Madam Pomfrey sah ihm nicht ins Gesicht, als sie ihn nach Verletzungen absuchte.

Selbst Snape sprach mehr mit seinem verdreckten Pullover als zu Harry selbst, als er dunkel sagte: "Gehen sie sich waschen, Mr. Potter. Nach dem Mittagessen will ich sie in meinem Büro sehen."

Einzig Draco Malfoy, der abseits stand, wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Doch gerade er war es, dessen Blick Harry nicht ertragen konnte und so schob er Hermine rigoros von sich und stapfte davon. Hermines Tränen versickerten nur langsam in seinem Pullover.

Er würde nicht mehr mitmachen.

So einfach war die Erkenntnis, welche er nach vier sehr einsamen Tagen mitbrachte. Er würde ihr perverses Spielchen einfach nicht mehr mitmachen! Sollten sie die Horkruxe doch selbst erledigen und Voldemort gleich mit dazu!

Wenig später rannen bittere Tränen des Zorns über Harrys Wangen und vermischten sich mit dem eisigen Wasser der Dusche, welches er erbarmungslos auf seine Haut hinabprasseln ließ. Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre!

Malfoys tränenverschleierter Blick tauchte in seinen Gedanken auf, seine Stimme, halb Schluchzen, halb hysterisches Lachen klang noch immer in seinen Ohren: "…wirklich beschissen!"

Er würde nicht mehr mitmachen!

Wenn er diesen Entschluss doch einfach hätte treffen können! Er schaute auf die Uhr. Snape erwartete ihn. Harry wollte nicht hingehen. Für einige kostbare Minuten erging er sich in der Vorstellung, dass er sich tatsächlich würde wehren können. Dass er nicht genau das tun würde, was Snape… was der Orden… was die ganze verdammte Zaubererwelt von ihm verlangte.

Remus' letzte Worte klangen in seinen Ohren wider und die Wut, die Verzweiflung wurden von den letzten eisigen Tropfen des Wassers hinweggewaschen.

Zurück blieb Harry. Halb erfroren von außen. Und gänzlich erfroren von innen.

Niemand begegnete Harry auf seinem Weg in Snapes Büro. Merkwürdigerweise kam ihm dieser Weg beinahe einfach vor, so, als wäre auch der letzte Rest seines fühlenden Ichs im Verbotenen Wald geblieben.

Unter dem alten Baum, mit dem Blick in die sternenklare Nacht gerichtet. Eine Vorstellung, mit der Harry sich mittlerweile durchaus anfreunden konnte. Wie still die Nacht dort gewesen war, nur hin und wieder von dem melodischen Ruf eines Nachtvogels durchbrochen. Still und so friedlich.

"DRACO! NEIN!"

Die lauten Schreie rissen Harry aus den Gedanken und er blieb abrupt stehen. Den Schreien folgten schnelle Schritte, eine Tür schlug zu.

"Draco! Bleib hier!", brüllte Snape entgegen seiner sonstigen überlegten Art, die schnellen Schritte wurden lauter.

Harry erwachte aus seiner Starre und begann seinerseits zu laufen, nur noch eine Biegung und er hätte freie Sicht auf den Gang, in welchem sich Snapes Gemächer befanden.

"Nein! NEIN! LASS MICH LOS!" Das war Malfoys Stimme. In purer, grenzenloser Panik. "DU KANNST MICH NICHT DAZU ZWINGEN, ICH…"

"Doch, Draco, das kann ich…"

Und dann war es plötzlich still. Vollkommen still. Bis auf einen einzelnen zitternden Atemzug, der in Harrys Ohren nach einem unterdrückten Schluchzen klang.

Still bis auf Harrys stampfende Schritte, als er endlich die Biegung des Flures erreicht hatte.

Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Vielleicht Snape und Malfoy, die sich duellierte… oder schlugen… oder… irgendetwas taten. Jedenfalls nicht, dass Malfoy mit hängenden Schultern mitten im Gang stand und seine Schuhe anstarrte, während Snape mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor ihm stand. Beide waren außer Atem.

Erneut blieb Harry stehen. Es vergingen einige Sekunden, bevor Snape ihn sah. Sofort ließ er den Zauberstab sinken. Seine Miene verdüsterte sich und die schmalen Lippen pressten sich zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen. Malfoy rührte sich nicht.

"Potter… kommen sie mit." Snape wandte sich ab, ohne Harry noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. "Und du auch, Draco."

Widerspruchslos folgten sie Snape in seine Gemächer. Anders als beim letzten Mal führte Snape sie nicht in sein Arbeitszimmer, sondern in ein kleines, fensterloses, hoffnungslos voll gestopftes Zimmerchen, in welchem ein winzige Tischchen und drei abgenutzte Ledersessel mehr schlecht als recht ihren Platz fanden.

Malfoy ließ sich in den erstbesten Sessel fallen. Noch immer stumm. Noch immer den Kopf gesenkt. Die Schatten kehrten zurück und legten sich um Harrys Lunge. Was hatte Snape mit Malfoy angestellt?

"Setzen sie sich!", befahl Snape. Und Harry setzte sich.

"Wir haben den nächsten Horkrux", sagte Snape. Harry würgte und eine ohnmächtige Welle der Übelkeit ließ ihn seine Fingernägel in das abgewetzte Leder seiner Lehne krallen.

Sein Blick suchte erneut Malfoys schmale Gestalt. Er regte sich nicht. Leblos… war das einzige Wort, was Harry einfallen wollte.

Was zum Henker hatte Snape nur mit ihm gemacht?

"Wir haben keine Zeit lange zu planen, heute Nacht um ein Uhr geht es los." Snape brachte kaum die Lippen auseinander und sein harter Akzent trat so deutlich hervor, wie Harry es lange nicht mehr gehört hatte.

"Haben sie mich verstanden, Potter?"

Mit Mühe erinnerte Harry sich daran, wie man nickte.

"Wer?", krächzte Harry, obwohl er die Antwort längst kannte. Er kannte sie seit jenem Tag auf dem Astronomieturm und dennoch wollte er es hören. Er wollte von Snape selbst hören, dass dieser bereit war ein weiteres Opfer zu bringen.

"Mr. Malfoy wird sie begleiten, nicht wahr, Draco?"

Endlich kam Leben in Malfoys erstarrte Gestalt und er hob den Kopf. Gerade genug, als dass Harry einen Blick in seine Augen erhaschen konnte. Sein Blick war irgendwie verschleiert, abwesend. Gerade genug, um zu erkennen, dass Malfoy kämpfte. Mit allem was er hatte! Plötzlich wurde sein Blick dumpf und ein einzelnes Wort huschte durchs Harrys Kopf. 'Besiegt.'

Malfoy nickte träge. Dann waren die Stimmen wieder da. Lauter als jemals zuvor schienen sie von den Mauern um sie herum auf Harry einzubrüllen. Er schnappte nach Luft. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. Vergeblich… jeglicher Sauerstoff schien aus dem viel zu kleinen Raum entwichen zu sein.

Harrys Lunge krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen und ein trockenes Würgen schüttelte ihn.

'Imperius!', war das Letzte, was Harry dachte, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde. 'Snape zwingt Malfoy mit einem Imperius in seinen sicheren Tod!'

Selten war ihm eine Ohnmacht so willkommen wie diese.

Eine Ohrfeige weckte ihn.

"Gütiger Himmel, Severus!" Eine weibliche Stimme. Mehr erschrocken als empört.

"Wir haben keine Zeit mehr, Poppy!" Snape. "Potter? Aufstehen!"

Harry wurde erbarmungslos nach oben gezerrt, bevor er richtig zu sich kam. Snapes kräftige Finger bohrten sich unnachgiebig in seinen Oberarm. Harry fiel mehr vom Bett, als dass es ihm gelungen wäre auf seinen Beinen aufzukommen.

"Was…", nuschelte er und schüttelte sich in dem vergeblichen Versuch sein Bewusstsein zu klären.

"Wir müssen los, Potter. Der Horkrux! Reißen sie sich zusammen, oder ich werde sie noch einmal schlagen."

"SEVERUS!"

Snape schob die Krankenschwester mit erstaunlicher Leichtigkeit einfach aus dem Weg. Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig als hinter ihm herzustolpern.

Die Tür zur Krankenstation schlug hinter ihnen zu und der düstere Flur empfing Harry mit seinen dunklen Erinnerungen. Schlagartig kam die Erinnerung zurück.

'Imperius… Malfoy… Snape wird ihn zwingen…', hallten seine eigenen Gedanken in Harrys Geist wider. Er begann sich gegen Snapes Griff zu wehren.

"Lassen sie mich los!", begehrte er auf und zu seiner größten Überraschung lockerte sich Snapes Griff um seinen tauben Arm. Sie traten schweigend die letzte Treppe in die Eingangshalle hinunter. Es war düster. Nur vereinzelt erhellte eine Fackel die Finsternis. Um diese Uhrzeit kehrte selbst in einem Schloss voller Jugendlicher Ruhe ein.

Für einen hoffnungsvollen Moment gab Harry sich der Illusion hin, dass Snape ihn begleiten würde. Dass Snape derjenige sein würde, der durch den Bann des Horkruxes sterben würde. Und nicht Malfoy.

Es war nicht so, dass Harry plötzlich mehr als Mitleid für Malfoy empfand. Mitleid darüber, dass der Andere zwar Eltern hatte und dennoch genauso einsam war, wie Harry selbst. Nein, es war mehr… die Dimension der Grausamkeit, welche sich in den letzten Stunden offenbarte und um so vieles schlimmer war, als Harry sich jemals hätte eingestehen wollen.

Malfoy wartete mit gesenktem Kopf im Schatten eines der Eingangsportale.

Malfoy! Gütiger Himmel, ausgerechnet ihn zwang Snape in den sicheren Tod. Malfoy, von dem Harry seit seinem ersten verlogenen Tag in Hogwarts angenommen hatte, dass er aus dem ein oder anderen Grund Snapes Liebling war.

"Komm, Draco", sagte Snape gleichgültig und trat aus dem sicheren Schloss hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Zum ersten Mal kam Harry der Gedanke, dass er nicht der Einzige war, den sie betrogen hatten.

Er fand keinerlei Trost in diesem Gedanken.

Snape begleitete sie bis zum Fuß der Eulerei, wo er so abrupt herumfuhr, dass Harry ungebremst in ihn den hageren Mann hineinrannte. Lange Finger gruben sich erneut schmerzhaft in seine Schultern, als Snape ihn hart umklammerte. "Potter! Sie wissen, wie wichtig diese Aufgabe ist!"

Harry hätte über sich selbst nicht schockierter sein können, als Snape, während er ihn in einer Mischung aus Sorge und offensichtlichem Unverständnis ansah.

Und Harry lachte.

Wichtig? Diese Aufgabe war wichtig! Klar, die Frage war nur für wen, denn immerhin würde er…

"Wir müssen los", sagte Malfoy in einem merkwürdig gedämpften Tonfall.

Harry konnte sich nur schwer beruhigen und begann sich zu fragen, ob sich so ein Nervenzusammenbruch anfühlen konnte. Wurde er endlich verrückt? Snape ließ ihn los und Harry empfand zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ein leises Bedauern darüber, dass er leider, leider nicht an seinem Geisteszustand zweifeln konnte. Er bildete sich nicht ein, dass er ausgerechnet mit Malfoy und Snape in tiefster Nacht vor dem Schloss stand und im Begriff war Draco Malfoys sicheren Selbstmord zu bezeugen.

"Das stimmt, Draco! Geht jetzt…", murmelte Snape und schaute Malfoy einige lange Sekunden an. Dann trat er abrupt einige Schritte zurück und Harry fragte sich, ob er tatsächlich Tränen in den schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers gesehen hatte.

Malfoy lenkte ihn ab, indem er sehr nah an Harry herantrat und nach seinem Arm griff.

Dann wurde jeder rationale Gedanke durch den immensen Sog der Seit-an-Seit-Apparation schlicht aus seinem Hirn gefegt.

Tbc….

Coming up next: 5 - Harry

Read & Review, please.


	6. Chapter 5 Harry

Hallo, Ihr Lieben,

da es mich gesundheitlich leider flachgelegt hat, hier nur schnell das neue Chap.

Ein Riesen DANKE geht an: **Leni4888, mimaja, Brera Sterne und Leylin.**

Auch ein Stück vom Dankeskuchen geht an **Little Whisper** und **Silvereyes**, die sich die Mühe machen und die Story kontrollieren. DANKE!

Bin auch heute wieder super gespannt auf Eure Reviews. Lasst euch das Kapitel gefallen und bis nächste Woche.

Liebe Grüße

Eure Cassie

5 - Harry

_no more lies_

Der Apparationszug war stark und Harry griff unwillkürlich nach Malfoys Arm, damit sie nicht getrennt wurden. Farben, Orte und wie ihm schien die Zeit selbst rauschten in einer halsbrecherischen Kaskade an ihm vorbei.

"Potter?", riss Malfoys verwirrte Stimme ihn aus den Gedanken. Harry sah auf und verfluchte Snape in diesem Moment mehr als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Malfoys graue Augen bohrten sich in seine und der Sturm darin stand dem Orkan um sie herum in nichts nach. Snapes Imperius hatte keine Macht mehr über Malfoy. Und wieder einmal war es Harry, der die bittere Wahrheit tragen musste.

Für den Augenblick starrten sie einander an, erst dann schien Malfoy wirklich wahrzunehmen wo sie sich befanden. Er begriff sofort. "Nein!", schrie er und versuchte hektisch sich aus Harrys Griff zu befreien.

Sie stürzten aus der Apparation hinaus und wurden von sanftem Mondschein empfangen. Im letzten Augenblick rollte Harry sich zur Seite um einer zweifellos schmerzhaften Begegnung mit einer der Marmorbüsten zu entgehen, in dessen Mitte sie sich wieder fanden. Orientierungslos schaute er sich um. Er hatte sich getäuscht. Es war keine Marmorbüste, der er entgangen war. Es war ein Grabstein. Aberneezer J. Malfoy III - 1756 - 1844 prangte ihm in verwitterten Buchstaben entgegen.

Eine hektische Bewegung zu seiner Rechten lenkte ihn ab und er sah Malfoy, der auf allen Vieren versuchte davonzukriechen, zweifellos in dem makaberen Versuch zu entkommen. Bittere Galle stieg Harry in die Kehle und ließ ihn sich vor Ekel schütteln. In einem anderen Leben hätte er vielleicht sogar Genugtuung empfunden Malfoy vor sich kriechen zu sehen. Jetzt jedoch war es nur noch erbärmlich. Erbärmlich für ihn und für den ganzen verdammten Rest dieser Welt, welche mit ihnen spielte und ihren grenzenlosen Schmerz mit stoischer Gleichgültigkeit verhöhnte. Irgendwo schrie ein Uhu in die Nacht hinaus. Harry rang sich ein freudloses Lächeln ab, der Uhu, der Verheißer von Tod und Verderben. Wie überaus passend! Irgendjemand da draußen hatte einen verflucht schwarzen Sinn für Humor. Vermutlich jemand der mit Severus Snape verwandt war.

Harry sah sich um, in einiger Entfernung konnte der Malfoy Manor als bedrohlich schwarzes Gebilde erkennen, das sich gegen den sternenklaren Nachthimmel abhob wie ein lebendiger Schatten, der ihn zu verschlingen suchte. Dort war er also gelandet. Auf dem Familienfriedhof von Malfoy Manor, Harry empfand nichts als Abscheu bei dem Gedanken daran die vermodernden Gebeine seiner Vorfahren im Garten vergraben zu wissen. Ein unterdrücktes Geräusch erinnerte ihn daran, dass er nicht allein war. Er wandte sich um, suchte das Halbdunkel zwischen den säuberlich aufgereihten Grabsteinen ab und fand Malfoy einen Quaffelwurf von sich entfernt im Gras. Sein bleiches Haar reflektierte das Mondlicht und ließ sein Gesicht noch weißer erscheinen. Es hatte etwas merkwürdig endgültiges wie Malfoy dort hockte, die Beine weit von sich gestreckt, den Rücken an einen der Grabsteine gelehnt. Harry hätte nicht sagen können, ob er weinte oder lachte, sein Gesicht war der Ausdruck reinster Verzweiflung.

"Warum will ich vor dir weglaufen, Potter? Wenn mein Vater mich in die Finger kriegt bin ich doch sowieso hinüber…"

Harry schwieg. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Dass er Malfoy verstand? Dass er selbst in nahezu der gleichen…

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich das kann, Potter", murmelte Malfoy und schaute auf seine Hände hinunter. Harry sah, dass sie zitterten. Dass Malfoy zitterte. Am ganzen Leib. Und er machte sich offenbar nicht mehr die Mühe es unterdrücken zu wollen.

Und wieder wusste Harry nicht, was er sagen sollte. Statt dessen war das Gefühl der Müdigkeit plötzlich übermächtig und Harry ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, rückte sich Malfoys Haltung ähnlich an eine der Marmorbüsten und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht würde er einfach schlafen. Ewig. Friedlich. Ewig.

Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie schweigend dort gesessen hatten, bis er sich selbst sagen hörte: "Ich denke nicht, dass ich dir dabei zusehen kann…"

Es dauerte lange, bis Malfoy antwortete: "Ist… ist es so… furchtbar?"

Harry wollte nichts erwidern, doch gleichzeitig antwortete er wie aus einem Zwang heraus. "Noch viel schlimmer…"

Malfoy blieb stumm. Harry hielt die Augen geschlossen und wartete.

"Weißt du…", Malfoys Stimme war heiser und sie versagte ihm. Er räusperte sich, bevor er leiser fortfuhr. "Was weißt du über diesen Horkrux?"

Harry hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Gar nichts… sie sagen mir nie etwas über die Horkruxe… auch nicht darüber, wie… wie wir sie finden, es sind immer die Anderen… die mich begleiten, die wissen, was…" Harry unterbrach sich, als die allzu lebendigen Erinnerungen an Minerva, Arthur und Remus in ihm hochstiegen. Ein Schauer durchlief ihn und er begann zu beben. Es entging Malfoy nicht und für einen Augenblick empfand Harry tatsächlich so etwas wie Scham ob seiner Gefühle. Sollte er sich nicht besser unter Kontrolle haben? Malfoy war hier um für ihn zu sterben und er war nichts mehr als ein erbärmliches Häufchen Elend, das verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg sucht.

So in seinen Gedanken versunken bekam Harry kaum mit, wie Malfoy zögernd auf die Beine kam und mit wenigen wackeligen Schritten zu ihm hinüberging. Erst als Malfoy vor ihm stand und mit blassem, merkwürdig entschlossenem Gesicht zu ihm hinuntersah, während er ihm die Hand hinhielt, fand Harry in die grausame Realität dieser sternenbeschienen Nacht zurück. Verwundert starrte er zuerst die ihm dargebotene Hand, dann Malfoys Gesicht an. Ein bitterer Zug lag um Malfoys Mund und das Mondlicht verlieh seinem Gesicht einen durchscheinenden Glanz. 'Er sieht jetzt schon aus wie ein Geist…', dachte Harry konsterniert. Dieser Gedanke erschreckte ihn und er beeilte sich nach Malfoys Hand zu greifen. Sie war überraschend warm und fühlte sich so gar nicht richtig an. Verlegen ließ Harry ihn los, sobald er auf den Füßen stand.

"Gehen wir", sagte Malfoy und schaute ihn an. Harry erwiderte verwundert seinen Blick. "Was?" Er wollte das nicht tun! Ganz egal, wie sehr er Malfoy in den letzten Jahren zu hassen geglaubt hatte, er wollte ihm nicht beim Sterben zusehen. Nicht heute Nacht und wenn es nach ihm ging würde er überhaupt niemals wieder einen Toten sehen wollen.

"Ich denke, ich habe es begriffen…", erwiderte Malfoy beinahe sanft und wandte sich ab. Mit gesenkten Schultern bahnte er sich langsam einen Weg zwischen den Grabsteinen hindurch.

Mochte sein, dass Malfoy seine Erkenntnis hatte, Harry allerdings nicht und so starrte er Malfoy nach, der sich in die Dunkelheit entfernte. Einzig sein helles Haar leuchtete wie ein gefallener Stern durch die Nacht. Warum Harry ihm schließlich folgte hätte er selbst nicht sagen können, vielleicht weil er sich von Malfoy eine Antwort darüber erhoffte, was genau er verstanden haben wollte.

Der düstere Schatten von Malfoy Manor wurde mit jedem Schritt mächtiger und bald thronte das geschichtsträchtige Haus wie ein eigenes Universum über ihnen auf. Harry konnte die Umrisse der riesigen Steine erkennen, mit denen die Grundmauern gelegt worden waren. Malfoy blieb endlich stehen und im ersten Moment dachte Harry, er würde warten, bis er zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte, doch wie er nur einen Moment später feststellen musste, hatte Malfoy seinen Zauberstab gezogen und berührte einen Teil der massiven Mauer. Auf sein leises Murmeln öffnete sich eine bisher unsichtbare Tür vor ihnen. Malfoy war darin verschwunden, bevor Harry ihn erreicht hatte oder protestieren hätte können. Widerstrebend folgte er ihm.

"Wo…?", begann Harry, kaum dass er durch das Portal hindurchgetreten war. Eine warme Hand legte sich über seinen Mund und in der ersten Schrecksekunde wehrte er sich verbissen.

"Sht! Potter, halt ja die Klappe, wenn der Manticor aufwacht sind wir erledigt. Wir sollten doch zumindest versuchen den Horkrux zu vernichten, oder?"

Der Schreck ließ Harry erstarren und Malfoy nahm die Hand von seinem Mund. Noch immer standen sie so nah beieinander, dass Harry spüren konnte, wie sehr Malfoy wieder angefangen hatte zu zittern. Dennoch glaubte er sich verhört zu haben. "Ein Manticor? Deine Eltern haben einen Manticor im Keller?" wisperte er fassungslos.

Malfoy schob sich an ihm vorbei und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Nicht nur einen… ich weiß gar nicht, was hier unten wirklich alles rumkreucht… und ehrlich gesagt bin ich nicht besonders scharf drauf es zu erfahren. Komm…"

"Du WEIßT nicht…?", wiederholte Harry verwundert.

Malfoy blieb stehen und warf ihm einen aufmerksamen Blick über die Schulter zu. Für einen Augenblick kehrte der vertraute höhnische Zug um Malfoys Mundwinkel zurück, doch seine Stimme verriet nichts von er früheren Arroganz. "Ach komm, Potter, du kannst doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass mein Vater mich in alles eingeweiht hat…", er schwieg und musterte Harry, dem die Wärme in die Wangen stieg, "…gut, offenbar glaubst du es doch. Aber, Überraschung! Er hat es nicht getan und ich bin für jedes Geheimnis, in das er mich nicht eingeweiht hat dankbar, denn sonst stünden wir beide jetzt nicht hier und ich könnte nicht…"

Malfoy unterbrach sich und Harry fragte sich, ob sein Gegenüber gerade begriffen hatte, was er sagte. Es war schwer den Tod zu akzeptieren und Malfoy versuchte offenbar recht erfolgreich die Tatsache zu verdrängen, dass er sterben würde.

Heute.

Malfoys Mundwinkel zuckten und er unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein hysterisches Kichern. "Scheiß drauf…. gehen wir weiter…", würgte er schließlich hervor und Harry bereute, dass er überhaupt gefragt hatte. Harry wollte etwas sagen, nur einen Augenblick lang wollte er widersprechen und tatsächlich so tun, als wäre Malfoy noch immer der arrogante Bastard, den er, Ron und Hermine so leidenschaftlich gehasst hatten. Es hätte dieser unwirklichen Szenerie den Hauch von Normalität zurückgegeben. Einer Normalität in der Harry sich nicht davor fürchtete Malfoy beim Sterben zusehen zu müssen. Eine Normalität in der der kein verdammtes Mitleid mit diesem verfluchten Slytherin hatte. Der Moment ging vorüber und Harry folgte Malfoy schweigend tiefer in die Düsternis des Gewölbes und ihre Schritte klangen viel zu laut in der Dunkelheit. Mehr als einmal hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass Augen aus der Finsternis sich in seinen Rücken bohrten.

Malfoy führte ihn durch eine aberwitzige Zahl von Gängen und Tunneln. Hin und wieder vernahmen sie ein entferntes Geräusch und trotz allem was Harry mittlerweile gesehen und begriffen hatte, trotz allem erschreckten ihn dieses entfernte Leiden bis in die Tiefe seines Selbst. Malfoy zeigte keinerlei Reaktion und Harry fragte sich, was man einem Jungen ihn ihrem Alter alles hatte antun müssen, um ihn so gleichgültig gegenüber dem Leid Anderer werden zu lassen.

Erst als Malfoy an einem schmalen Treppenschacht anhielt und Harry ansah, während er ihm deutete von jetzt an noch leiser zu sein, erkannte Harry, dass er dem Slytherin Unrecht tat. Von dem arroganten Besserwisser aus ihren Schulzeiten war nichts mehr übrig. Ebenso wie bei Harry waren die Schleier gefallen und wohl zum ersten Mal standen sie sich mit gesenkten Schilden gegenüber. Die Masken waren gefallen und Malfoy stand der blanke Horror so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass Harry bereit war zu glauben, dass es noch jemanden gab, der ebenso litt wie er selbst.

Zögern, vorsichtig und unendlich langsam tasteten sie sich die finstere Treppe hinauf. Schweigend. Harry begriff, dass es nichts mehr zu sagen gab. Malfoy würde vor seinen Augen sterben. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

Der Geruch von feuchtem Stein und lange vermodertem Holz kitzelte Harry in der Nase. Er zog seine Jacke fester um sich als die Kälte um sie herum beinahe greifbar wurde. Wie ein lebendig gewordener Dämon schlich sie sich in seine Kleidung, kroch unter seine Haut und nährte sich an dem letzten bisschen Feuer, dem letzten bisschen Hoffnung, die Harry in einem verzweifelten Akt der Selbsterhaltung tief in seinem Herzen verschlossen hatte.

Mitten im Auge der Finsternis blieb Malfoy stehen und Harry unterdrückte mehr aus Zufall als aus wirklichem Willen einen verräterischen Schreckenslaut, als sie zusammenstießen.

Malfoy zitterte am ganzen Körper. Dennoch öffnete er die schwere Holztür, welche sie aus den Katakomben ins Haus bringen würde. Matter Kerzenschein empfing sie zu Harrys purem Entsetzen. Doch der Salon war verlassen.

Malfoy lauschte konzentriert während Harry versuchte lautlos zu atmen, sein Herz leiser schlagen zu lassen und seine Augenlider weniger lärmend zu schließen. Er war zweifellos dabei die Nerven zu verlieren!

Erst als Malfoy nach seinem Arm griff und ihn mit sich zog, erwachte Harry aus der dankenswerten Geistesabwesenheit. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich in diesen Zustand flüchten konnte, wenn Malofy… wenn er… kaltes Grauen schlich als hinterhältige Schlange über seinen Rücken, direkt an seiner Wirbelsäule empor. Harry schüttelte sich und wenn er dachte, dass dieser Horror nicht mehr steigerbar war, wurde er in derselben Sekunde eines Besseren belehrt. Malfoy zerrte ihn zu einem riesigen Marmorkamin an der Stirnseite des Salons, kramte mit fliegenden Fingern in den Taschen seines Umhanges und war, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch bleicher als zuvor. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es Harry schien, hatte er endlich gefunden, wonach er suchte und brachte ein kleines Fläschchen hervor. Der Inhalt kräuselte sich bei jeder Bewegung und brach sich in den züngelnden Kaminflammen. Es sah aus, wie flüssiges Silber.

"Was…?", setzte Harry unwillkürlich an, doch Malfoys Blick, in dem bodenlose Panik lag, ließ ihn sofort wieder verstummen.

Malfoy entkorkte die Phiole und schüttete den Inhalt mit hektischen Bewegungen direkt in die Flammen. Es zischte und eine Wolke silbernen Rauches stieg aus der Glut hervor, ballte sich vor ihnen zusammen und jagte keinen Lidschlag später mit gefährlicher Präzision quer durch den Raum und durch die doppelflügelige Tür hinaus.

Malfoy blickte ihr nach, mit verkniffenen Lippen und einem Blick, der Harry nur zu sehr an Remus erinnerte. Remus in den letzten Minuten, als er ihm gestand, was wirklich aus ihm…

Ein leiser Aufschrei ließ sie beide zusammenfahren und Harry war überrascht, mit welch seltener Eintracht sie ihre Zauberstäbe zogen und unwillkürlich näher zusammenrückten. Als ob er Malfoy schützen könnte… in seinem eigenen Elternhaus!

Stille senkte sich über das große Anwesen. Eine unangenehme, klebrige, fast lebendige Stille. Harrys Nackenhaare richteten sich auf. Es war, als stünden sie direkt im Herzen eines unsichtbaren Monsters, das nur auf ihre nächste Bewegung wartete um sie zu verschlingen. Eine unangebrachte Welle von verzweifeltem Humor brachte Harrys Mundwinkel zum Zucken. 'Naja, eigentlich ist es ja auch so…'

"Wir müssen nach oben", sagte Malfoy und ging ohne Harry eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Wieder blieb Harry nichts anderes übrig, als ihm einfach zu folgen.

"Was hast du da ins Feuer gekippt?", fragte Harry während sie die pompöse Eingangshalle durchquerten. Seine Stimme hallte von der meterhohen Decke unnatürlich blechern wieder.

"Partieller Schlafzauber. Die Wirkung hält für genau 5 Stunden an, keine Sekunde mehr oder weniger."

"Verstehe… die Hauselfen…", Harry warf einen verstohlenen Blick über seine Schulter. Für seinen Geschmack gab es hier einfach zu viele Schatten und viel zu wenig Licht. Sie stiegen eine breite, geschwungene Treppe hinauf. Dicker Teppich auf den Stufen verschluckte ihre Schritte und ließ die Stille noch tiefer erscheinen.

"Nein…", wisperte Malfoy. Seine Stimme war nur ein schmerzverzerrtes Krächzen. Sämtliche Alarmglocken in Harrys Kopf begannen zu schrillen. "Nicht die Hauselfen…. meine… Eltern." Malfoy sah aus, als bereiteten ihm die wenigen Worte körperliche Schmerzen und Harry brauchte ein, zwei Atemzüge, bevor die Bedeutung der Worte ihn mit der Gewalt eines Vorschlaghammers traf.

"Deine Eltern? Du meinst, deine Eltern sind HIER? JETZT?"

Malfoy reagierte nicht, sondern stieg mit stoisch gesenktem Kopf die Stufen weiter hinauf.

"Malfoy!"

Harry griff nach seinem Arm, als sie auf dem obersten Treppenabsatz angekommen waren. "Draco!"

Abrupt blieb Malfoy stehen, wirbelte herum und nun war er es, der Harrys Arm so fest hielt, dass es begann wehzutun. "Was weißt du über die Horkruxe?"

Verwirrt schüttelte Harry den Kopf. "Das habe ich dir schon gesagt, gar nichts, sie sagen mir nie, wie sie aussehen. Es sind immer diejenigen, die mit mir kommen…. die…"

"Diejenigen, die sterben werden!" konstatierte Malfoy emotionslos. Harry nickte und wollte sich aus Malfoys hartem Griff befreien. Vergeblich.

"Du weißt nichts über diesen Horkrux?" Malfoys Augen funkelten in dem wenigen Licht der weit verstreuten Fackeln und Harry fragte sich einen Augenblick lang, ob Malfoy den Verstand verloren hatte.

"NEIN!", erwiderte er und entriss Malfoy mit aller Kraft seinen Arm. Sein Handgelenk brannte. Malfoy starrte ihn lange an und dann verschwand die Wut so schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Alles, was Harry nun noch in Malfoys blassen Augen sah, war sein Spiegelbild. Und diese furchtbare Resignation. Diese Selbstaufgabe, die ihm den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn trieb und das Grauen in sein Herz gepflanzt hatte.

"Bringen wir es hinter uns", war alles, was Malfoy sagen konnte. Es war das Endgültigste, was Harry jemals gehört hatte. Er wollte Malfoy nicht folgen, der sich mit schleppenden Schritten über den düsteren Flur zog.

Er würde einfach gehen. Wenn er ginge, würde Malfoy den Horkrux nicht berühren müssen, er würde nicht sterben und Harry würde nicht dabei zusehen müssen, wie wieder jemand aus seinem Leben einen furchtbaren Tod erlitt. Zumal er wusste, worauf das alles hinauslaufen würde… Harry wusste, dass diese Opfer nur etwas wert waren, wenn er… wenn er…

"Potter!"

Geschlagen trat Harry den ersten Schritt nach vorn. Wie oft hatte er diese innere Debatte nun schon ausgefochten? Oh, Harry wusste es zu genau. Jeden einzelnen verdammten Tag seit Remus' Tod. Und doch… doch folgte er Malfoy in die Schwärze einer geöffneten Tür. Malfoys helles Haar wirkte seltsam grau.

Und plötzlich waren da keine Worte mehr. Malfoy zog seinen Zauberstab, murmelte ein tonloses "Lumos" und zu Harrys grenzenlosem Entsetzen erkannte er sofort, in welchem Zimmer sie sich befanden.

Ein breites, mit schweren Samtvorhängen dekoriertes Ehebett füllte die ganze Front vor ihnen aus und selbst im Halbdunkel des spärlichen Zauberlichts konnte Harry zwei reglose Gestalten unter den unordentlichen Laken erkennen.

'Schlafzimmer', fuhr es Harry durch den Kopf 'ich stehe im verdammten Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern!' Panik machte sich in ihm breit und er zerrte seinen Zauberstab hervor ohne wirklich zu wissen, auf wen er zielen sollte.

"Schlafzauber… schon vergessen?", murmelte Malfoy nicht weit von ihm entfernt. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und das Zauberlicht ergoss sich über die reglosen Gestalten von Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy. Einen langen Moment erfüllten nur ihre sanften Atemgeräusche das Schlafzimmer, ehe Malfoy sich in Bewegung setzte und zur Bettseite seiner Mutter ging. Zögernd, fast schüchtern streckte er die Hand aus und berührte eine goldene Haarsträhne, die sich wie ein Fächer auf ihrem Kissen ausgebreitet hatte.

Wieder einmal wusste Harry nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Der Anblick von Draco Malfoy, der wie ein kleiner verschüchterter Junge neben dem Bett seiner Mutter stand und sich offensichtlich nicht traute sie zu berühren, hatte etwas so Intimes an sich, dass Harry unwillkürlich den Blick senkte. Noch hatte er nicht verstanden…

Erst als Malfoy ein raues "Komm her, Potter", hervorwürgte, sah Harry wieder auf.

Verständnislos machte er mehr aus Reflex heraus einige Schritte auf Malfoy zu. Wieder einmal fiel ihm auf, dass Malfoys Hand zitterte. Dann blieb Harry stehen, er wollte auf keinen Fall noch näher an das Ehebett von Lucius Malfoy treten, Schlafzauber hin oder her. Andererseits war das Letzte, was er wollte Malfoy daran zu erinnern weswegen sie hier waren.

Malfoy nahm ihm schlussendlich die Entscheidung ab. "Noch näher… so kannst du den Horkrux unmöglich zerstören…"

"Was? Wo… soll der sein?" Harry konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass Voldemort einen Horkrux im Bett einer seiner Anhänger verborgen haben sollte. Andererseits…

"Hier", stieß Malfoy hervor und die mühsam zurückgehaltenen Tränen klangen überdeutlich in seiner Stimme hervor. Harry trat näher zu ihm und wurde in eine neue Dimension des Grauens katapultiert als Draco Malfoy mit liebevoller Sanftheit die langen Haare seiner Mutter aus ihrem Nacken strich. Er senkte das Zauberlicht und im Stern des magischen Scheins konnte Harry einen winzigen Stachel erkennen, der aus Narzissa Malfoys Nacken herausragte, genau dort, wo der Schädelknochen sich mit der Wirbelsäule verband.

Harrys Kopf ruckte nach oben, begegnete Malfoys Blick. Trotz seiner Tränen, die sich langsam ihren Weg über seine blassen Wangen suchten, hatte Harry das Gefühl nicht in die Augen eines lebendigen Menschen zu sehen, sondern in die grauen Eiskristalle einer Statue. Sein Herz begann schmerzhaft zu rasen, als er endlich begriff, warum Draco Malfoy ihn an das Bett seiner Mutter geführt hatte. Dennoch weigerte sich sein Verstand die grausame Realität zu begreifen. So pervers konnte der Orden nicht sein! Das konnten sie unmöglich von Malfoy verlangen! Oder von ihm! Malfoy wandte den Kopf ab.

"Der…", Harry würgte und schluckte nur mit Mühe bittere Galle hinunter, die ihm in die Kehle stieg. "Der… Horkrux ist deine… deine MUTTER?"

Malfoy sah ihn nicht an, als er antwortete, sein Blick lag starr und scheinbar emotionslos auf dem friedlichen Gesicht von Narzissa Malfoy. "So in etwa… Voldemort hat… ihr das Ding irgendwie eingepflanzt… ich… wusste es nicht…" Malfoy verstummte, nur um einen Wimpernschlag später gehetzt hervorzustoßen: "Ich meine, ich durfte meiner Mutter nie die Arme um den Hals legen. Schon so lange wie ich denken kann, aber ich wusste doch nicht, dass sie… mein Vater, mein Vater hat immer gesagt, es gehöre sich nicht seine eigene Mutter so zu umarmen… nicht in unseren Kreisen… ich wusste doch nicht, dass sie, dass sie dieses Ding in sich trägt…"

"Und du… du kommst mit mir hierher… um… um deine Mutter zu töten, damit ich… den Horkrux… der Orden hat DAS von dir verlangt?" Harry hasste sich für seine Unfähigkeit seine Fassungslosigkeit zu verbergen. Malfoys Antwort war ein Geräusch irgendwo zwischen Zustimmung und Schluchzen.

Ein bodenloser Abgrund zerbrochener Träume tat sich nun endgültig vor Harry auf und er taumelte haltlos nach hinten, unfähig irgendwie zu begreifen, was mit ihm geschah. Da war etwas in seiner Seele, etwas, von dem er geglaubt hatte es mit Remus' Tod verloren zu haben. Dieses Etwas war winzig, so klein, dass Harry es in den vergangenen Wochen nicht wahrgenommen hatte und doch war es noch da. Musste es noch da sein, denn ansonsten konnte Harry sich nicht erklären, wo der unerträgliche Schmerz in seinem Innersten herkam.

Malfoy sank neben seiner Mutter auf die Knie. Eine Hand noch immer in ihren langen Haaren verstrickt sackte er einfach in sich zusammen, verbarg das Gesicht in ihren Kissen und weinte unerträglich lautlos.

Der letzte Funken Glauben, der letzte Rest seiner Naivität, die letzte Spur von Vertrauen in all die Menschen, die er in Hogwarts kennen- und liebengelernt hatte, erlosch und es gab nichts, nichts, was Harry jemals auch nur annähernd als dermaßen schmerzvoll empfunden hatte. Irgendwann war da ein Hindernis in seinem Rücken, gegen welches er prallte und er konnte nicht mehr weiter. Dennoch bewegten sich seine Füße in den grotesken Versuch des Fortkommens, hinterließen schabende Geräusche auf dem blank polierten Parkett. Harrys Kopf stieß schmerzhaft nach hinten und für einen Augenblick tanzten helle Lichtpunkte durch sein Sichtfeld, verliehen der grausamen Szene vor ihm einen morbiden Rahmen. Wieder und immer wieder stieß Harry nun den Kopf nach hinten, empfing den körperlichen Schmerz als Erlösung zu den seelischen Qualen, welche lodernd in seinem Selbst brannten.

Dann. Endlich. Kehrte die Stille zurück.

Malfoys schmale Schultern zuckten nicht mehr und nur sein schwerer Atem kündete davon, dass er noch immer am Leben war. Dass er den Horkrux noch nicht berührt, dass er seine schwerste Aufgabe noch nicht erfüllt hatte. Ebensowenig wie Harry die seine.

Ein weiteres Mal in dieser Nacht verließ Harry alle Kraft und er ging polternd zu Boden. Malfoy regte sich nicht. Harry schloss die Augen und fand die Schwärze hinter seinen Augenlidern weniger undurchdringlich als die Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen.

Minuten verstrichen. Minuten, in denen Harry einfach unfähig war sich irgendwie zu bewegen, zu denken, zu existieren. Alles, was in seinem Kopf noch Platz fand war Leere. Eine allumfassende Leere mit dem kaltem Beigeschmack des Verrats. Denn er war verraten worden. Und nicht nur er. Denn wie sonst konnte es sein, dass der Orden von Draco Malfoy verlangte seine Mutter und damit sich selbst zu töten. Nur um Harrys lang vorausgesagtes Ziel irgendwann zu verwirklichen?

Harry dachte an Ron und Hermine, an Ginny, an Dean, Seamus, sogar an Colin Creevey. Er dachte an jeden einzelnen seiner Mitschüler, so entfernt ihm auch das Gesicht nur in den Sinn kommen sollte.

Sie alle waren betrogen worden. Sie alle waren belogen worden von einer ganzen Generation Zauberer, zu denen sie eigentlich aufsehen sollten. Denen sie nacheifern sollten um eines Tages Frieden in der Zaubererwelt zu erreichen. Denn war es nicht Frieden wofür er kämpfte? Frieden für die Zaubererwelt? Für seine Freunde? Für die Familien, die Kinder, die Muggel und den ganzen Scheißrest der Welt? Und wieso er? Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er eine Chance gehabt! Als hätte er wirklich jemals eine Chance auf ein friedliches Leben nach Voldemort gehabt! Nein, seit der Minute, in der seine Eltern für ihn starben war es nicht geplant, dass Harry jemals…

Abrupt schlug er die Augen auf.

Malfoy starrte ihn durch die Dunkelheit an. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab fallen lassen und das Zauberlicht verlieh seinem spitzen Gesicht eine unheimliche Schärfe.

"Steh auf", sagte Harry fest. Schneller als er sich nur Sekunden zuvor selbst zugetraut hätte, kam er auf die Füße.

Malfoy schluckte geräuschvoll. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel durch das Gesicht und sagte noch immer nichts, als er aufstand und den Zauberstab mit kraftlosen Bewegungen auf seine Mutter richtete.

Harrys schnelle Schritte klangen merkwürdig dumpf in der stillen Erwartung, die sich aus der Dunkelheit um sie herum erhob wie eine Kobra aus ihrem Korb. Malfoys Atem wurde schneller, als Harry so nah neben ihm zum Stehen kam, dass sich ihre Arme berührten.

"Mach es schnell", krächzte Malfoy und atmetet tief ein. Es klang zittrig und entschlossen.

"Werde ich", presste Harry hervor und legte seine Hand auf Malfoys Zauberstab.

Überrascht ruckte Malfoys Kopf herum und er starrte Harry mit verzweifelter Hoffnungslosigkeit an. Harrys Hand legte sich über Malfoys um den Zauberstab verkrampfte Finger, ihre Blicke hielten einander fest und plötzlich schien die Zeit selbst den Atem anzuhalten.

Die feinen Härchen in Harrys Nacken richteten sich auf und er flüsterte nun zu allem entschlossen: "Du wirst das nicht tun!"

Malfoys Pupillen wurden groß, das stürmische Silber zog sich zusammen und Harry hatte das Gefühl in lebendige Schwärze zu sehen. Adrenalin rauschte plötzlich durch seine Adern und die Hoffnungslosigkeit des einen Moments wandelte sich in die wilde Entschlossenzeit des Nächsten.

"Aber, du kannst den Horkrux nicht vernichten, wenn ich nicht…", wisperte Malfoy und Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass ihn der Funken Hoffnung in Malfoys Blick überraschte und… berührte.

"Nein, das kann ich nicht", sagte Harry und zwang Malfoys Zauberstab endgültig nach unten, bis die Spitze des Stabes ihre staubbedeckten Schuhe beleuchtete. Noch nie waren Harry und dieser Slytherin, den er von ihrer ersten Begegnung an gehasst hatte, einander so nahe gewesen. Körperlich ja, in ihren unzähligen Auseinandersetzungen. Doch zum ersten Mal hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy ihn auf eine Weise verstand, wie selbst Ron und Hermine es niemals tun würden.

"…und das werde ich auch nicht!", erwiderte Harry leise. Malfoys Mundwinkel zuckten ungläubig und er blinzelte einmal zu oft, als ob er mit aller Macht gegen die Hoffnung ankämpfte, die Harry in seinen Augen las.

Und endlich begriff auch Harry, dass er sich wirklich entschieden hatte. Ein rasendes Kaleidoskop an Gefühlen taumelte in aberwitzigen Bahnen durch ihn hindurch. War es richtig? Hatte er sich richtig entschieden oder war es nur seine Selbstsucht, die ihn dazu getrieben hatte? Was würde aus der Prophezeiung werden? Was würde aus ihm werden? Aus der Zaubererwelt? Aus seinen Freunden? Aus denen, die sich für seinen Kampf geopfert hatten? Beschmutzte er ihre Andenken mit seiner Feigheit? Und konnte man wirklich von ihm verlangen, dass er sich opferte? Die Antwort war ernüchternd einfach. Der Orden verlangte von Draco Malfoy, dass er sich und seine Mutter opferte und wieder kamen ihm Remus' letzte Worte in den Sinn. Diese waren es auch, die ihn zurück in die harte Realität holten. Er war sich nicht einmal bewusst darüber, dass Malfoy ihn noch immer anstarrte.

"Verschwinden wir", murmelte Harry, entließ endlich Malfoys klamme Finger aus seinem Griff und wandte sich ab. Er wollte nur noch eins. Raus aus diesem Zimmer, weg von den im Schlafzauber erstarrten Gestalten von Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy und möglichst weit fort von dem Horkrux und dessen Folgen.

"Du… WAS? Du… du kannst nicht gehen!", stammelte Malfoy völlig entgeistert hinter ihm. Verwirrt blieb Harry stehen und schaute ihn über die Schulter an. "Doch, das kann ich und das werde ich!"

"Nein, NEIN! Wir müssen… ich muss… was ist mit dem Horkrux?"

Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. "Malfoy! Der Horkrux ist deine MUTTER! Ihr werdet beide sterben, wenn wir ihn vernichten!"

"Ja… aber, aber…", Malfoy unterbrach sich und war sichtlich überfordert mit der Situation. Einen Moment schwiegen sie sich an. Schließlich atmete Malfoy hörbar ein, bevor er ruhiger fortfuhr: "Wenn wir den Horkrux nicht vernichten, werden sie mir die Schuld dafür geben. Sie werden mich zurück zu meinem Vater schicken."

"So ein Unsinn", widersprach Harry und wusste doch im selben Moment, dass Malfoy im Recht war.

"Warum?", fragte dieser in die aufkommende Stille.

Unwillig zog Harry die Schultern hoch. "Warum? Ich halte dich davon ab deine Mutter und dich selbst zu töten und du willst den Grund dafür wissen?"

"Ja", antwortete Malfoy schlicht, "ein Freundschaftsdienst ist ja wohl eher unwahrscheinlich. Also, WARUM?"

Nun wandte sich Harry doch noch vollständig zu ihm um. "Weil ich dir nicht dabei zusehen will, wie du stirbst. Weil ich nicht sehen will, wie du deine Mutter tötest und weil ich verdammt noch mal nicht sterben will!" Die letzten paar Worte kamen hitziger über Harrys Lippen als er gedacht hatte und die Verständnislosigkeit in Malfoys Blick wurde noch deutlicher.

"Weil du nicht sterben willst? Potter, du bist der dämliche Auserwählte! Du wirst nicht sterben! Es sei denn, du säufst bei eurer Siegesfeier zuviel Feuerwhiskey!"

Die einfache Tatsache, dass auch Draco Malfoy die Wahrheit nicht kannte, ernüchterte Harry. "Vielleicht hätte ich dich vorhin schon fragen sollen, aber was weißt DU über die Horkruxe?"

Diese Frage brachte seinen Gegenüber aus dem Konzept. Malfoys Stirn legte sich in Falten und seine Schultern wanderten nach unten. Harry deutete sein Zögern richtig. "Snape hat dir nichts erzählt?"

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf, warf einen Blick auf seine Mutter und starrte dann die Wand hinter Harry an. "Er hat mir in groben Zügen erzählt, wie Voldemort die Horkruxe erschaffen hat… aber ich denke, das meinst du nicht. Von den anderen Horkruxen weiß ich nichts, ich… nachdem er mir erzählt hat, dass meine Mutter…", Malfoy atmete hörbar aus und sein Blick streifte Harry. Fast entschuldigend fügte er an: "Ich habe nicht mehr nach den anderen Horkruxen gefragt."

Und daraus konnte Harry ihm kaum einen Vorwurf machen. Er lächelte freudlos. "Willst du wissen, wie es weitergehen sollte, also wenn wir… wenn ich diesen Horkrux vernichtet hätte?"

Malfoy rang mit sich und ihm war deutlich anzusehen, dass er es eigentlich nicht wissen wollte. Zumindest der größte Teil von ihm. Aber auch er hatte, wie die meisten Menschen, diesen kleinen perversen masochistischen Teil seines Selbst, der es wissen wollte. Der wissen wollte, wer noch sterben würde, wer genauso leiden würde wie er selbst und so nickte Malfoy in einer einzigen abgehackten Bewegung.

Mehrmals hintereinander musste Harry schlucken, es war, als würge ihn die Wahrheit um ihn daran zu hindern sie auszusprechen und der Teil von ihm, der seit seinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts darauf trainiert worden war zu gehorchen, begehrte auf. "Nicht hier… können wir, irgendwo anders reden… ich… nicht hier." Es war ein Kompromiss. Harry hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und sie war unwiderruflich, warum also sollte er Malfoy nicht einweihen? Es würde gut tun, endlich auszusprechen, womit er seit Remus' Geständnis rang. Das auszusprechen, was er seinen besten Freunden niemals würde sagen können. Draco Malfoy konnte er es sagen, denn der war ein genauso beschissenes Opfer wie er selbst.

Harry trat in den düsteren Flur hinaus und wieder verschluckte der dicke Läufer seine Schritte. Er wusste, nicht ob Malfoy ihm folgte, aber er nahm es an und am Fuß der Treppe hatte Malfoy ihn eingeholt. Schweigend folgte Harry ihm, als Malfoy die Führung übernahm und ihn durch den Salon führte, durch eine unscheinbare Tür, welche ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen war, da sie exakt in die opulente Verzierung der Wandtäfelung eingefügt war. Sie gelangten in eine monströse Küche, welche problemlos jener in Hogwarts Konkurrenz machen konnte.

Malfoy deutete auf einen völlig fehl am Platz wirkenden verschlissenen Holztisch in einer der Ecken und Harry ließ sich auf einen der wackeligen Stühle fallen, während Malfoy in einem Labyrinth aus Schränken verschwand. Harry hörte ein leises Klirren, dann das Zuschlagen einer Tür, bevor Malfoy mit zwei Flaschen - Harry traute seinen Augen kaum - Butterbier wiederkam. Wortlos nahm Harry die gereichte Flasche entgegen, öffnete sie und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als das kühle Getränk in seiner Kehle hinunterrann.

Malfoy hatte ihm gegenüber Platz genommen und vermied es Harry anzusehen. Sie tranken schweigend und wieder einmal überraschte es Harry, dass er die Stille zwischen ihnen als angenehm empfand. Sie war nicht mit Erwartungen gefüllt, es lagen keine Emotionen darin. Es war einfach Schweigen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Dennoch wusste Harry, dass ihnen die Zeit davonlief. Der Schlafzauber würde nicht ewig anhalten und er wollte auf gar keinen Fall noch im Haus sein, wenn Lucius Malfoy aus dem Zauber erwachte! Er nahm die Brille ab und strich sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. Er fühlte sich alt und war müde und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieses Gefühl jemals wieder vergehen würde.

"Du musst nichts sagen, wenn du nicht…", setzte Malfoy an und es klang, als würde er es ehrlich meinen.

"Nein, nein! Ich muss…!", unterbrach Harry ihn und sah auf. Ohne seine Brille war Malfoys Gesicht nur ein heller, verschwommener Fleck, mit zwei dunkleren Flecken, wo seine Augen sein mochten. Harry schob sich die Brille zurück auf die Nase und Malfoys spitzes Gesicht nahm Konturen an. Er fingerte am Etikett seiner Flasche herum und sein bleiches Haar stand ihm in unordentlichen Strähnen vom Kopf ab. Alles in allem fand Harry es erstaunlich, dass er noch so ruhig, so gefasst wirkte. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass er in Malfoys Position auch nur halb soviel Ruhe hätte bewahren können.

Harry seufzte. Er trank einen Schluck und rang nach den richtigen Worten um irgendwie einen Anfang finden zu können. Nach einigen Fehlversuchen, die Malfoy nur mit stoischer Ruhe quittierte, beschloss Harry schließlich mit Remus' Tod zu beginnen.

Er sah Malfoy nicht an, als er zuerst stockend, um jedes Wort ringend von jenem Tag erzählte, der seinen Glauben, sein Weltbild, sein ganzes Leben aus den Angeln gehoben und zertrümmert hatte.

Malfoy unterbrach ihn nicht, betrachtete ihn nur mit diesem distanzierten Blick aus diesen merkwürdig silbernen Augen. Er stellte keine Fragen wie Ron, gab keine altklugen Bemerkungen zum besten wie Hermine oder zeigte liebevolles Mitgefühl wie Ginny. Aber vielleicht war es gerade diese Art, die so ganz anders war, als alles, was Harry von seinen Freunden kannte, die ihm das Erzählen erleichterte.

Nach dem anfänglich zögerlichen Worten sprudelte es nur so aus Harry heraus. Den Blick auf das abgewetzte Holz der Tischplatte gerichtet vertraute Harry seinem ehemals ärgsten Widersacher alles an, was seit dem Moment von Remus' Tod in ihm vorgegangen war. Schonungslos berichtete Harry von Minervas und Arthurs Tod, von seinen Schuldgefühlen, seinen Zweifeln, der alles verzehrenden Trauer und dem abgrundtiefen Entsetzen als er erfuhr, dass Malfoy ihn heute begleiten sollte.

Er pausierte und trank einen langen Schluck von seinem mittlerweile warm gewordenen Butterbier. "Jetzt sind wir also beim Status quo…", sagte er leise. Malfoy nickte. Er war blass geworden, doch er unterbrach Harry noch immer nicht.

Harry wusste, dass er jetzt aussprechen musste, was niemand außer dem Orden und ihm wusste und plötzlich fiel es ihm gar nicht mehr so schwer. "Deine Mutter ist der vorletzte Horkrux und der letzte, den ich vernichten sollte."

Malfoys Augenbrauen wanderten aufeinander zu und das erste Mal seit ihrer Ankunft in der Küche, beteiligte Malfoy sich am Gespräch. "Und wer sollte den letzten Horkrux beseitigen?"

Harrys Lippen zuckten, doch er brachte nicht einmal ein falsches Lächeln zustand. "Snape."

"Wie? Geht der Orden davon aus, dass du Voldemort zwar tötest aber selbst nicht überlebst?"

"Nein", sagte Harry matt, "der Orden geht davon aus, dass ich auf jeden Fall überlebe."

"Aber wieso soll Snape dann den letzten Horkrux vernichten? Ich dachte, nur du kannst…?" Malfoy unterbrach sich und mit einem Mal war es mit seiner Ruhe vorbei. Seine blassen Augen wurden riesengroß und sein Blick wanderte zu Harrys Narbe. Er schüttelte sich. Sein Mund stand offen, doch er war nicht in der Lage das Offensichtliche auszusprechen.

Harry wusste, dass er begriffen hatte. "Genau. ICH bin der letzte Horkrux! Das war es, was Remus noch sagen konnte, bevor er starb: Harry, du bist der letzte Horkrux! Snape wird dich töten, wenn du Voldemort getötet hast."

Die folgende Stille brannte schmerzhaft in Harrys Ohren und doch tat er nichts um sie zu zerstören. Es war merkwürdig, plötzlich auszusprechen, was sein ganzes Leben zerstört hatte. "Ich bin der letzte Horkrux. Ich bin es seit dem Tod meiner Eltern. Mit der Narbe hat Voldemort auch einen Teil seiner Seele an mich weitergegeben. Wenn er sterben soll, muss auch ich sterben."

Nach endlosen Momenten der fassungslosen Ruhe durchbrach Malfoy die Stille: "Scheiße!"

Überrascht schaute Harry auf und obwohl seine Situation so verfahren war, kam er nicht umhin lachen zu müssen. Was Malfoy noch mehr Fassungslosigkeit abnötigte: "Du lachst? Du verarscht mich!"

Harry brauchte einen Moment um sich zu beruhigen. "Nein. Es stimmt, ich bin der letzte Horkrux! Aber ich muss Voldemort erst töten um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, bevor Snape mich als Horkrux töten kann."

Malfoy ließ endlich von seiner Flasche ab und lehnte sich zurück. Die Lehne seines Stuhles knarrte laut in die ansonsten stille Küche hinein. "Das hat der Orden dir erzählt?"

Kopfschüttelnd grinste Harry ein falsches Lächeln. "Nein, sie haben mich genauso angelogen wie dich. Niemand hätte mir auch nur ein einziges Wort erzählt, wenn Remus es mir nicht gesagt hätte, wüsste ich wahrscheinlich bis zu dem Moment wo Snape auf mich losginge nicht, was los ist."

"Und der Orden weiß jetzt nicht, dass du es weißt?" Malfoy war offenbar noch immer dabei die ganze Situation in irgendein logisches Denkmuster zu bringen. Es gab Harry eine gewisse Genugtuung, dass selbst jemand wie Malfoy seine Verständnisprobleme mit dem Vorgehen des Ordens hatte.

"Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

"Andererseits, so merkwürdig, wie du dich in letzter Zeit verhalten hast… vielleicht ahnen sie etwas?"

"Dann hätten sie doch Snape oder sonst wen mit mir geschickt. Oder sie tun einfach so als würden sie es nicht bemerken… eigentlich ist es mir egal. Wenn sie es wissen müssen sie sich damit auseinandersetzen, dass sie mich vom ersten Tag an belogen haben." Harry spürte, wie die Wut sich erneut in seinen Adern erhob und sein Temperament zum Kochen brachte. "Ein elfjähriges Kind, von dem sie wussten, dass es nichts mehr wollte als eine Familie, die es liebt, Freunde, denen es vertrauen kann! Einen kleinen, unschuldigen, elfjährigen Jungen haben sie vom ersten Augenblick an belogen. Sie waren immer bereit mich zu opfern, wenn dafür Voldemort sterben würde…"

Malfoy nickte und Harry wusste, dass er ihn verstand. Auch Malfoy war geopfert worden. Als Dank dafür, dass er sich gegen die Ideologie seines Vaters stellen wollte. Als Dank dafür, dass er sich entschlossen hatte auf der richtigen Seite zu stehen.

"Was willst du jetzt tun?", fragte dieser schließlich leise und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

Harry seufzte und antwortete dann ehrlich: "Ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer."

Der Stuhl gab erneut ein protestierendes Knarren von sich, als Malfoy sich mit beiden Händen erst durch das Gesicht, dann durch die Haare fuhr, sich schließlich wieder nach vorn lehnte und die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch abstützte. "Wir können nicht mehr zurück nach Hogwarts", sagte er und machte Harry damit brutal klar, dass mit seiner Entscheidung ihr bisherigen Leben beendet war.

"Wenn wir zurückgehen werden sie mich zu meinen Eltern schicken und mein Vater…", Malfoy unterbrach sich und wieder lag Verzweiflung und hilflose Wut in seinen Zügen. "Mein Vater wird wissen, dass ich dich hierhergebracht habe und dann wird er… sagen wir einfach, du hättest mich da oben meine Aufgabe erledigen lassen sollen. Das wäre wahrscheinlich schneller gegangen."

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fauchte Harry ihn an und Malfoy brachte ein freudloses Lächeln zustande. "Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Dennoch kann ich nicht hierher zurück. Mein Vater wird mich dem dunklen Lord ausliefern…"

"Ich denke, er schläft, wie soll er wissen, dass wir hier waren?"

"Potter! Dieses Haus hat mehr magische Sicherungen als Hauselfen!"

Harry stierte seinen Gegenüber an. "Du meinst, er erfährt auf jeden Fall von unserem… Besuch?"

"Du hast es erfasst. Und dann wird er sich eventuell fragen, was sein Sohn mit Harry Potter in seinem Schlafzimmer gemacht hat."

"Oh verdammt", murmelte Harry. Malfoy nickte, wartete aber vergeblich auf eine Antwort Harrys. Schließlich war es der Slytherin, der die Stille erneut erfüllte: "Also, ich muss hier weg, das kann dir egal sein, aber nach Hogwarts können wir beide nicht mehr. Der Orden wird sich doch fragen, warum du diesen Horkrux nicht vernichtet hast und wenn sie nicht ganz so dämlich sind, dann werden sie sich denken können…"

"…dass wir wissen was vorgeht. Oder zumindest einer von uns."

Malfoy nickte abermals. "Und das ist noch nicht alles. Selbst wenn wir wüssten, wo wir hinsollten. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Orden oder mein Vater sich einfach mit der Erklärung zufrieden geben, dass wir 'aussteigen' wollen."

"Wir sitzen also im selben Boot", stellte Harry leise fest und ob er es wollte oder nicht, er war fast froh darüber. Er war es leid die Last seines Wissens allein zu schultern und auch wenn das hieß alles, was er kannte hinter sich zu lassen, so würde er immerhin leben können. Sein eigenes Leben. Ohne Fremdbestimmung, ohne Prophezeiung, ohne die Erwartungen einer ganzen Welt, die auf seinen Schultern lastete. "Dann sollten wir wohl von der Bildfläche verschwinden und zwar ziemlich zügig."

"Und vor allem ziemlich vollständig."

Fragend sah Harry den Slytherin an und war plötzlich dankbar für dessen rasche, kalte Denkweise. "Untertauchen allein wird nicht reichen, sie werden nach uns suchen…"

"Und was sollen wir dann tun? Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig und wollten die Nacht überleben."

"Hm", machte Malfoy und stand auf. Zu Harrys Verwunderung begann er auf und ab zu laufen, ein Umstand, der Harry sehr unschön an Lucius Malfoy erinnerte. "Sie werden uns aber nur in Ruhe lassen, wenn wir diese Nacht nicht überleben, oder?"

Harry wusste darauf keine Antwort und so blieb er eine Erwiderung schuldig.

"Dann müssen wir eben doch sterben", sagte Malfoy und blieb stehen. Seine silbernen Augen leuchteten seltsam intensiv. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern den Slytherin jemals so offen lächeln gesehen zu haben.

Tbc…

Coming up next: 6 - Hermine


	7. Chapter 6 Hermine

Hallo, meine Lieblings-ffler,

da es mich gesundheitlich leider flachgelegt hat, heute auch nur schnell das neue Chap (und ihr werdet mich für den cliff lieben – hihi) und ein heißes Danke für alle Reviews.

Ebenfalls danke an Little Whisper und Silvereyes für die Beta.

Und nun auf zum vorletzten Chap und bis nächste Woche mit dem Epilog und evtl. sogar einer neuen Story *g*.

*winke*

Eure Cassie

6 - Hermine

_I wanna shut the door _

"Was? Was ist denn los?" Hermine rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und versuchte zu ergründen warum Lavender und Parvati kreischend durch den Schlafsaal rannten. Irgendetwas an dem Ton der anderen Mädchen ließ sie jedoch sehr schnell erwachen. Pure Panik.

"Auf dem Astronomieturm! Hast du nicht verstanden, Hermine?", schrie Parvati sie an und hastete an ihr vorbei, warf sich noch im Laufen ihren Umhang über und riss die Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal auf. Von unten dröhnte tumultartiges Fußgetrappel und immer wieder Schreie hinauf.

Hermine sprang aus dem Bett, griff sich den ersten Pullover, der in ihrer Reichweite war und zerrte ihn sich über den Kopf. Lavender warf ihr eine Hose zu, von der Hermine nicht einmal hätte sagen können, ob es wirklich ihre war. "Was ist passiert? Werden wir angegriffen?"

"Was? Angegriffen? Du hast es wirklich nicht gehört… es geht um Harry… er… Merlin, komm endlich!"

Nun war Hermine endgültig verwirrt und beinahe noch mehr in Panik als bei einem erwarteten Todesserangriff, die waren immerhin berechenbar. Harry dagegen... aus ihm wurde sie seit Wochen nicht mehr schlau. Harry! Harry. Es konnte nur etwas furchtbares sein und eiskalte Angst legte sich um ihr rasendes Herz.

So schnell sie konnte streifte sie sich ihre Schuhe über, klaubte im Vorbeilaufen ihren Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und dachte nicht einmal daran ihren Umhang umzulegen. Sie folgte Lavender die Treppe hinunter und fand sich unversehens in einer Traube ihrer Mitschüler wieder. Irgendwo weiter vorn meinte sie Rons roten Schopf zu entdecken, der gerade durch das Porträtloch verschwand.

"Was ist mit Harry?", fragte Hermine panisch eine Zweitklässlerin neben sich. Das rundliche Mädchen hatte leuchtend rote Wangen und machte den Eindruck, als könnte es nur schwer die Tränen zurückhalten. "Ich weiß nicht, Sir Nicholas hat uns alle geweckt und nur irgendetwas vom Astronomieturm geschrieen."

Hermine wurde schlecht. Harry würde sich doch nichts antun? Oder doch? Bei seiner momentanen Gemütsverfassung konnte sie nicht mehr mit Sicherheit sagen, was Harry tun würde und was nicht. Er redete nicht mehr mit ihr. Seit Remus' Tod redete er eigentlich mit niemandem mehr. Nicht mit ihr, nicht mit Ron, nicht mit Ginny oder mit irgendjemandem aus Gryffindor. Zuerst hatte Hermine geglaubt, dass Harry einfach nur Zeit brauchte um die Geschehnisse zu verdauen. Doch es wurde alles nur noch schlimmer. McGonagall starb und wieder war Harry dabei. Hermine konnte nur ahnen, welche Vorwürfe er sich machte und wie es wirklich in ihm aussah.

Dennoch hatte sie sich zum ersten Mal in ihm getäuscht. Harry hatte nicht mit ihnen geredet. Ganz egal, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, Harry kam nicht mehr auf sie zu und obwohl sie sich vehement dagegen gewehrt hatte, musste auch Hermine irgendwann einsehen, dass sie Harry verloren hatte. Ihr blieb nichts als die Hoffnung auf ein vages "Irgendwann". Irgendwann würde Harry sie wieder an sich heranlassen. Irgendwann würde er all die schlimmen Dinge verkraften, welche er tun musste. Irgendwann, wenn Voldemort besiegt war, würde auch Harry seine Ruhe finden und in Frieden leben können.

Hermine kletterte aus dem Porträtloch und ließ sich vom Strom ihrer Mitschüler die Treppen zuerst hinunter und dann wieder hinauftragen, als sie zum Astronomieturm wogten. Dutzende verängstigte, verwirrte Gesichter ringten sich um sie und der Knoten in ihrem Magen wurde noch ein klein wenig enger. Wo waren die Lehrer?

Vielleicht war es das, was Hermine am meisten irritierte. Selbst wenn Harry seine Freunde auf Abstand hielt, er machte sowieso immer viel zu viele Dinge mit sich selbst aus, so wunderte Hermine es doch, warum die Lehrer ihm alle Unverschämtheiten durchgehen ließen. Sie ignorierten sein Zuspätkommen, sie gingen nicht einmal darauf ein, dass er unverhohlen den Unterricht schwänzte oder, wenn er anwesend war, mit den Gedanken ganz woanders schien. Hätte nicht zumindest einer der Lehrer ihn ansprechen müssen? Hagrid, der doch eigentlich sein Freund war? Oder Snape, der scheinbar keine Stunde überleben konnte ohne Harry nicht drauf hinzuweisen was für ein schlechter Schüler er war? Hätte nicht irgendjemand sich mit Harry befassen müssen?

Sie kletterte die unzähligen Stufen zum Turm hinauf und das Gemurmel um sie wich allmählich einer kaum zu ertragenden Spannung. Und dennoch hörte Hermine zum ersten Mal noch einen anderen Namen außer Harry Potter und dieser andere Name schleuderte sie in einen wahren Alptraum an Zweifeln. Draco Malfoy.

Erinnerungen stiegen vor ihrem geistigen Auge herauf, halb vergessene Beobachtungen, denen sie bis jetzt keine allzu große Bedeutung beigemessen hatte.

Malfoy, wie er Harry ansah. Harry, wie er an Malfoy vorbeilief und sich ihre Blicke kreuzten. Wie lange war es jetzt her, dass die beiden sich duelliert hatten? Und wieso war ihr vorher nie aufgefallen, dass diese ewigen Kontrahenten sich aus dem Weg gingen? Sicher, sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen aus Harrys merkwürdigem Verhalten schlau zu werden, als dass sie auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken an das ebenso merkwürdige Verhalten eines Draco Malfoy verschwendet hätte. Dennoch, nun, wo sie nur noch ein Paar Schritte von der Plattform des Astronomieturmes trennten, kam es Hermine als ein nicht wieder gut zu machendes Versäumnis vor, dass es ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen war.

Nicht, dass sie wirklich dachte, dass Harry sich irgendwie mit Draco Malfoy verbündet hätte… das war geradezu lächerlich! Aber, es konnte kein Zufall sein, dass ihrer beider Namen um sie herum geflüstert wurden. Kein Zufall!

Die Menge schwappte durch die enge Holztür auf die große Plattform des Astronomieturmes und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bevor Hermine Harry entdeckte.

Der Schock ließ ihre Beine versagen und einzig der Strom ihrer Mitschüler trug sie noch nach vorn.

Harry.

Die Professoren Snape und Sprout hatten eine Barriere errichtet und so wurde Hermine in einer Ecke des Astronomieturmes mit ihren Mitschülern zusammengepfercht. Sie entdeckte Ron am Rande der Absperrung. Er war so entsetzlich blass.

Harry.

Und Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Potter! Draco!" Snapes raue Stimme ließ jegliches Geräusch um sie herum verstummen. Es war, als ob alle Schüler gleichzeitig den Atem anhielten und nun erst begann Hermine das absurde Bild zu begreifen, welches sich ihr bot.

Harry sah übernächtigt aus und doch irgendwie gelöst, fast erleichtert und normaler als sie ihn in all den vergangenen Wochen gesehen hatte. Wenn er nicht auf der Brüstung des Astronomieturmes, nur wenige Schritte vom Abgrund entfernt stehen würde. Seine Sachen waren zerknittert, sein Haar zerwühlt wie immer, die Brille lag ihm schief auf der Nase, als er Malfoy anschaute.

Draco Malfoy. Er stand neben Harry, bleich und verschlossen wie immer. Dennoch verband diese beiden ungleichen jungen Männer etwas, das Hermine nicht hätte in Worte fassen können. Und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass diese Verbundenheit noch nicht lange da war. Das hätte sie merken müssen, oder? Das hätte sie doch bemerkt, selbst, wenn Harry nicht mit ihnen sprach!

Oder?

"Harry?", rief sie und war erschrocken darüber, wie hoch, wie gequält ihre Stimme klang. Noch verstand sie nicht, was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte, ebenso wie der Rest der Schülermenge. Aber warum stand Harry da neben Malfoy?

"Kommt herunter!", sagte Snape und es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine reale Angst in der Stimme ihres Lehrers hörte.

Malfoys Kopf schoss zu Snape herum und Hermine holte erschrocken Luft, so deutlich stand dem Slytherin der Hass in das schmale Gesicht geschrieben.

"Draco!", sagte Snape noch einmal und man sah, dass er noch etwas sagen wollte, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als Malfoy einen Schritt näher zu Harry trat. Einen Schritt näher an den Abgrund.

Die Erkenntnis traf Hermine mit der Wucht eines Abwehrzaubers und sie begann hektisch sich stoßend und schreiend durch ihre Mitschüler zu drängen. Jemand hatte die Schutzzauber von der Brüstung genommen! Normalerweise würde man den blauen Ring der Schutzzauber sehen, so nahe wie Harry und Malfoy am Rand standen! Sie würden in den Abgrund stürzen! Ihre Warnungen gingen in den erschrockenen Schreien ihrer Mitschüler unter, als Snape sich ruckartig nach vorn warf und von Harrys blitzschnellem Abwehrzauber aufgehalten wurde.

"Was habt ihr vor?", schrie irgendjemand über den Tumult hinweg und wieder war da dieser seltsame Blickwechsel zwischen Harry und Malfoy.

"HARRY!", kreischte Hermine, als sie endlich am Rand der Barriere angekommen war. Ihr ehemaliger Freund wandte sich ihr zu und der Anflug von Bedauern huschte über seine so vertrauten Züge. "Tut mir leid, Hermine, aber es ist zu spät!"

"Harry! Tu das nicht, bitte! Wir könnten, wir können…"

"Nein, könnt ihr nicht", antwortete Malfoy ruhig und jegliche Emotion war aus seiner klaren Stimme verschwunden. Harry ließ den Zauberstab sinken und Snape krachte aus der Bewegung heraus auf den Steinboden. "es ist zu spät. Fragt die Lehrer nach dem letzten Horkrux. Fragt sie wer es ist und ihr werdet verstehen."

Harry nickte Hermine zu und seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als wollte er lächeln. "Er hat Recht, Hermine." Er steckte seinen Zauberstab in den Umhang und trat so dicht an Malfoy heran, dass sich ihre Schultern berührten. Wieder sahen sie sich in die Augen und Hermine erstarrte. Da war etwas Unaussprechliches in diesem Blick, der fast schon intim wirkte. So vertraut, so voller Wissen und so entsetzlich endgültig!

Gemeinsam, wie auf einen unausgesprochenen Befehl traten sie einen Schritt zurück. Erschrockene Schreie brandeten auf und die Schülermenge warf sich gegen die Barrieren. Die Lehrer waren hin- und hergerissen und Snape kam noch immer betäubt nur langsam auf die Beine.

"Was ist mit den letzten Horkrux? Bitte, Harry! WAS IST ES?", schrie Hermine in dem verzweifelten Versuch Harry davon abzuhalten sich in den Abgrund hinter ihm zu stürzen. Den Sturz aus dieser Höhe konnten sie nicht überleben und das wussten alle, die dem makaberen Schauspiel auf dem Astronomieturm beiwohnten.

Ron war einer der ersten, der die Barriere durchbrach und er stürzte nach vorn. Vergessen war sein Zorn auf Harry, vergessen alle Vorwürfe, die er seinem Freund wegen dem Tod seines Vaters gemacht hatte. "Nein, Harry, nein! NEIN! NEIN!"

Harry streckte die Hand nach Malfoy aus und eine seltsame Ruhe überkam ihn, als dessen kühle Finger sich um die seinen schlossen. Harry machte einen Schritt nach hinten. Und dann noch einen.

Ron hatte ihn beinahe erreicht, doch Harry wusste, dass es kein Zurück mehr geben konnte. Nicht für ihn. Nicht für Draco Malfoy. Er wandte sich um, gerade weit genug um Malfoy ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seine Rippen und er war sich fast sicher, dass es jeder sehen konnte. Eine Windböe wehte Malfoy eine Strähne weißblondes Haar in die Stirn, der Griff seiner Finger wurde fester. Nur noch ein Schritt trennte sie von dem endgültigen Abgrund des Astronomieturmes und Harry wusste, dass sie diesen Schritt gehen würden.

Hermine begann haltlos zu schreien.

Rons Hände griffen nur Zentimeter über ihm ins Leere, doch Harry sah es nicht mehr. Das Rauschen des Falls übertönte das schockierte Geschrei ihrer Mitschüler und das letzte was Harry sah, war diese unendliche Ruhe in Malfoys silbernen Augen. Und der Frieden, den er solange vergeblich gesucht hatte. Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich ganz von diesem Gefühl tragen. Von dem Gefühl der Freiheit, dem Gefühl zu fliegen, dem Gefühl des Windes unter seinen Armen. Er würde nicht wiederkommen. Er würde nicht mehr kämpfen müssen. Und er war nicht mehr allein.

Wenige Augenblicke später lief am Fuß des Astronomieturmes eine entsetzte Menge zusammen, die von kaum weniger verstörten Lehrkräften gar nicht erst aufgehalten wurde. Aller Augen hatten nur ein einziges Ziel und dennoch konnte keiner begreifen, was er da vor sich sah.

Fassungslose Stille senkte sich über das Geschehen, einzig die gleichmäßigen Flügelschläge zweier Schleiereulen, die von dem Tumult aufgeschreckt davonflogen, erfüllte die klare Morgenluft. Die Sonne stieg höher am Firmament. Es würde ein sonniger Tag werden. Keiner ihrer Mitschüler wagte es den leblosen Körpern von Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy nahe zu kommen. Dabei sahen sie seltsam friedlich aus, die Augen geschlossen und die Hände noch immer ineinander verschlungen. Und nirgends war Blut. Nicht ein einziger Tropfen Blut störte das abstruse Bild der Endgültigkeit.

Irgendjemand begann zu weinen. Irgendjemand begann zu schreien.

Noch war es nur der skandalöse Tod zweier Hogwarts-Schüler, mit dem tragischen Beigeschmack völligen Unverständnisses.

Erst Tage später begann Hermine zu begreifen, was Harry ihr hatte sagen wollen. Niemand verstand, weshalb sie Hogwarts noch am selben Abend verließ. Niemand verstand, warum sie plötzlich für den Orden nicht mehr erreichbar war. Niemand außer Ron.

Und noch später begann die Zaubererwelt wirklich zu verstehen wen sie verloren hatte. Wie schwer dieser Verlust im Angesicht des heraufdämmernden Krieges zu tragen war.

Der Auserwählte war gegangen.

_And open up my mind _

Tbc…

Coming up next: Epilog

Read and Review, please.


	8. Chapter 7 Epilog

Hallo, liebe FF-ler,

wie versprochen und diesmal sogar pünktlich das letzte Chapter dieser Story *snief*. Ich hoffe, sie hat euch geängstigt *g* und gut gefallen. Danke für die Reviews, das macht das Schreiben erst richtig schön.

Anfang Dezember habe ich wieder eine neue Story für euch, quasi als Weihnachtsgeschenk und Mini-Adventskalender. Würde mich freuen, euch dann wieder zu lesen.

Liebe Grüße

eure Cassie

Epilog

_gonna run away_

**Tag 5 **

**nach dem offiziell bestätigten Tod von **

**Harry James Potter und **

**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

_Deutschland_

"Vielen Dank." Die brünette Stewardess lächelte den hoch aufgewachsenen Mann vor sich an und errötete, während er das Lächeln erwiderte. Eigentlich waren rothaarige Männer nicht gerade ihre Favoriten, aber diese durchdringenden Augen machten sie nervös, wie fließendes Quecksilber. Sie blätterte den Pass auf und schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass der gut aussehende Reisende nicht bemerkte, wie sehr ihre Hände zitterten. "Was führt Sie denn nach München?", erkundigte sie sich höflich und mit einem nicht geringen Anteil persönlichen Interesses.

"Berufliche Verpflichtungen", antwortete der junge Mann mit einer angenehm ruhigen Stimme.

Die Stewardess warf einen möglichst unauffälligen Blick auf den Namen ihres Gegenübers, bevor sie antwortete: "Dann wünsche ich ihnen einen schönen Aufenthalt in Deutschland, Mr. McDonald."

"Danke, den werden wir haben, kommst du endlich, Daniel?"

Die Stewardess blinzelte überrascht, als ihr der Pass von einem schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann aus der Hand genommen wurde, der die Papiere seinem Begleiter in die Hand drückte und dabei sehr ungeduldig wirkte. Der Blick seiner bernsteinfarbenen Augen streifte sie nur kurz und ohne wirkliches Interesse.

"Entschuldigen sie, Geduld war noch nie seine Stärke", sagte Daniel McDonald und zwinkerte der Stewardess zu, bevor er dem ungeduldigen Blick seines Begleiters endlich Folge leistete. Im Gehen verstaute er seinen Pass in der Gesäßtasche seiner zweifellos teuren Jeans. Das anonyme Gewimmel des Münchner Flughafens wirkte beinahe entspannend.

"Ich dachte schon, du willst ihr einen Heiratsantrag machen!", maulte der Schwarzhaarige und warf Daniel einen entnervten Blick zu.

Daniel schnaubte belustigt. "Ach, hättest du etwas dagegen? Die war doch ganz niedlich." Als Antwort bekam er ein ärgerliches Knurren. Ergeben seufzte Daniel: "Würdest du dich endlich beruhigen? Wir sind ihnen doch entkommen. Und außerdem, glaubst du im Ernst, mich würde mit der Frisur noch jemand erkennen? Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum es ausgerechnet rot sein musste! Und warum hast du nichts mit deinen Haaren gemacht?"

Der Schwarzhaarige blieb so plötzlich stehen, dass Daniel noch zwei weitere Schritte tat, bevor er verdutzt bemerkte, dass sein Begleiter nicht mehr an seiner Seite war. Verwirrt schaute er sich nach ihm um.

Er wurde mit einem sich verdüsternden Blick bedacht. "Denkst du wirklich, dass wir außer Gefahr sind?", flüsterte Peer so leise, dass einzig Daniel seine Worte verstehen konnte.

"Wir sind nicht mehr in England und sie haben keine Ahnung, dass wir nicht zwei Meter unter der Erde in Hogwarts liegen", antwortete Daniel ruhig und erwiderte den unsteten Blick der braunen Augen, die ihn anstarrten.

"Und in diesem Glauben wollen wir sie doch auch lassen, oder? Was ist, wenn jemandem die Eulen aufgefallen sind? Was ist, wenn jemand die Muggelnachrichten sieht und von den gestohlenen Leichen erfährt? Was denkst du, wie lange dein Vater bräuchte um eins und eins zusammenzuzählen, wenn er irgendwo durch Zufall ein Bild von einem blonden Kerl sieht. Es reicht doch nur ein zufällig aufgenommenes Bild in irgendeiner Klatschzeitung. Deine Haare würden dich sofort überall verraten, also gewöhn dich dran und mal ganz nebenbei, ich habe meine Frisur verändert."

Daniel zog kritisch eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Tatsächlich? Und WO genau, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Peer war nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt und ignorierte Daniels Einwurf. "Ich trage keine Brille mehr und meine Augenfarbe ist auch anders. Wir waren uns doch einig, dass das reichen muss, bis wir jemanden gefunden haben, der unsere Gesichter dauerhaft verändern kann. Und bis dahin sollten wir uns sehr bedeckt halten."

"Ja, aber rot? Du scheinst mehr auf die Familie deines Freundes abgefahren zu sein, als ich dachte…"

"Oh, hör schon auf! Wir sind doch schon auf dem Weg in diese Klinik. Die paar Tage wirst du auch als Rothaariger überleben."

Einige Sekunden schauten sie sich in die Augen, bevor Daniel schließlich seufzte. "Du hast Recht. Hoffen wir mal, dass die Gestaltwandler uns wirklich helfen können."

Peer stopfte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. "Das hoffe ich auch. Und dass Voldemort die Füße stillhält."

Daniel seufzte und schaute durch die riesigen Glasfenster nach draußen. "Er hat kein Interesse daran dich zu töten. Du bist eine seiner letzten Lebensversicherungen."

"Trotzdem bleibt noch das Problem mit unserer magischen Signatur."

"Darum habe ich mich schon gekümmert. Du musst nur noch etwas Geduld haben", antwortete Daniel und zeigte eines seiner seltenen Lächeln. Peer schaute ihn verwirrt an und aus einer Anwandlung von unbekannter Nettigkeit beschloss Daniel ihn nicht länger zappeln zu lassen. "Der Trank, der uns zu Eulen gemacht hat, hat gleichzeitig unserer magische Signatur verändert. Wir sind nicht mehr dieselben, allerdings dauert es noch eine Weile, bis sich die Wirkung wirklich ganz entfaltet hat."

Peer starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Wie soll das gehen?"

Daniel bereute seine Freundlichkeit schon wieder. "Du bist in Zaubertränke eine Niete, also hier die Kurzfassung für debile Gryffindors." Er trat so nahe an Peer heran, dass dieser den Kopf heben musste um ihm weiter ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Leise führ Daniel fort: "Unsere Veränderung in Eulen obwohl wir keine Animagi sind, kannst du als Vergewaltigung unserer DNA sehen. Wir haben unsere Körper gezwungen eine fremde Form anzunehmen und unsere Magie ebenfalls, deswegen war die Verwandlung so schmerzhaft. Stell dir einfach vor, wir hätten einen Teil unserer DNA und Magie herausgebrochen und einen anderen eingesetzt. Die Veränderung ist nicht umkehrbar. Unserer magische Signatur ist unserer alten zwar ähnlich, aber nie mehr dieselbe. Und Ähnlichkeiten gibt es in der Magie von Verwandten auch."

"Du verarschst mich doch, als ob ein Trank so etwas könnte."

Daniel bedachte ihn mit einem arroganten Blick: "Ich sag es ja, Niete in Zaubertränke!" Er wandte sich ab und strebte auf die Ausgänge zu.

Peer folgte ihm auf dem Fuß und hielt ihn am Arm fest, als ihm ein weiterer Faktor einfiel. "Und Snape wird nicht darauf kommen?"

Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht wird er das, aber dann hätten wir ja immer noch die Sache mit dem gepanschten Vielsafttrank. Die Leichen werden unser Aussehen behalten bis sie zu Staub zerfallen und selbst wenn er uns suchen sollte, er weiß nicht, wie wir dann aussehen und auf welche Weise sich unsere Magie verändert hat. Er wird keine wirklichen Beweise dafür haben, dass wir noch am Leben sind."

Peer schnaubte und senkte nachdenklich den Kopf. Er hoffte mit jeder Faser seines Herzens, dass Daniel Recht behalten sollte. Alles in allem war es ohnehin verwunderlich, dass dieser abstruse Plan sie so weit von Hogwarts entfernt gebracht hatte. Alles hatte funktioniert. Daniels Einkäufe in der Knockturngasse waren ihr Weg in die Freiheit gewesen. Jedenfalls für den Moment. Daniel grinste ihn an und Peer konnte nicht verhindern, dass er das Lächeln erwiderte. Was war schon hundert Prozent sicher? Sie waren entkommen und alles was sie beide wollten war ihre Freiheit. Freiheit, die sie endlich greifen konnten.

Schweigend gingen sie weiter, passierten weitere Abfertigungsschalter und drängten sich zwischen aufgeregt schwatzenden Menschen hindurch. Erst kurz vor den gläsernen Türen, welche sie aus dem Flughafengebäude hinausführen würden, brach Daniel die Stille zwischen ihnen.

"Ach, beim nächsten Land lässt du mich die Namen aussuchen, ja?"

Peer warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. "Was hast du gegen unsere Namen?"

Daniel schnaubte verächtlich: "Daniel McDonald und Peer Potts? Wieso nicht gleich Donald Duck und Peter Pan?"

"Peter Pan kann ich mir ja noch erklären, aber woher bitte weißt du wer Donald Duck ist? Ich denke, du verabscheust alles, was mit Muggeln zu tun hat."

"Du hast keine Ahnung, wer ich wirklich bin, Peer Potts", sagte Daniel und trat grinsend hinaus in den strahlenden Sonnenschein.

Peer schob sich eine Sonnenbrille auf die Nase und antwortete: "Stimmt, dafür aber endlich ein eigenes Leben und jede Menge Zeit es herauszufinden, Daniel."

The End

Read and Review, please *g*


End file.
